Oblivion
by Trunksgurl
Summary: Bra-Gohan- It all started as a game, from a student to her Professor, but it turned into something much more serious. They never imagine that love would bring them together....... COMPLETE!
1. Attraction

Hello there! This is my first attempt at a Bra Gohan fic, just let me know what you think and let me know if I should continue. I wont keep you guys so enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters, DBZ belongs to Akira Toriyama, FUNimation, Toei and the others I don't even know of.  
  
~~*~~  
Attraction  
"Goten, let me go, I'm already late for class and we have a new Professor today," the blue haired girl whined as the guy next to her fondled her and kissed her neck, pushing her against the lockers. He pulled back and smiled at her innocently. He was tall with the wildest black spikes, deep onyx eyes, and a lean built body.  
  
"All right Bra, I'll see you tonight," he winked and left. Bra smiled after him and quickly took out her compact. She reapplied her lipstick, fixed her hair and grabbed her bag walking quickly down the hall to her class.  
  
When she entered the large class room everyone looked up and she tried to ignore the eyes on her until she sat down next to a blonde girl and a green haired girl, that were sitting in the first row of the chairs that rose upward.  
  
The professor looked up and dusted off his hands. "Good morning Ms......"  
  
"Bra Briefs."  
  
"Ms. Briefs, it is so nice of you to grace us with your presence. I am professor Son Gohan and I was just telling your fellow students how I expect everyone to be on time to my class. Unlike other teachers, I would like my students to prosper and have a good education," he said pointedly.  
  
Bra smirked innocently and crossed her long shapely legs, making her denim dress rise up a bit more. "I am deeply sorry Professor I just couldn't find a parking space and I had to take one far away from here," she said sweetly. Gohan nodded not really believing the excuse she had just given and turned back to the board to explain what he would be covering in the next few months.  
  
"So Bra, where were you really?" the green haired girl asked her as she popped her gum.  
  
"Well Sharon, like always Goten didn't want to let me go, so we ended up making out in the hall," Bra said matter-of-factly.  
  
"You are one lucky little witch, you have the finest boyfriend I have ever seen, and he seems to be truly in love with you," the blonde, Maron, giggled quietly. Bra nodded and looked up at their handsome new teacher and something about him struck her as familiar.  
  
"So has he said anything about himself, he's pretty young, and VERY good looking for a Professor." Bra took another look at him and smirked when he bent over and picked up a paper that was on the floor. Maron and Sharon eyed him also and then Maron's eyebrows scrunched together.  
  
"Word is that he's Pan's dad, I can't believe that snobby little bitch has such a hunk for a father," Maron said as she twirled a strand of hair in her index finger.  
  
Bra nodded and looked over to where a group of girls were on the far end of the row and glared at the one in the center. Pan was a pretty girl, with long black hair and big dark eyes, but she was an all around bitch.  
  
The girl returned her sneer and whispered something to her friends. They all burst out laughing and interrupted the teacher. He stopped writing and turned over to them. "Ms. Son, do you find anything funny about the Namek philosophy?" he snapped. The dark haired girl looked down in embarrassment and shook her head. This time the blue haired, the blonde, and the green haired snickered silently.  
  
Gohan finished writing down the titles of the books they were going to read and removed his glasses, running a hand through the dark spikes that stood tall. Bra looked him over in appreciation and sighed. "He looks good enough to eat," she mumbled. "Too bad, he MUST be married."  
  
"I bet she doesn't have enough to satisfy him, he looks rough," Sharon said with a wistful sigh, and the other two girls laughed softly and nodded.  
  
"I wonder what it would be like to touch him," Bra stared at his handsome face for a few seconds.  
  
"Well Bra, you have always been one to get what you want. What's stopping you now?" Maron asked her seriously.  
  
Bra smirked, but then her face straightened. "It's true, I always get what I want, BUT, I have no clue if he's happily married. I may be daddy's little girl and a big time brat, but I am not a homewrecker, besides I'm with Goten," Bra said seriously.  
  
"You know Goten is just a fling, you've told me many times before, and about the Prof's life, well that can be taken care of. Get to know him," Maron prodded.  
  
"What? I doubt he'll even want to tell me anything about his life outside of this room."  
  
"Well that's the only way you will know how his love life is," Sharon put in.  
  
Bra eyed him once and then stared off into space. "Maybe I will get to know him."  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Gohan gave his first lecture and lesson and left them an assignment but soon enough the class was over quickly and everyone left to another class or home.  
  
Bra thought things over and over until she reached her car. She opened the door to her black Jeep and was about to step in when a voice halted her.  
  
"Couldn't find a parking space near here Ms. Briefs?" Bra froze and slowly turned.  
  
"Ummm, Professor!" She smiled sweetly. He eyed her warily and opened the car that was right next to hers. Before she lost her nerve Bra pushed her bangs away from her face and took a deep breath. "Do you have another class Professor?"  
  
"I only have two classes a day, so the other two I have tomorrow...... I'm sorry I must be keeping you from leaving," he said sheepishly.  
  
"Oh no, that's fine. Besides I have nothing to do at the moment, and it's a good thing to know your teachers a bit more," she gave him a flirtatious smile and he blushed softly. Gohan cleared his throat nervously and looked at the ground.  
  
"I'm heading off to this restaurant, would you join me?" She asked him. He looked at her with wide eyes and shook his head slowly.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I don't think that would be right," he muttered.  
  
"Why not? It's just food and maybe you can explain a little more of what I missed today for being late, how about it?"  
  
He looked into her luminous blue eyes and felt something strange in his gut. 'Why am I feeling this way? Kami..... I'm a married man.' But he couldn't help but see her as an angel or some sort of vision. Her skin a pale creamy white, long blue hair that shined with the light of the sun and rosy red lips. AND she had the most curvaceous body he had ever seen.  
  
He then smiled. "Just food right?"  
  
"Right, should we take my car or yours?" Bra asked with a grin.  
  
"Yours, I don't know where we are going," he said with a shy smile.  
  
"Ok, hop in. How do you feel about Thai food?" Bra asked as he got into the passenger seat.  
  
"I've never had the chance to taste it," he said honestly while removing his tie.  
  
"Well, it's my favorite food and by far the best," Bra said and with that she pulled out of the parking and drove off to the restaurant.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Gohan was sitting there with his mouth unhinged as he listened to the young woman speak her mind about any Literature theory he would bring up. He hadn't had such an intense conversation with anyone. Not even his wife. 'Beautiful and intelligent,' he thought dumbly.  
  
"Professor?" Her soft silky voice brought him out of his thoughts, or daydreams.  
  
"Yes?" he asked a bit detached.  
  
"You zoned out on me for a while there," Bra giggled.  
  
"I'm sorry, I seem to have a lot on my mind. And please, out of class call me Gohan," it was his turn to smile and make her blush.  
  
"As long as you do the same," she grinned.  
  
He nodded and began to wolf down a bowl of fried rice. Bra watched in shock as he ate four more bowls in less than ten minutes.  
  
"You remind me of someone I know," she said softly. "Do you have any brothers?"  
  
He swallowed his mouth-full of food and nodded. "Yes, a younger brother who at the moment is living with me, maybe you know him. His name is Son Goten."  
  
"WHAT? Goten is your brother? Tall, dark spikes, and boyish smile?" Bra asked in surprise.  
  
"That's him alright. You two an item?" he asked as he pulled off his glasses.  
  
"We're just really really good friends," she said and thought idly. "So tell me about you Prof Gohan, and then I'll tell you about me," she said with a dazzling smile.  
  
He took a swig of his soda and leaned back. He was feeling really relaxed with every glance at her beautiful face. "Well, I've been married for about eighteen years. I met my wife in high school and when we met, it was as if there was an undeniable chemistry between us.........." he trailed off.  
  
Bra smirked, "Does that chemistry still exist?"  
  
Gohan stared at her and opened his mouth but then shut it again. "I-I.... guess it does," he said in total confusion.  
  
"You guess? Does she not satisfy you enough?" She asked slyly.  
  
Gohan blushed a bright red, "I don't think that is something I should share with you."  
  
"Why not? We're all adults here, unless you are afraid of me," Bra purred. Gohan was feeling uncomfortable at every glance to her sweet face, by far she was turning him on more than his wife ever could, and they had just met.  
  
"I think we should go," he said going for his wallet.  
  
"It's on me," Bra grinned. He shook his head stubbornly.  
  
"I am not going to let the lady pay for this, its on me and IF there is a next time it'll be on you," he stood and walked away to pay. Bra smiled evilly to herself, she had him twitching in his seat, a few more days of prodding and she could know his whole life.  
  
She stood from the table and walked towards the exit, he followed her and they made their way to the car. Bra got on and noticed the tie that was over his seat, before he got in, she grabbed it and stuffed it under her seat. He got in and smiled at her.  
  
Bra turned her car on and they were off. The drive was quiet and a bit tense, once they arrived at the school parking lot she stopped behind his car. "What's on your mind Professor? I didn't scare you did I?" Bra asked.  
  
He turned to look at her and shook his head. "No. I apologize for my behavior, its just that right now I'm not going through a very good situation with Videl, my wife, and I feel stressed," he said running a hand through his short spikes.  
  
She carefully grabbed his hand. "Whenever you need me, I can be there for you as a friend," she said looking straight into his smoldering black eyes.  
  
He looked away and nodded. "I-I should go, thank you for the nice time, I-I hope I see you around the house with Goten some day, " he stuttered and looked at her shyly then he got out of the car. Bra watched him as he stepped into his car and smirked. 'Step one is done.' She thought and then drove off.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Bra was sitting with Sharon during their art class. "I'm serious! I totally had him twitching in his seat, I just can't believe we went to lunch on the first day I met him," Bra said with a dreamy smile.  
  
"Hey step one for you, next time who knows what else you'll do," Sharon grinned. She looked up and glared at the blue skinned and green haired teacher who was looking at her through narrow eyes. Bra looked at one and then the other.  
  
"Mad at your dad again?" Bra asked.  
  
Sharon flipped her green hair and turned to Bra. "Yeah, he and my mom argued again yesterday about who's fault it was that she got pregnant when she was 17. Even though he says he loves me I can't help but think I ruined his life, he was 18 when I was born," Sharon said sadly.  
  
"You know that's not true, my mom said she talked to uncle Zarbon and he said he loves you with all his heart and can't even think of living his life without you. Besides aunt Maron says she still loves him," Bra said as she sketched a drawing.  
  
"Well cus, I don't know what to think," Sharon sighed. Bra smiled at her cousin and finished her drawing. The other girl was a perfect mix of the teacher and her mother's cousin. She had long green hair, white skin, blue eyes, and his features.  
  
"How about thinking of doing your assignment?" A voice told them from behind. Sharon rolled her eyes and totally ignored her father. Bra just nodded silently and got back to drawing.  
  
The bell rang and everyone left, with the exception of Sharon who stayed behind to argue with the teacher. Bra walked slowly down the hall and to her locker, she crammed all her books into it and then walked a little farther down to Gohan's class.  
  
She peeked in and smirked, he was sitting on his desk grading papers and talking to himself. She stepped in without noise and walked stealthily down to his desk, like a panther stalking its prey.  
  
~*~  
  
Gohan sighed in exhaustion and sat back in his chair. He took off his glasses and rubbed his tired eyes. When he opened them again his eyes widened and his mouth fell open.  
  
"M-Ms. Briefs, what are you doing here?" he stuttered.  
  
"I see you look very stressed," Bra purred, her eyes sparkling with a weird glint.  
  
Gohan jumped when she walked over to him and sat on his lap. "What are you doing?" He asked dumbly.  
  
"Let me help you relieve your stress," she said as she rubbed her hands up and down his chest.  
  
"How?" he asked stupidly.  
  
"Like this," she said as she began to unbutton his shirt.  
  
"I-....." His reply was muffled when her soft lips pressed against his and her nails began to dig into his skin. Her hands went onto his stomach were she ran a hand over his firmly packed muscles. He moaned softly against her mouth and his hands started to roam her body on their own accord.  
  
She pulled back and looked into his lust filled eyes as she began to work her hands on his pants...........  
  
"Professor Gohan?"  
  
"Y-yes Bra?" He asked shakily.  
  
"You were just staring off into space and mumbling about what I was doing. I just came to say hi," Bra said in confusion.  
  
Gohan shook his head and noticed she was standing on the other side of his desk. He frowned and blushed deeply. 'Was I just fantasizing about her?' he asked himself. He rubbed his eyes again and looked at her, "I really am stressed, and its barely my second day," he mumbled.  
  
"I can help you with that, I told you that when you needed a friend you could count on me," she said as she walked around the desk and approached him. He seemed to tense as she approached him, her hips swaying softly as he looked down the length of her body.  
  
She walked around his chair and stood behind him, her hands going to his large muscled shoulders. "Just relax," she purred into his ear. She began to knead the tense muscles on his shoulders as she heard him release a small moan.  
  
Her hands worked skillfully over his shoulders and slowly he relaxed, leaning his head back against her flat stomach.  
  
"How does it feel?" she asked after a few silent minutes, he shivered softly as her warm breath tickled his cheek and made the hair at the nape of his neck stand on end.  
  
"Very nice," he sighed. Bra smirked knowingly and suddenly stopped.  
  
"I think you are relaxed enough Professor besides I have to get going," she kissed his cheek softly and walked around to face him. His face was slightly flushed, his eyes were opening slowly, and there was a flame in them she had not seen before.  
  
'Not yet Professor, but soon enough I'll have you in my arms,' she thought but outward she smiled sweetly. "Maybe I can give you a full body massage one of these days," she winked and walked out of the classroom quickly. As she left she nearly bumped straight into Pan.  
  
The raven haired girl walked over to her father and stared at him, he was leaning on the desk with his head in his hands. "Dad? What was she doing here?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
"Nothing," he seemed to snap harshly. "She just came by to apologize for being late the first day. What are you doing her Pan?" He asked a little calmer.  
  
"I just came by to tell you that mom called me and said she was going to say in the office late today."  
  
'She's been staying late for the past few weeks,' Gohan thought bitterly. "Alright kid, then we'll go out to dinner tonight, just let me get my things organized and we'll get going," he said as he stood and began to put away his things in a type of messenger bag. "Alright let's go." Pan nodded and they left.  
  
~*~  
  
"Goten, why is it you never told me you had a brother?" Bra asked as they lay on her bed with him spooning her.  
  
"Did it really matter?" He asked kissing her shoulder.  
  
"Yeah it does, it turns out that he is my new Professor and I was late because of you on the first day," she snapped.  
  
"Is there any way I can make it up to you?" he purred.  
  
Bra let out a shaky breath and ran her hands through his thick hair. "Maybe there is," she said as she turned to face him.........  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Bra peeked into the classroom and looked around but there seemed to be no sign of Gohan. She ran in and placed two things onto his desk, then she ran out again.  
  
She stood next to Maron and grinned. "It's almost time for the class to start!" Bra seemed pretty happy and smug. "I think that by the end of the month I'll find out if he looks as good as he does in his clothes than out of them."  
  
"It's going that good?" Maron asked.  
  
"Yeah, if he were happily married then I think that it would be very difficult for me to even flirt with him. But I think they're having problems so he needs to let out some stress...." Bra said matter-of-factly.  
  
"And that's where you come in," Maron finished the thought. Bra nodded and looked down the hall to see Gohan arriving just on time. "By the way, where's Sharon?"  
  
"I think she and her mom were going to go down to visit her grandmother for the next two days," Maron said. Bra nodded and met Gohan's eyes as he went into the classroom. Maron noticed the look they gave each other and raised and eyebrow at her friend.  
  
Bra smirked knowingly at her blonde friend and they walked into class. They sat down in the front chairs and Bra watched intently as Gohan started to take out his things and place them on the desk. He finally noticed the things on his desk and he sat down.  
  
"Class please turn in your essays, I want you to place them here on my desk," he said as he grabbed a nice red apple and a note attached to it. The message was written in a thin and elegant script:  
  
'Gohan,  
  
Don't worry its not a poisonous apple, but I'd like to know if you would join me for dinner on Saturday? I'll stay when everyone leaves for your answer.  
  
Yours Truly.  
  
B.B'  
  
He looked up to see her place her paper on his desk and she smiled, her sky blue eyes sparkling beautifully. She winked at him and walked away. Gohan ran a hand through his hair and stuffed the note into his pocket. He then stood grabbed a piece of chalk and started to write notes on the board.  
  
He gave another lecture walking back and forth looking at the many faces in the seats, and his eyes would dart back and forth to the beautiful blue haired young woman that was listening intently to his every word.  
  
They did book work for the next hour and the class was finally over. People left their work before leaving and Bra was one of the last. She gave Maron a look and the blonde nodded knowing what her friend was up to.  
  
As soon as the last student left Bra made her way to the front of the room. Gohan leaned back on his chair and watched her as she slowly approached him. He then stood to his full size and looked down on her.  
  
"So what do you think?" She asked softly, by sheer coincidence she had decided to wear a low cut halter top with a pair of tight blue jeans. His eyes darted from her smiling face to her full bosom over and over again. He suddenly turned away and blushed deeply. "There is nothing wrong with looking when I let you," she purred as her hand ran up his back.  
  
He shivered softly and turned to look at her sideways. "I'm married, I shouldn't even be looking at you this way," he said softly.  
  
"Are you happy?"  
  
"What?" he asked in confusion.  
  
"Are you happy with your wife?"  
  
"I don't know what you mean," he mumbled.  
  
Bra smiled to herself, "is it the same way it used to be when you first fell in love with her? Does she still make you feel like you can touch the sky?"  
  
Gohan thought for a moment and sighed. "She used to. When we were young I wouldn't even think of looking at another woman. Now, she spends her days 'working late,' or so she says," he confessed.  
  
Bra looked at him seriously and figured that he felt neglected. 'Well I'll take care of him,' she said as she took his large hand in hers. He sighed unevenly and closed his eyes. "If you let me I can help you," she whispered and with her other hand she turned him to face her. He looked at her quietly and sighed. Bra smiled, he was by far the most handsome man she had ever seen. He had a still young and innocent look, with a sharp nose dark eyebrows and high cheekbones. Her hand caressed his face and then ran a finger down his jaw-line, she then slowly brought his face down and kissed his lips softly.  
  
At first he wasn't responsive, but when he started to respond he pulled away from her. "We shouldn't.........."  
  
Before he said it all she cut him off, "Will you join me for dinner this Saturday?" Bra asked again. He looked deep into her eyes and looked down.  
  
"I can't-......."  
  
Bra's face saddened a bit and she let go of the hold she had on his hand and face and turned away from him.  
  
He turned her chin to face him again. "I can't this Saturday...... but are you willing to join me the next?" he whispered, his onyx eyes deep with a dark flame, were searching her blue ones.  
  
Bra's face brightened with a smile and she nodded. "It's a date then?"  
  
He nodded and before another word was said she kissed him deeply. With a grin on her face she left the classroom and left him to think of what he had just done.  
  
'What have I gotten myself into?' he thought as he grabbed the apple and took a bite out of it.  
  
~~~*~~~  
Please let me know if it sucks or if its too boring? Well thanks for taking the time to read and I'll see you guys as soon as I can!  
  
Byebye  
  
~!Joey!~ 


	2. Caught

Here's a new chapter for you guys. Thanks for the nice reviews and keep them coming, please! I hope you guys like this chapter, so I won't keep you from reading it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters used here. They belong to Akira Toriyama, Toei, Bird Studio, FUNimation, and the many others that I don't know about.  
  
~~~*~~~  
Caught  
  
The following weekend Bra went out with Goten and they had fun at a rave. Bra waited eagerly for Monday to arrive so that she could see her gorgeous Professor.  
  
On Sunday night she lay in her bed staring at the ceiling. 'Gohan, just the thought of your name sets off butterflies in my stomach,' she thought as she sighed.  
  
"There is still so much to know about you, but I'm afraid this will get much more serious," Bra muttered to herself. With the picture of his handsome smiling face she fell asleep to dream of her Professor.  
  
~*~  
  
Next morning she awoke early took a shower and dressed. Bra decided to wear a white dress shirt, with a black tight vest over it and a black mini- skirt. Then from her drawer she took out the tie she had taken from Gohan and tied it around her waist as a belt and it dangled down her side.  
  
She brushed her long hair into a loose low ponytail and ran to the kitchen to get something to eat. After that she ran to her car and took off to pick up her friends.  
  
"So how's it going with the Prof?" Sharon asked.  
  
"They're going out on a date," Maron jumped in before Bra could answer.  
  
"Are you serious?" Sharon asked. Bra nodded with a grin.  
  
"AND, get this, we had our first kiss!" The other two girls squealed and Bra winced. "You guys don't have to blow out my damn eardrum! Well anyways, this tie I have tied here is his," she said as she tugged on it.  
  
"Get out. He gave it to you?" Maron asked incredulously.  
  
Bra shook her head, "No, he 'accidentally' left it in my car when we had lunch together the first time," Bra used her fingers to quote and nearly ran them into the other lane.  
  
"What if its a tie his wife gave him and the little witch recognizes it?" Sharon asked seriously.  
  
"I could care less, its best that his wife starts realizing that she has lost him. I can feel it in the way he looks at me, we may have just met but he's starting to fall for my charms," Bra said smugly.  
  
"Are you sure? It wouldn't happen to be the other way would it?" Maron asked suspiciously.  
  
Bra glared at her quickly and then sighed. "I have to admit that he's really cute, he's sweet, and he's a hell of a kisser," Bra said dreamily.  
  
"Are you getting somewhere with all the compliments?" Sharon asked.  
  
"Well I-I, ah," Bra stuttered.  
  
"Oh my GOSH! You're falling for him!" Maron cried with a cheer.  
  
They pulled into the parking of the school and Bra found one right next to Gohan's car. She turned to her friends and they looked at her expectantly. Bra looked away and blushed deeply.  
  
"You do!" Sharon said cheerfully.  
  
"Ok fine I do!" Bra screamed, "Why do you guys have to give me that look?"  
  
"Because we knew you were going to fall for him, we just wanted you to be aware of it! We're your friends and we want you to get this guy," Sharon said matter-of-factly.  
  
Bra smiled and nodded. "Hopefully I will have soon, but first I want to slowly draw him away from his wife, and when I do it for sure, I'll ask him to leave her."  
  
Maron and Sharon nodded at each other and they all got off. "Hey let's go get a frapuccino before class starts," Maron said as they walked onto the campus of Orange Star U. The other two girls nodded and they walked towards the food court on campus.  
  
They were sitting down at a table under a huge umbrella when Bra spotted Goten walking in with Pan and some of her friends.  
  
"Look at who just arrived," Maron said as she nodded towards the entrance of the food court. Bra nodded and watched intently as he flirted with every girl except for his niece. All of Pan's friends were surrounding him and he didn't seem to mind. He looked up and his eyes met her narrowed ones. He said something to Pan and she nodded with a smile.  
  
They walked over their table and Bra looked up at Goten. "Having fun? They didn't name you class flirt for nothing did they?"  
  
Goten laughed nervously and took her hand and pulled her up. "Pan, I want you to meet Bra, she's my girlfriend," he said with a huge grin.  
  
Bra smirked at the shocked and angry look. "Unfortunately Goten, we've met already and I must say that your niece and I don't really get along," Bra said with a small sneer.  
  
Pan rolled her eyes and put her sunglasses back on. "I can't believe you'd stoop so low to date this," she said.  
  
"It still stings doesn't it?" Bra asked.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Pan asked carelessly.  
  
"The fact that your ex preferred me on our senior year of high school, you knew he liked my before he even knew you. But you threw yourself at him freely, just to spite me, but it all backfired because he never liked you. He had just heard of your reputation," Bra said smugly.  
  
"You're nothing but a little slut. The little rich girl that gets everything she wants, its not my fault that he chose me before you. You're nothing but a lying bitch......."  
  
SMACK!  
  
Pan's words were cut off by Bra's hand and Goten had to restrain her as she lunged herself completely at the other girl. "I swear that if I get my hands on you I'll rip out your hair!" Bra growled, trying not to attract attention to them.  
  
"Well I won't hesitate on doing the same, pray that I don't catch you alone," Pan sneered as she rubbed her red face and left with her friends.  
  
"Let go of me," she snapped at Goten and pushed him away.  
  
"Hey relax will you? Its not my fault you don't get along with my niece, and I'd appreciate it if you refrained yourself from laying a hand on her," Goten said seriously.  
  
"Were you or were you not listening? When we were in high school I never did anything to cross her or give her the reason to hate me, but she did and all I did was defend myself. But if you're going to side with her, then leave me the hell alone," she growled and then motioned for Sharon and Maron to go with her.  
  
She walked angrily into the building where Gohan's class was, Maron and Sharon both knew better than to ask or say anything when their friend was in that kind of temper. When they neared the class Bra stuck her head in the doorway and sighed when she noticed that only Gohan was in there.  
  
"Do me a favor and please stay at the door while I talk with Gohan?" both girls nodded and stood guard at the door.  
  
Meanwhile Bra walked briskly over to Gohan who was erasing notes from the board and kissed him before he could utter a word. He made a muffled sound of surprise and then slowly disengaged her from him.  
  
Bra bit her lip and stepped away from him slowly. "I'm sorry, I just felt I needed that," she said with a small smile.  
  
He blushed and cleared his throat. "I only have one objection about that. Don't do it on campus anymore, I don't want anyone to see us together. Not while I'm a married man," he said quietly.  
  
"Ok," Bra nodded with a sly smile. "Then you'll let me do it when we have dinner?"  
  
He looked at her and raised an eyebrow, "Only if you do your homework from here to Saturday correctly."  
  
Bra nodded and fixed his tie and trailed a hand down his chest. "How are things with your wife?"  
  
"As good as it can get. Thankfully she's been pretty calm so I haven't had a problem with her."  
  
"That's good, I'll go sit down its almost time for class to start," she said, but right before walking away she jumped up and gave him a quick kiss and bite on the lips. Then with a grin she ran to the door and called her friends in. He looked at her sternly but then grinned.  
  
The other students arrived and class started. Right before leaving they went up to turn in their work and Bra went over to ask Gohan something.  
  
Pan noticed that they were in deep conversation so she approached them and hugged her father. Bra glared at her and then smiled fingering the tie wrapped around her waist. Pan looked at it and her eyebrows furrowed.  
  
"Dad, that looks like a tie mom gave you a few years ago," she said in confusion.  
  
Gohan looked at it and paled a bit. "It does doesn't it? But no, my tie is a bit darker than that one and I have it at home," he thought quickly.  
  
Bra smiled innocently, "besides I took this from my brother before coming to the states so it can't be your father's, thank you for the advice Professor and I'll see you in a few days," Bra winked and grabbed her things to go.  
  
"Yes Ms. Briefs anytime," he muttered and smiled at Pan. "Let's got to lunch kid."  
  
~~*~~  
  
The rest of the week went by slow for Bra and Gohan. She would stay after class and smooch with him even though he had said they shouldn't, he couldn't resist her charms. So almost after every class she stay a bit and 'discuss' the work done in class.  
  
Finally the much waited Saturday arrived and Bra got ready while Maron helped. "I cannot believe you're going out with the Professor!" Maron said happily. "But Bra, you do know what risks your taking don't you?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Bra asked in confusion.  
  
"I mean that there is a school policy that teachers can't date students," Maron's ice blue eyes widened. "You didn't know that? Does Gohan know that?"  
  
Bra shrugged, "I don't have a clue if he does, in if he does then he's deciding to ignore it. I'll ask him tonight," Bra said as she curled a strand of her bangs around a curling iron. She was wearing a black turtle neck with a leather mini-skirt, black stockings and knee-high, high-heeled boots. Her hair was curled and piled a top her head, and she was wearing light make-up. She then walked over to her closet and pulled out a long leather over coat.  
  
Maron flipped her blond hair and sat down on her bed and turned the TV on. "Where are you guys going?"  
  
"I have reservations at this restaurant by the beach, its a really nice restaurant with dancing and most of the time its full but being the daughter of Bulma Briefs even here in the states is always a good thing," She said with a laugh.  
  
Maron smirked and her eyes narrowed. "What do you plan to do after?"  
  
"I'm not going to go that far so soon. I think that first I'll seduce him and make him fall for me. That way when his wife finds out this will all be easier on him," Bra replied.  
  
Maron scoffed, "You really are planning to take him away from his wife of, how many years?"  
  
"He isn't happy with her anymore. Their marriage is being destroyed by HER, she constantly stays out late and he's very stressed about it," Bra said matter-of-factly. Maron just shrugged and started to go through all the channels.  
  
"I just hope that you're not the one that gets hurt in this whole situation," Maron replied after a few minutes. Bra just shot her a weird look and added some lip gloss to her lips.  
  
"I have to go, are you gonna stay over?" Bra asked as she grabbed her cell phone and stuffed it into an inside pocket of her coat.  
  
"Yeah, my parents are out of town, so a little later I'll go the market and buy some food so you don't think I'm free-loading."  
  
"Oh don't worry about that, if you need extra blankets they're in the closet inside the guest bathroom, so just kick back," Bra said rushing to the door.  
  
"Have fun!"  
  
"I will!" Bra called back before closing the door and leaving.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Out on the street she stood for a few seconds and noticed that a brand new black Mustang pull up right on time. Gohan stepped out and Bra contained a hot shiver as her eyes fell on him. He was wearing all black and he looked more than sexy. He was wearing slacks, a blazer and a silk shirt that was open half way. He hadn't bothered to wear his glasses and he was wearing some shiny black shoes and a Rolex. He flashed her a grin and opened the door to his car. He then ran to his side and jumped in.  
  
"How come I didn't see this car last time?" Bra asked playfully.  
  
"I let Pan borrow this car and she brought it back with a dent on the door, so I had it at the shop and I was using a rental," he replied. "Besides, Pan is never going to borrow this car again."  
  
Bra laughed and nodded. "You look nice, very sexy."  
  
"You flatter me too much, you look very beautiful tonight if I may say so," he said with a grin. "Now are you gonna tell me where we are going? Or are we going to drive around all night?"  
  
"Oh, go down to the marina, I'll give you directions from there," she said. He nodded and drove off.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Bra wanted to stomp her foot childishly but refrained to do it in front of the man standing next to her. "Excuse me, can I speak to your manager so that I can let him know what poor service he has in his restaurant?" Bra asked snobbishly.  
  
"Listen little girl, we are very busy and I don't have time to listen to you throw a fit, so why don't you tell your boyfriend to take you somewhere else?" the woman at the door said. They were standing in front of a large restaurant that looked like a house, the only indication that it was a restaurant were the cursive neon lights that said 'By The Bay.'  
  
"Don't speak to her like that," he snapped at the woman and then he turned to Bra. "Look Bra maybe we should go, we can find a better place to eat," Gohan said as he took her hand in his.  
  
Bra shook her head stubbornly and turned to the woman, "I'll have you know that I am Bra Briefs and that if I so wanted to, I would have my mother buy this place just so that I had the chance to fire you," Bra spat.  
  
Suddenly a short stubby bald man walked out and took in her angry face. "Pardon me but what is going on?"  
  
Bra cut off the woman from saying anything and spoke herself. "I am Bra Briefs and I have reservations, but this woman refuses to even let me talk. I asked her politely at first but you must understand that I want to have dinner with my boyfriend and I am already in a very bad mood," Bra said sharply.  
  
The man stood straight and flashed the worker a dirty look. "Please accept an apology on behalf of Cinthia, Ms. Briefs, she's new here. In apology we will let you take the most expensive wine on the house," the man said as he ushered them in and to a secluded table.  
  
Bra pulled Gohan along, hand in hand, and they sat at a table that was on the outside deck of the restaurant. The man apologized again and went away to get their wine. Gohan looked down at the beach and sighed.  
  
Bra frowned and took his hand in hers. "What's wrong?" She asked softly.  
  
"I keep having problems with Videl, every day its getting harder and harder to even have a civilized conversation with her," he said as he looked through the menu.  
  
Bra nodded and looked through her menu also. "Don't think about that now, you're here to have a nice dinner with me," she said with a grin. He nodded and picked out what he would get and looked around. There were a few couples dancing to romantic music and the music drifted softly to the outside. The cold breeze of the ocean his face, but there were tall poles that were heating the table next to theirs. After surveying the nice restaurant, his eyes fell on the thing that dimmed even the beautiful view of the ocean, and he just sat there watching her silently.  
  
'Such a beautiful girl,' he thought to himself as his eyes roamed her face, that bright blue hair and those sky blue eyes that had the power to capture any man's heart. 'But she's just a kid, the age of my daughter. I can't feel for someone so young,' he argued with himself.  
  
She looked up at him and smiled. "You ready to order?"  
  
He nodded and leaned back. The manager came back with a bottle of red whine and poured it into two glasses. "Will you be ordering now too, or would you like a few more minutes?" He asked nicely.  
  
Bra looked at Gohan and he nodded. "We'll order now," she said. They ordered their food and the man went away.  
  
"Tell me Prof, will I get extra credit for taking you out to dinner?" She asked with a short laugh.  
  
He laughed also and took a drink from the wine, "It all depends on how good the food is," he smiled.  
  
Bra nodded and stood, "How about a dance before we eat?" she offered him a hand and he took it.  
  
"I thought that I was supposed to be the one to ask you," he laughed as he walked behind her and to the small dance floor. She turned to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He leaned down a bit and lay his head against her head and breathed in the sweet scent of her hair as his hands went around her waist.  
  
They danced to 'The Way You look Tonight.' His arms tightened around her and he closed his eyes, only concentrating on the feel of her body against his and her sweet scent of flowers.  
  
When the song was over they went back to their table and the food was brought to them a minute later. They had a long conversation on personal matters and when they were done they walked down to walk on the beach. Bra had to take off her boots and stockings so she was walking barefoot in the water. Gohan had taken off his blazer and his shoes and socks.  
  
"Why don't you come into the water Gohan? Are you scared?" Bra teased as she walked into the water until it reached her thighs.  
  
"Be careful, I don't want you hurting yourself," he said from his place over dry sand.  
  
Bra began to walk around the warm water and then she stopped and looked at Gohan seriously. "Ouch!" She said as she grabbed her leg.  
  
"What do you mean ouch? What's wrong? Are you ok?" He asked as he neared the water.  
  
"I think I just got a leg cramp," she whined. "I can't move it hurts."  
  
Gohan looked at her seriously and walked into the water, he then put a hand behind her back and knees and picked her up in his arms as if she weighed no more than a feather. Bra's head was against his neck and she smirked wickedly to herself, she then slowly began to kiss the smooth skin of his collar-bone. Gohan faltered a bit and they nearly fell.  
  
She then turned his face and kissed him fully on the lips, taking the opportunity to dart her tongue into his mouth. This time he did falter and they fell into the water. Bra was quick to straddle him and she continued to kiss him passionately.  
  
"A cramp huh?" he asked against her lips. Bra smiled and nodded.  
  
"I just wanted to see you all wet like this. Besides I've always dreamed about making out with a guy on the beach," she said as she took his earlobe between her teeth and bit down softly.  
  
Gohan shivered and nodded. "At least the water is warm," he muttered. Bra nodded and ran a hand through his wet hair. They made out for a while and then decided it best to leave unless they wanted to catch a cold.  
  
~*~  
  
"Thank you for the wonderful evening."  
  
Bra giggled, "I should be thanking you, this isn't the first time I do the things that you should be doing and vice versa," Bra laughed.  
  
He nodded and rubbed his dry clothes. "Thanks for the wash and dry," he took a deep breath and looked into her blue eyes. "I feel really relaxed around you. You put me at peace," Gohan muttered as he leaned against the door frame.  
  
"And you make me feel special, I can't deny the attraction, but there's something more that I'm starting to feel at the pit of my stomach," Bra muttered as she inched slowly over to him. He smiled down at her and looked down at her beautiful flawless face.  
  
"Really? Then maybe it'll help if I kissed it away?" He asked softly.  
  
"Maybe," Bra muttered as their lips connected.  
  
"What is going on here?" A different voice startled them apart...................  
  
~~~*~~~  
Did you guys like? Well the person that saw them can be anyone, but it'll be a big surprise. I'm going back to school tomorrow so I really don't know when I will be able to update. Have a good one!  
  
Byebye  
  
~!Joey!~ 


	3. It's Over?

It's Over?

-

"What is going on here" A voice startled them apart. Bra jumped away from Gohan and he just blinked in shock. Then he watched as Bra's pretty face broke into a huge smile.

"Trunks" She screamed happily as she hugged him tightly. "Its so great to see you"

"You too Bra" he smiled, his blue eyes sparkling the way Bra's did when she was happy. Gohan raised an eyebrow and looked at the lavender haired young man.

"What are you doing here" She asked happily.

"I'm here to buy some property and expand Capsule Corp to the states, maybe when I do you can take over the business here" He asked with a grin.

"Maybe, are you here alone or did momma and poppa come with you"

"They stayed at home, mom has a lot of work but she told me to tell you that she loves you and that as soon as she can she and dad are coming to visit" he said, he then turned to look at Gohan and regarded him coolly. "So like I asked, what's going on here"

She turned to Gohan and smiled sheepishly at the blank and confused look he had on his face. She turned back to her brother. "Trunks, this is Gohan, we're going out" she then turned back to Gohan. "Gohan, this is Trunks, my brother."

Trunks offered his hand and Gohan took it"nice to meet you, Trunks Briefs, I'm her big brother."

Gohan nodded. "Same here, I'm Son Gohan."

"Be nice to her" Trunks warned with a smirk.

"Trunks" Bra snapped.

"Don't worry I will. But I have to go now" he said turning to Bra. She nodded and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"I'll see you on Monday, and thanks for the wonderful time." Bra blushed a little and smiled.

"Thank you for making me feel so good." Then he looked at Trunks. "Trunks nice to meet you, see you both later" Gohan said and began to leave. Trunks nodded and walked into his sister's apartment. Bra looked after Gohan and then walked after her brother.

Bra glared at his form when she noticed he was already digging in the fridge. "How long are you gonna be here? Because if its a long time then you're gonna have to go to the market on a regular basis" Bra snickered.

Trunks emerged with a donut in his mouth and nodded. "Don't worry, I'll give you money for the groceries, and as for how long I'm staying I don't know. It depends on how good negotiations go for me" his blue eyes then narrowed. "Bra, how old is that guy? He doesn't look THAT old, but I can tell he's not your age."

Bra ignored his question and plopped down onto the couch, turning on the TV. "He's a bit older than me, but that is why I like him, so don't you worry about that" Bra said snobbishly.

"Just take care little sis, men older than you take advantage of naive girls, I'm not saying that you are naive" he said as he saw her eyes narrow darkly. "I'm just saying that I want you to be careful" Trunks said seriously.

"Trunks, you don't know Gohan, he's not like that! He is a very sweet and respectful man, up until now he hasn't made any move to touch me intimately" Bra said defending Gohan.

"If you say so, but if he hurts you in any way then I'll kick his ass" Trunks said plucking the remote from her hand and lying down on the other couch that was surrounding the huge flatscreen TV.

"If he hurts me in any way I'll kick his ass" Bra said jokingly. 'But I doubt that he will, I can see it in his eyes that everytime we are together he falls more and more for me,' Bra thought with a dreamy smile.

"Next time just be careful, imagine if I had come over with dad, what do you think he would have done" Trunks asked seriously.

Bra cringed"Daddy would have ringed Gohan's neck! I really do need to be careful" Bra muttered. 'Especially now that my brother is here. He can't know that Gohan in married!' Bra smiled sweetly at Trunks and leaned back to watch the movie he had just put on.

"Oh my gosh Bra, your brother is such a hottie" Maron whispered as they sat in class. She had seen him when she had gone to ask Bra about her date.

"I'll take your word for it, he looks like my father, with the exception that my dad has black hair and eyes" Bra whispered back. She looked up and her eyes met momentarily with Gohan's. He smiled softly and resumed the reading of his book.

"He's really into you" Sharon whispered from the other side of her as she watched the exchange.

Bra smiled and nodded"I like him too, a lot."

"We noticed" Maron said. "Hey Bra, does your brother have a girlfriend"

Bra and Sharon laughed at their friend and Bra shook her head. "Not that I know of, but I'll make sure to ask him if he wants to go out with you" Bra said.

"Thanks" Maron said happily.

"No prob" Bra replied.

"Tell him that I'll go visit in a few days" Sharon said. Bra nodded and her cell phone shook.

"I wonder who it is" she muttered. She opened her flip phone and put it to her ear. "Hello"

"Bra? It's Trunks, do you think that you can come by my new office after class and help me out"

"Yeah sure, where is it" She asked. Trunks gave her the address and she hung up.

Maron started to ask things about Trunks but they were interrupted when the door to the class swung open and a beautiful woman walked in. She had long black hair tied into a braid and her eyes were a soft blue. She was wearing a short skirt and a blazer and she walked in with a wicked smile directed towards Gohan.

Bra watched frozen as the woman walked over to him and kissed his lips. She then exchanged a few words with him and he stood. Gohan looked at Bra and then followed her. Bra kept watching as the woman waved towards Pan and then she and Gohan disappeared from her view.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I think that was our Prof's wife" Maron said.

Bra nodded dumbly"She's a very pretty woman! I had never seen her before."

"No wonder the little witch Pan is actually pretty" Sharon said.

"Yes of course! I know how to get Pan back, and my brother is going to help me" she said wickedly.

"But what about me" Maron whined.

"Well if he likes you, then I'll just tell him to forget it, but don't worry its just a little game to get even with Pan" Bra said.

Gohan came back in looking a bit angry and tense, he looked towards Bra and relaxed a bit. She gave him a questioning look, but he just sighed and looked away.

Bra's eyes narrowed and for the remainder of the class she didn't look at him. They were finally dismissed and all the students left. Bra, Sharon, and Maron were the last to leave the class, and Bra ignored Gohan's looks making it to the door before he stopped her.

"Gohan, let go of me. I have many things to do" she said trying to pull her arm out of his gentle grip.

"Why are you angry? Its not my fault my wife came here" he said in a whisper.

"I thought you said things weren't going good between you two! But she comes in here and starts smooching on you, what am I supposed to think"

"She just came here to rile me up, you don't know how she is, she acts as if this is all a game" Gohan said taking her hands in his. "Don't be angry, even though you look beautiful all angry and jealous" he said slyly.

"Me jealous" She laughed sarcastically. "Dream on Professor." She turned away from him and sighed dramatically.

"Can I make it up to you" He asked as he put his nose in her hair and breathed in. Bra turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"How"

"We can go to the movies and then dancing, how does that sound" He asked as he twirled a strand of her hair in his finger.

Bra sighed and nodded"When"

"Can you wait until Friday" He asked her carefully, expecting her to throw another fit.

"Ok, I'm not angry anymore" Bra said softly. "Can I at least have a kiss" She asked with a pout.

Gohan looked towards the door and both Maron and Sharon turned to look another way, he then turned to Bra and nodded. His lips touched hers softly at first and then turned more intense"Happy" he asked as he bit her lower lip gently.

"Very" Bra smiled"I'll see you next class then" she said walking towards the door.

"Oh and Ms. Briefs"

Bra turned and looked at him expectantly.

"I'd like to have my tie back one of these days" he laughed. Bra smiled and nodded. "Oh and do your homework"

Bra giggled from the door and left with her friends.

"Should we order some Pizza's" Trunks asked.

Bra was typing furiously while her brother dictated some information for her, but as always his stomach had decided to interrupt. "Yeah, just tell them to charge it to my account."

Trunks nodded and then made his way to get the number that was on the fridge, he grabbed the cordless phone and the doorbell rang. He walked over to the door and opened it. He looked expectantly at the person on the other side and waited for them to talk.

"Who the hell are you" the tall black haired young man asked.

"I should be asking you the same, who the hell are you to come over here screaming things" Trunks growled.

"Bra's my girlfriend, so I'd appreciate knowing what you are doing in her house" Goten snapped.

"If you really knew Bra you'd know that she has an older brother" Trunks said matter-of-factly.

Goten's eyes widened. "You're her brother? Well I apologize I didn't' kn"

"It's kinda obvious you know, next time before you go screaming to someone's home, ask will you? In any case you don't know my sister that well either" Trunks said with a smirk.

Goten's eyes narrowed"Can I please speak to her"

Trunks gave him an annoyed look and nodded, he then turned and called"Bra there's some guy here to see you" He screamed towards the library where his sister was typing her Lit. Essay.

"Who is it" She screamed back.

"Says he's your guy"

Bra came into the room and rolled her eyes. "What are you doing here Goten"

"Bra, baby we need to talk" he said softly.

"There's nothing to talk about, I'm really busy so please just leave" Bra turned away from him.

"Hey Bra what toppings do you want on your pizza" Trunks called interrupting Goten.

"Chicken and onion" she called back, then she turned to Goten"Look, I know Pan is your family, but she had no right to scream things out like that in public! Especially when she decides to insult me" Bra said accusingly.

"Look I'm sorry! It was wrong of me to jump the gun like that, I'm sorry" he whispered.

Bra sighed and nodded"Apology accepted Goten" he started towards her, but her raised hand stopped him. "But I think it best if we stay away from each other for a while."

"WHAT" Goten nearly yelled"You're breaking up with me"

"Goten! We were never really in an official relationship! You told me that yourself"

"You have another guy don't you" Goten asked in a deathly calm voice.

Bra sighed in annoyance and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Well you know what? In that case I think we should see other people" Goten growled.

Bra raised an eyebrow"Did you have a girl in mind already"

"That wouldn't be your problem. But ok, its over Bra, when you need me, you'll know where to find me" he said with a knowing smile.

"Get out of my house Goten"

He glared at her and left, slamming the door loudly.

She turned and met her brother's amused and narrowed eyes. "He ended up breaking up with you" He snickered.

"We were never really official because he's afraid of any kind of commitment, I wont get into details as to why I was with him, because I doubt you want to know" Trunks nodded in disgust. "So a few days ago, he gave his little niece the chance to insult me and he had the nerve to get mad at me. So I told him to stay away from me."

Trunks raised a lavender eyebrow. "So who's the other guy that I met? Can it be that my little sis IS turning into a player" he teased.

"Shut it Trunks. Goten was just a fling, Gohan is more serious" Bra said.

"I gotta admit that at first I thought it was Gohan, but then I noticed he was younger and his hair was different, they really look alike" Trunks said thoughtfully.

"That's because they're brother's" Bra said matter-of-factly.

"WHAT" Trunks said in shock. Bra nodded and he started to laugh uncontrollably. "You have turned into a player!..." after laughing for a few minutes he sobered and sat up on the couch"Do they know they both have you in common"

"Only Gohan" she shrugged. "Speaking of being a player, I have a plan to get back at this girl I don't like, will you help me"

"What? NO." He turned the TV on and decided to ignore her.

"Trunks please? Oh and by the way, Maron likes you and she wants to know if you'll go out with her" Bra said flatly.

"Your blond friend"

"Yeah, the one that came by on Sunday" Bra said.

"She's cute, tell her that I'll go out with her on Sunday."

"I'll tell her only if you promise to help me with that girl I hate, besides Maron already knows my plan" Bra said wiggling her eyebrows.

Trunks sighed in annoyance"Fine I'll help you, now tell me what you want to do" he said.

"Ok."

"That was such a great movie" Bra said as she and Gohan walked out from the theater. Bra had her arm wrapped around his and he had let her borrow his jacket.

"Yeah, I didn't know you liked horror movies" Gohan said with a chill.

"That's because you never asked" Bra giggled. "But I could tell that you don't like them by the way you were holding my hand" she said with a smirk.

"I-uh... I wasn't scared, if that's what you were thinking" he stuttered.

"Yeah right" Bra laughed. "So where to now"

"How about we get some pizza" he asked pointing towards a pizzeria that was across the shopping center.

"Great! I could go for some Pizza" Bra said. They got into his car and then drove over to park closer to the restaurant.

As they sat down next to each other in the booth and waited, Gohan watched her quietly. 'I can't help but continue to think that she is a young girl that has no business with a married man, but she's just so beautiful and intelligent, and I like her,' he debated to himself. 'What should I do? The more I know, the less I want to let her go.'

"What's on your mind" Bra asked.

"A lot. I have no right to be here with you. You are a young woman who deserves to find a young man to share things with, I can't promise you anything. I have a daughter your age and I am still married" he said softly, not daring to look into her shocked blue eyes.

"Why are you telling me this"

"Because I am a man that is far older than you, I'm old enough to be your father, and I don't want to start something that will not grow" he said sadly.

"But I don't care Gohan, you know that damn well. I like you for who you are, I don't care about your wife, or your age, or the fact that you have a daughter my age. All I know is that I feel something special every time I look at you, every time I look into those dark eyes of yours. Are you going to tell me you don't feel the same" Bra asked him seriously.

Gohan looked into those big azure eyes and shook his head. "I can't deny something that pulls at me, but I don't want to find out that this was a game, that I was just an infatuation."

"I swear it over all that is precious to me, that you are not, nor do I want you to be a game to me, but I also am afraid that I will be some young girl that you will sleep with and then end up leaving her to go back to his wife" Bra whispered.

"I don't think that will happen" he said slowly. "Things between my wife and I are beyond repair. I don't think anything will ever bring us together."

"That is a good thing then" Bra said as she took his hand in his.

"I think I agree with you" he whispered as he brought his lips to hers.

He walked at a leisurely pace, checking out the girls that were located on campus. They looked at him and waved his way, he knew he was a VERY good looking guy. Then he looked up and saw her. She wasn't as pretty as the blonde he was dating but she was close.

She dropped a piece of paper without realizing it and he grabbed it before anyone could.

"Excuse me miss, but you seem to have dropped this" he said giving her a drop dead gorgeous smile.

She looked at him without hiding her leering and he smirked. "Th-thank you" she stuttered.

"If I may introduce myself, my name is Trunks, with who do I have the pleasure of speaking with" he asked smoothly.

"Son Pan, and the pleasure is all mine" she said regaining a bit of confidence in herself.

"Well Ms. Son, I hope to see you around here again" he said with a wink as he walked away.

"So do I" she muttered to herself.

Trunks smirked to himself but then frowned. 'I wonder what my little sister is up to,' he thought as he went to his car.

Bra was walking slowly towards Gohan's class, just as she was about to enter, her arm was grabbed and she was pulled back. She looked up in shock and encountered Goten's deep sad eyes.

"Bra, please I'm sorry" Goten said as he pressed his forehead against hers and brought her small body into his arms.

"Goten, you were the one that broke it off. Just don't do this, I don't want to end up hurting you" Bra said as she caressed his face lightly.

Goten sighed in resignation and nodded. "Can I at least have a last kiss"

Bra looked at him sadly and nodded. "Fine Goten, but that is the last you will get from me." Before she could say another word, he grabbed her into a deep kiss and Bra let out a muffled 'eep.'

Unfortunately for Bra, Gohan chose that moment to come out of the class and his mouth dropped open. "Goten. Ms. Briefs! I don't believe this is either the place or time to be doing your business." He spat.

Bra pulled away from Goten. "Professor Gohan! I can explain... he- ... I- um"

"No need to explain Ms. Briefs, class is about to start" he ground out and with that he turned and nearly marched back into his class.

"I guess my brother is having a bad day" Goten mumbled.

"Stay away from me Goten" Bra snapped as she went into the classroom. Goten shrugged and left with a smirk pulling at his face.

"Gohan I can explain" Bra said as she walked over to his desk and to him.

"I may use glasses Ms. Briefs, but I certainly am not blind" he said as he stood to write some things on the board.

"So what? You're not even going to give me the benefit of the doubt" Bra asked.

"Oh, you have my doubt alright, my brother is your age so you're better off with him" Gohan said without turning.

"Are you saying that you don't want to see me anymore" Bra asked dumbly.

"I'd love to keep seeing you Bra, but it is obvious that things between us wont work, we are too different" he whispered.

"Fine Gohan" she whispered. His eyes widened but he didn't turn to look at her"We'll see how long you last without me."

He whirled around to face her. "Please take your seat Ms. Briefs, class is about to start" he said tightly. Bra sent back a confident smirk.

"Whatever you say, Professor, just do me one huge favor" she kept smirking. "When you're lying in bed ALONE, think of me" she said as she blew him a kiss and pranced over to her seat.

'Don't worry, I doubt I'll be able to stop thinking about you, even in my dreams,' Gohan said as he slumped his shoulders and turned to continue writing his notes on the board.

Can it really be over so soon? Well stay tuned for the next chapter and find out. I'll see you guys soon!

Byebye

!Joey!


	4. Precious

Thanks for the great reviews! It is really inspiring for me to see that so far I haven't received a flame, my readers and reviewers are what keep me writing. And I must say that I'm really enjoying writing this fic. Many things are going to happen in the next few chapters so just hang on a bit, because this is going to get good. Ok so I won't keep you guys any longer.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters used here. They belong to Akira Toriyama, Toei, Bird Studio, FUNimation, and the many others that I don't know about.  
~~~*~~~  
Precious  
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
  
"You had a fight with your boytoy?" Trunks teased.  
  
"Trunks do not bother me right now because I am in the most foulest mood I have ever been in my entire life!" Bra nearly screamed. Her brother flinched at her volume and backed down. She really was angry, but most of all hurt at the fact that Gohan hadn't even let her explain.  
  
"Why don't you talk to him?" Trunks asked as he filled out some forms.  
  
"Because he's the one that won't let me talk, now he has to apologize if he wants to continue seeing me!" Bra snapped.  
  
"You're as stubborn as mom you know, and by the way I met Pan," he said matter-of-factly.  
  
"What did you think of her?"  
  
"Not my type, I don't want to sound harsh, but she looks like the type of girl a guy would just 'hit and run', if you know what I mean," her brother said with a smirk.  
  
Bra rolled her eyes and took out a soda from the fridge. "So will you do it?"  
  
"Yeah, I will, but after I come back from my trip," he said.  
  
"What trip?"  
  
"Next month I have to go back to Japan to have mom sign some forms, and I'll be gone for about two weeks, when I come back I'll do it," he said with a tired sigh.  
  
"When you see momma and daddy, tell them that I love them very much alright?"  
  
"Sure, now go get some sleep brat its late," he said in that soft brotherly voice.  
  
"I will if you do too," she replied.  
  
"I'm almost done with these, so don't worry about me."  
  
"Alright, don't stay up too late," she muttered as she walked off to her room.  
  
~*~  
  
"So you guys sorta broke up?" Sharon asked.  
  
"Yeah, stupid Goten, if I didn't know better I'd say he's trying to break me and you-know-who up, but then again, there is no way Goten can possibly know about us!" Bra whispered as they took notes in Gohan's class.  
  
"And he hasn't talked to you since? How long has it been?"  
  
"About a week since it happened," Bra said as she scribbled on the margins of her paper.  
  
"Gosh, guys can be so stubborn," Maron muttered.  
  
"You're telling me," Bra mumbled.  
  
"Ms. Briefs am I interrupting your conversation? Some students come here to learn so if you're not one of them, I'm going to ask you to leave," Gohan snapped at her, the whole class looked up and stared between her and the teacher.  
  
Bra turned red in anger and uncrossed her legs. She then stuffed her things into her backpack and stood. "I am in no mood to deal with this asshole," Bra muttered at Maron and Sharon. She marched across the room towards the door and shot Gohan an angry glare, she then grabbed the door and left slamming it roughly behind her.  
  
Gohan put down his book and glasses and then slammed a fist on his desk. "Finish taking the notes on the board and I will be back in a few minutes," he said as he ran towards the door and after Bra.  
  
He caught up to her just as she was turning the corner, he grabbed her arm and turned her around. "Gohan leave me alone, I am not in the mood to have you harass me and embarrass me in front of your whole damn class!" Bra tried not to yell but she felt very frustrated.  
  
"Look I apologize for the incident in the classroom, but you must understand what it felt like to see you with my brother!" He whispered angrily.  
  
"The problem was that you didn't let me explain! You just assumed the worst and didn't even let me defend myself! Now leave me alone, I have better things to do than to stay here and argue with you." Bra snatched her arm from his grip.  
  
"I will give you the chance to explain to me what it was that I saw," Gohan said seriously.  
  
"Oh, so NOW you want to hear it!" Bra said mockingly. "Well too bad Gohan, because I wont tell you anything until you apologize."  
  
"Why should I apologize? You were the one that was smooching with my brother!"  
  
"Oh yeah? Well I'm not the one who is married!" Bra shot back.  
  
"Was that a problem when you were all over me the times we have gone out?" He asked smugly.  
  
"I didn't hear you complaining," Bra huffed and turned away from him.  
  
"Look Bra," he sighed softly and turned her around. "The last thing I want is for us to be angry at each other when we clearly have something special."  
  
"But you think that what we are doing is wrong and blah blah blah, I don't need your sympathy Gohan. Just tell me that you want to go back to your wife and that will be the end of it!"  
  
"As much as I love being with you, the truth is that what we are doing is wrong. I am married and I am old enough to be your father."  
  
"Then why did you get so riled up when you saw Goten kiss me?"  
  
"It was just a shock to see you that way," he mumbled.  
  
Bra nodded and pursed her lips. "Fine Gohan, if this is the end, then so be it. I wont bother to speak to you aside from student to teacher."  
  
"I-I I'm sorry," he muttered.  
  
"So am I," Bra said softly and walked away from him.  
  
Gohan watched her go and growled to himself, why did he feel so bad about letting her go? There was a twinge in his heart at the sad look that had been reflected in her lovely blue eyes.  
  
'What have you done to me child?' He asked himself.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Bra hastily wiped away the tears going down her face. 'This was all a game, why am I crying?' She asked herself. She unlocked her car and got in. 'I can't possibly be falling for him can I?' She screamed at herself and revved her car, she then pulled out of the parking lot and left.  
  
~*~  
  
A few more weeks passed by and things between her and Gohan didn't change much. Bra didn't talk to him as much anymore, and they had refrained from sharing any kisses or touches.  
  
Sometimes while she was in class doing an assignment, Bra would look up and find Gohan staring at her with a sad look in his eyes. She would shoot him a glare and then continue doing her work without another glance.  
  
Bra was sitting on campus watching as her brother laid all his charms and began to flirt with Pan.  
  
"She swears he's actually into her," Maron whispered hatefully.  
  
"Now Maron, don't get jealous, the fact that he's flirting with her doesn't mean that he's going to stop seeing you," Bra said with a smirk. "My brother has told me how close you two have become."  
  
Maron blushed and sipped on her smoothie, "he actually tells you about that?"  
  
"Not in detail, but he did explain why he didn't come home one night," Bra and Sharon snickered.  
  
"My new room-mate weren't home and I was lonely," Maron said with a pout.  
  
"Yeah and you just needed a stuffed bear to sleep with, ne?" Sharon asked.  
  
"We did have quite a lot of fun," Maron snickered when the two other girls scowled.  
  
"Yeah and I didn't need to know that," Bra laughed.  
  
"Seriously, I don't want details on what you do with my cousin," Sharon said sticking out her tongue childishly.  
  
"Then stop harassing me unless you want me to get into REAL detail," Maron argued.  
  
Bra put up her hands in defense and then looked up when Maron elbowed her in the side. "Look," was all she said.  
  
Bra watched silently as Gohan walked past her, he looked at her briefly and then kept walking. "So?" Bra snapped.  
  
"You guys are definitely not talking?" Sharon asked.  
  
"No, I gave him the chance to apologize but he didn't. But I'm quite certain that feelings for me had started to grow inside of him. I could feel it in his kiss, in his touch........." Bra trailed off and frowned.  
  
"You are falling in love with him?" Maron said it as a statement rather than a question.  
  
Bra's eyes widened and she shook her head, "No. This is all just a game, I can't possibly be....... can I?" she asked with a pleading look at her friends.  
  
Sharon just looked away and Maron smiled. "That is for you and only you to figure out Bra." Her friend said wisely.  
  
Bra scowled and crossed her arms. "Even if I did love him, he'd be too involved with his wife because "what we are doing is wrong", tell that to someone who believes you," she muttered towards his retreating form.  
  
Trunks then kissed Pan on the cheek and walked towards them. He waved at his sister and cousin, and shot 'his girl' a smirk. Maron huffed and looked away from him.  
  
"Is my little blondie jealous?" he teased as he kissed her neck.  
  
"This little blondie will kick your ass if you get too involved with that little witch," she shot back.  
  
"Don't worry about it baby, she's just going to be a game, she means nothing to me," he said as he pulled her up, sat on her chair and then pulled her over his lap. Bra eyed her brother carefully and shot him a you- better-not-be-playing-with-her look. He just shook his head and turned back to her. "Hey there's a party tonight that I was invited to, you girls wanna go?" Trunks asked.  
  
"You don't even come to this University and you were already invited to a party?" Sharon asked.  
  
"Yeah, I just tell them I got transferred and give some girls one of my dazzling smiles and I'm in," he said with a smirk.  
  
Bra sniggered to herself and opened a candy wrapper. "Well, I for one AM going, I can go for getting wasted at the moment."  
  
Trunks and Sharon gave each other a look and Trunks shook his head. "Your still mad at your guy?"  
  
"He's not my guy, we were never really official either, we just went our separate ways," Bra shrugged and crossed her arms over her chest angrily.  
  
"Alright then, here is the address, we'll all meet at the front of the house at 9pm, got it?" Trunks asked. All three girls nodded, and they stood to go to class.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"You look nice, but you better not get TOO wasted, and be careful with guys I don't want you to end up getting hurt either," Trunks said as he grabbed his coat and went towards the door.  
  
"You too, don't let Maron see you with other girls either, or she'll really kick your ass," Bra said with a laugh. She was wearing a short denim skirt, her knee high boots, and a navy blue halter top, with a matching denim jacket. Her hair was down and she was wearing normal make-up.  
  
"Let's get going then," her brother said as she stepped out and then closed the door.  
  
~*~  
  
The party was actually pretty good, and as soon as she got there, many good looking guys tried to pick her up. She became quite interested in one or two, but the rest just started to annoy her.  
  
Just as she was walking towards the door with her second beer in her hand, she slammed into someone. She looked up and her eyes met with dark black ones, of a very cute young man.  
  
"Sorry," he said almost shyly. He had dark tanned skin, black hair and he looked intriguing but with a lot of shyness in him. He stared at her for a moment, and had Bra not been a little drunk, she would have realized that he was checking her out.  
  
"That's ok," Bra chortled as she reaffirmed her grip on the beer bottle. "My name is Bra, what's yours?"  
  
"Uub, nice to meet you," he extended his hand with a small smile.  
  
"I haven't seen you around, are you new?"  
  
"Yes, I just transferred from Japan to the states, what about you?"  
  
"No, I've been here for a year already. Do you have a girlfriend?" Bra asked boldly.  
  
He shook his head and blushed deeply.  
  
"That's good, because you're cute, but be careful with who you hang around with," she said a bit slurry. He nodded with a smile and waved at her as he walked away.  
  
"Cute," Bra muttered as she made a U-turn and walked over to get another beer. Trunks caught up to her and grabbed her arm.  
  
"Having fun, sis?" he asked in a slurred voice also.  
  
"The drinks are good, what are you doing now?"  
  
"I'm leaving with Maron, here," he said handing her the capsule with his car in it. "Don't stay too long and stop drinking, I don't want you to have an accident, it will be safer that you get Sharon to drive you she hasn't had a drink," he said sternly.  
  
"She hates drinking," Bra nodded stupidly and walked off to get another beer. After that one, she met a guy and he had a very convincing way of flirting with her.  
  
"So how about it babe? Wanna 'check out' my car?" He asked as he grabbed her hand and began to pull her outside. He had a nice brand new Thunder Bird where up until now he had been a gentleman. But once inside it, he tried to be Mr. Grabby.  
  
His lips went from her mouth to her neck, and his hands began to grip her butt. Bra laughed against him, but then an image of Gohan's face came unbidden into her mind, and she remembered what his kisses had been like. Bra tried to push him away but he was much bigger than her and he just pinned her arms to her side and shoved her legs apart.  
  
"Let me go you big oaf!" Bra screamed into his ear. He slapped her across the face and kept on fondling her.  
  
"You little slut, you weren't complaining before, now keep still, I promise you'll have a good time," he chuckled as he grabbed a breast.  
  
"NO! HELP! LET ME GO YOU BASTARD!" She screamed, hoping someone would hear her. "SOMEBODY HELP! LET GO!"  
  
Suddenly his great weight was lifted off of her and she saw that he was pulled over the car. She sat up nearly in tears and watched in shock as a dark figure nearly pounded the hell out of the guy.  
  
"Don't you ever disrespect a woman like that again! And stay the hell away from her!" The man screamed. Bra tried her best to not break into tears and she fixed her shirt and her jacket. She then stepped out of the car shaking in fear.  
  
"Bra?"  
  
She looked up and broke into tears. "Gohan?" she fell into his strong arms and started sobbing. He held her tightly and kissed the top of her head.  
  
"Its ok sweety, I'm here, nobody is going to hurt you!" He said as he rubbed her back soothingly.  
  
"Oh Gohan, it was horrible!" She cried. "Please take me home?"  
  
He nodded and took the capsule she offered. When the car popped out he helped her in and then went to the passenger side. While he drove, Bra didn't talk or look at him, she just sobbed quietly and looked at her hands.  
  
A few minutes later, he pulled into the parking of her apartment and got off. He walked over to her side and slowly helped her out. Bra kept her head down, feeling too ashamed to even look him in the eyes. He took hold of her hand and then pulled her to the elevator and used her key to get in.  
  
Once inside her apartment, he turned to look at her and sighed when she turned away from him and started to cry. Gohan frowned and took her in his arms.  
  
"It's ok, don't cry," he whispered softly. He now noticed that she was drunk and that her hair was mused and her make-up had run off her face. "Come here, you need to get to bed." He put a hand to her back and one behind her knees and picked her up. He took her to her room and sat her on the bed.  
  
He then fished through her drawers and pulled out a pair of sweat pants and a T-shirt. "Bra, can you put these on?" he asked her softly. She looked at the clothing and nodded slowly.  
  
She nearly fell of the bed when she started to remove her jacket so Gohan helped her. He removed her jacket, then her boots and then awkwardly helped her take off her skirt and put on the pants. He opted for just putting the large shirt over her halter top. He then lifted the covers and helped her get into bed.  
  
Right before she drifted off, she slurred some last words, "Please stay with me Gohan."  
  
"Don't worry, I wont leave you," he said as he took off his shoes and got into bed with her, but over the sheets. She snuggled against him and he gently ran a hand through her hair until her breathing became even. He then kissed her face and drifted off to sleep himself.  
  
In the morning, Bra woke with a start and ran straight to the bathroom to deposit yesterdays contents in the john. She then walked to the sink and washed her face and teeth, she looked at herself in the mirror and grimaced. She had bags under her eyes, her face was pale making her look like a ghost, and she wore a look that was fit to scare the dead. She felt that with the headache she felt she'd need a whole bottle of aspirin to make it go away. 'When you're getting drunk you never think of the consequences,' she thought bitterly.  
  
She then decided to get a really black coffee and made her way towards the kitchen. On her way she passed a sleeping Gohan on the couch and just yawned. She poured her coffee and was about to take a sip when she finally realized that Gohan was there.  
  
Bra smacked her forehead and felt like an idiot. She could remember bits and pieces of what went on the night before and again she felt tears threatening to fall. She pulled out a stool and sat in it, the noise waking Gohan up.  
  
He sat up and yawned tiredly, he then stood and stretched his cramped muscles, he turned and stopped dead in his tracks. She was frowning down at her coffee and a hand was pulling at her hair.  
  
"Good morning," he whispered.  
  
"Maybe for you because I for one am having the worst morning ever," she muttered.  
  
"How's the hang-over? You feeling ok?"  
  
Bra shook her head. "Not with all the trouble I caused yesterday. Gosh I was so stupid! I got totally wasted and I almost ended up getting raped," she said running a hand through her hair.  
  
"That was not your fault, though I must admit that getting drunk is not a good thing to do," he said as he walked over to her. "Don't beat yourself up about it."  
  
"I just have one question," Bra muttered, he nodded and she continued. "Why was it that you were there when that guy was attacking me?"  
  
"I live near the house where the party was. I was stressed so I went out for a walk, that's when I heard you scream. But at the moment I didn't know it was you," he said softly.  
  
Bra felt like wailing in embarrassment but she just looked down shamefully. "You must see me as some foolish little girl, don't you? And I don't blame you, no wonder you want nothing to do with me. No wonder you don't want me," Bra said the last part mostly to herself.  
  
Gohan kneeled before her and pushed her chin up to look her in the eyes, "What makes you think that I don't want you?"  
  
"For one I get drunk and make a fool out of myself, two I-- what did you just say?"  
  
"I asked that what makes you think I don't want you? You're smart, beautiful, sharp-witted, what more can a man ask for?"  
  
"A more mature woman," she whined to herself. Then she turned to look him in the eye. "You're not lying to me are you?" she asked, he shook his head. "Then why do you refuse a relationship with me?"  
  
"You know why, you're too young and I'm a married man. You deserve someone that has more things in common with you."  
  
"But how can you say that when you haven't even given us a chance? What's wrong with just having a physical relationship?" She asked as her blue eyes searched his.  
  
"Because I don't want to base a relationship on just sex, I want to know you," he replied.  
  
"Then what's stopping you?" Bra asked smugly. He seemed to think for a few seconds and then he sighed softly.  
  
"Fine. But you must understand that I am married and that my obligation goes to my family first," he told her sternly.  
  
"As long as you have time for me, I don't care," she whispered with a huge smile.  
  
Gohan grinned back and brought her face to his and their lips touched in a sweet lingering kiss.  
  
"I will always have time for you my sweet precious Bra................"  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
Ok, next chapter is going to be a surprise, let me know if you guys like it, I'll see you in a few!  
  
Byebye  
  
~!Joey!~ 


	5. Yours Truly

Here's another chapter for you guys! The surprise is that this is finally the lemon, so if you guys don't like to read that, then just skip through it!  
~~~*~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters used here. They belong to Akira Toriyama, Toei, Bird Studio, FUNimation, and the many others that I don't know about.  
~~~*~~~  
Yours truly  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
  
Bra turned on the hot water to her hot tub and poured some aroma therapy, salts and some bubbles into the water. All she wanted to do was relax. Who ever thought running a company would be so difficult. Trunks had left the company in her hands for a few weeks and said he'd be back to take over.  
  
Between school and the office, it was very stressing. School was almost over for the summer and things with Gohan were smoother and more serious. They had gotten to know each other well, but he was still a bit hesitant about getting intimate, that would change soon, Bra thought with a smirk.  
  
She stepped over to the tub and began to remove her clothing, dropping it in the hamper that was near. Just as she was about to step into the water the door bell rang and Bra walked over to the door of the bathroom and grabbed a silk red robe, putting it on. She then walked over to answer the door. On the other side stood Gohan with his back to her. As soon as he turned, his breath hitched in his throat.  
  
'She looks beautiful,' Gohan thought numbly as she smiled and offered him to enter the apartment. He had no idea if she did it on purpose to seduce him, or she just looked so alluring all the time, but she was wearing a very thin royal blue silk robe. To his delight, it left little to the imagination.  
  
"What are you doing here Gohan?" She asked with a smile.  
  
"I just can't stand my own home at the moment. Its getting harder and harder to deal with Videl, she gets home late, we barely even have intimacy, and to make matters worse Pan is acting very rebellious," he sighed tiredly and rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
One good look into his eyes showed Bra how deeply lonely and tired he felt. "I was about to jump into a nice, hot bath before you got here, care to join me? There's room for two," she said as she approached him and began to undo his tie.  
  
Gohan paused and felt his body react to her as she pressed herself to him. "I'd like that," he replied quietly. Bra nodded and took a hold of his hand guiding him into her apartment and closing the door, then she took him to her room and to the bathroom. He looked around and admired the girls taste.  
  
The room was a mix of white and black marble. With a huge black hot tub filled with water and bubbles. She had lit a few scented candles around the bathroom and it filled the air with a pleasant lavender smell.  
  
"So how about it?" Bra purred and winked towards the tub. He nodded and began to unbutton his shirt but her small delicate hands stopped him. "Let me." She slowly unbuttoned his shirt and slipped it off, her eyes admiring the chiseled perfection before her. She removed his glasses and placed them on top of one of the towels at the sink. Next came his pants, she slowly unbuckled his belt and unzipped them. She looked up into his face and winked as she pushed them down his legs.  
  
Bra looked down and smirked, he was a bit excited and straining against his boxers. She looked up again and noticed he was blushing deeply. "Don't feel embarrassed Gohan, its good to know that you like what I do to you," she purred. Then her hands traced the hem of the snug boxers and slowly slid them off. She nearly gasped at his well-endowment and she stood back up.  
  
"My turn," he said with a small grin. He took the belt knotted at her waist and slowly undid the knot. He then took the edges of the robe and slid them down her shoulders and arms, until the silk robe pooled to the floor. He looked down at her body and nearly groaned. She was even more beautiful than he thought. Compared to him, she was small and slender. She had nice round curves, a flat smooth stomach, big firm breasts and long slim legs, Gohan stared.  
  
"The water is waiting," she smiled as she led him into the hot soothing water. She sat down first and then guided him to sit between her legs. He leaned back and rested comfortably against her soft body. Bra took a bar of soap and then gently began to lather his chest. He sighed and relaxed his head in the valley of her breasts, he closed his eyes and they had a very long moment of complete peace and silence.  
  
His hands were resting over her thighs and her legs wrapped around his waist. She sighed softly and asked, "Why have you let the situation with your wife get this far? I mean, if she makes you unhappy, then why not leave her?"  
  
"Its mostly a matter of honor. When I married her, I promised to love her and take care of her until the day we died. Besides, my mother would kill me if I left Videl. I was young when I asked her to marry me, then we had Pan and she received a scholarship and I was offered a job here. We were happy but good things never last," he said sadly.  
  
Bra moved from behind him and stopped in front of him, the suds covering her body from his eyes. "Maybe you weren't meant to be. You never now if your true happiness is right in front of you." Her blue eyes looked deep into his black ones.  
  
He sighed deeply and his hands wound around her waist and he pulled her body to his. His mouth descended onto hers and Bra moaned softly into his mouth. She pulled away, slowly gasping for air, her cheeks were flushed and she noticed that now Gohan was just looking at her intensely.  
  
"Gohan....." she whispered with a dark blue fire in her eyes, "the water is getting cold," she muttered as he kept his intense eyes on her face. Bra could feel his manhood digging into the pit of her stomach and knew that even if he wasn't touching her, he wanted her.  
  
He nodded and stood, he then helped her up and Bra grabbed a robe and handed him one. She dimmed the light of the lamp that was at her bedside and let loose the curtains that surrounded her canopy bed, then she turned to look at him.  
  
He was standing at the foot of her huge bed looking down and his face was in a small frown. He looked to be fighting a war against himself. Bra walked over to him and brought his face to hers.  
  
"Do you really have to think about it?" She asked.  
  
"I-I don't know. After this happens you'll probably regret it and I'm still married, I don't think we should-..............."  
  
"Then don't think," she whispered as she grabbed the edges of her robe and pulled it off, letting it fall off of her small body. Gohan's eyes closed and he looked away, then they snapped open when he felt her hands begin to remove the last article of clothing that separated them. Her warm wet mouth then covered his throat and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I know you need this as much as I do, Gohan," she said as she pressed her pelvis against his. Against himself Gohan groaned and he finally gave in to his raging need to feel her body against his.  
  
He cupped her bottom and picked her up, pressing her against his arousal. He opened the thin curtains and climbed over the bed with her under him. Bra kissed his corded neck and ran a hand through the hair at the nape of his neck, making a delicious shiver run down his spine. The need to feel him was so intense that she wanted nothing to do with foreplay, at least this time.  
  
"Gohan......... I just want to feel you, please," she pleaded against his mouth. His hands were roaming her soft inviting body and he felt his body on fire for the need to feel her around him.  
  
"We can still stop. Gods Bra, please tell me that you want to stop because I can't," he said against her collarbone.  
  
"No, I don't want you to stop," she said as she arched against him.  
  
Gohan grunted with the effort it took from not taking her over and over until they were too exhausted to go any longer. 'How can this be wrong, when it feels so right?' Gohan asked himself as her small hips tried to seek their denied union.  
  
"What are you waiting for?" Bra panted with lust. Gohan just leaned into her and kissed her lips. Bra gasped into his mouth as he slowly slid into her and Gohan took the opportunity to explore her mouth with his tongue.  
  
Bra gripped his sweaty shoulders as he stayed still, pulsing warm and hard inside her. Gohan didn't move and just took deep steady breaths as her tightness gripped him. Almost unconsciously her walls squeezed him and his eyes rolled shut with the sensation.  
  
He began to slowly slide in and out of her gasping as she moaned softly against his neck, her hips rising and falling in sync with his. Her nails dug into the skin of his back sharply and then her hands trail up and down his back as he moved inside her.  
  
Her fingers traveled down his spine and a shiver ran through his body, making Bra moan as she felt it. Her index finger then found an interesting spot, she deftly ran the pad of her fingers over a soft fury spot at the small of his back and he cried out and started to thrust into her wildly. Bra cried out his name and took hold of his shoulders as she took the hard ride.  
  
"W-what did you just do?" Gohan asked hoarsely.  
  
"This," she said as she trailed her fingers over the spot again, he moaned and his hands fisted on the sheets on either side of her. He started to move against her hard and quick and soon enough Bra felt the fire building inside her. She threw her head back and screamed his name over and over as she came, her body wracking with jolts of pleasure, while Gohan continued to slide easily in and out of her.  
  
Gohan moaned in pleasure as she spasmed wildly around him, and then he bit his lip and cried out her name as he released right after her. Just as he stiffened against her and came something incredible happened. Bra didn't know if she had imagined it or if she was just losing her mind after the intense rush of pleasure, but she watched as a golden light enveloped Gohan and his eyes turned a greenish blue. His deep black hair stood on end and it turned yellow.  
  
As soon as his release ended he returned to normal. Bra lay gasping and dazed in his arms as the pleasure began to subside. Gohan had no idea as to what happened, all he knew was that he had felt an incredible rush of power and pleasure that his eyes became blinded by light, then it all disappeared leaving only the tingling pleasure.  
  
"Gohan," Bra said as she took deep steadying breaths, "You just turned blonde."  
  
"What?" Gohan rasped in confusion.  
  
"Why......... why did you react that way when I touched that spot below your spine?" she asked softly. He rolled over to his side and hissed when their contact broke.  
  
"Promise that if I tell you something you won't freak out?" He asked as he nuzzled her neck. Bra nodded and draped a leg lazily over his hip as he held her. "When I was a small boy, I had a tail. My mother told me that I got that from my father but they didn't tell me more than that."  
  
Bra blinked and looked at him strangely, "Strange my daddy told us something about that-too........" She began to trail off as her eyes drifted closed. Gohan smiled down at her flushed but content looking face. She was such a beautiful creature, he didn't know if he'd be able to be without her ever again.  
  
~*~  
  
Bra woke up a bit sore and with cramped muscles but extremely in a euphoric mood. She stretched with a huge smile on her face and felt around the bed for her lover. She frowned and sat up when she was greeted by lonely silence. She looked around in disappointment but then noticed the note on her night stand. She opened it and smiled as she read.  
  
Bra,  
  
I apologize for not staying with you, but you must understand that at the moment I can't. I'm still a married man and I have a duty with my family. What we shared last night was the most special experience I had ever had and I will never forget it. Don't be angry, I will call you as soon as I can. Take care my blue-haired goddess.  
  
Yours Truly,  
  
Son Gohan  
  
Bra smiled happily and ran to take a shower. 'He said 'yours truly,' Bra thought in shock. But after last night how couldn't he? When she came out of her shower she went directly to the kitchen and began to cook a nice big breakfast. She sat down to eat and began to wonder what Gohan was doing at the moment.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
"Gohan! Gohan wake up now!" He was being shaken awake.  
  
He groaned tiredly and opened one eye. "What's all the screaming about?"  
  
"Do me a favor and tell me who the hell this is," Videl shoved a small paper into his face and Gohan recognized it as the note that Bra had written to him nearly a month back before they had gone to dinner.  
  
He looked up into her angry blue eyes and sighed, 'I am in no mood for this right now,' he thought bitterly. "Would you really care?" he spat the question as he sat up.  
  
"Yeah, I would! I am not going to let you make me look like a fool while you go out with some hussy," she yelled.  
  
Gohan stood closing his hands into fists as he tried to contain his anger. "The only fool here would be me, for believing this past year that you are 'working late' or I don't know what other bullshit excuses you have given me," he said as her eyes widened momentarily. "You have the guts to demand things of me when you have left our family neglected," he said as he walked to the closet to get some clothes.  
  
"I don't need to hear all this from you," Videl brushed her long hair and began to braid it.  
  
"Where are you going? Are you going to 'work late' again?" he shot at her sarcastically.  
  
"Screw you Gohan, if I find out who you're little friend is, there will be hell to pay. And when I do, Pan will know about it too," she shot him a dark smile.  
  
"Don't you dare threaten me, and if Pan finds out about this, then I will not hesitate in telling her about the 'incident' ten years ago, I trust you know which one I'm talking about," he said in all seriousness as he grabbed his jacket and headed for the bathroom to brush his teeth. A few moments later he came back out and glared at her. "Years ago I wouldn't have even thought of black mailing you that way, but maybe if you weren't so busy, you would have realized I have changed," he said as he shut the door and left.  
  
Videl screamed in anger and threw her brush at a picture of her and Gohan. 'I will find out who that little bitch is, if its the last thing I do.' She thought as she walked out of the bedroom.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Sharon was over at Bra's apartment and sitting on her couch. She twirled a strand of green hair in her finger and watched as Bra paced the living room and screamed into the phone.  
  
"Goten why are you acting this way?................... You yourself said it was over and you promised to stay away from me!................... Oh BULLSHIT!" She screamed, not even realizing the door-bell had rang and Sharon had gotten up to answer.  
  
She walked into the bedroom and out through a different door. "What?................ Are you going to start acting as the jealous ex again?" She laughed sarcastically. "I have a right to find someone else, you were the one that didn't want a relationship. Goten it's OVER! It's been over for weeks! Leave me alone!" She yelled and hung up.  
  
She turned around and was met by a smirking Sharon and a wide-eyed Gohan. She smacked herself on the forehead and sighed. "I'm sorry you had to hear that, both of you," she said with an annoyed sigh. Sharon nodded and walked away from them and to the guest room, but not before winking at her cousin.  
  
"My brother again?" Gohan asked. Bra nodded and walked up to him.  
  
"What brings you here? Back for more?" She asked as she traced a finger over his lips invitingly.  
  
"As much as I'd love to, no. I just had an argument with Videl. She found the note you wrote me before our first dinner," he said as he pulled her into his chest.  
  
"What did she say?" Bra asked as she trailed her finger down his chest.  
  
"She said she wasn't going to let me make a fool out of her by having another woman," he said softly.  
  
"Why don't you just let her go? I mean, she makes you unhappy, Pan is old enough to understand, and I get the distinct feeling that you love her less and less by every passing minute," Bra said as her hand slowly brought his chin down and they locked in a heated kiss.  
  
Sharon came back out, "hey I have to go, I'm meeting with Maron and we're going shopping, have fun!" She quipped as she closed the door after her.  
  
Gohan laughed softly and grinned as Bra pulled him into her bedroom. "How about it? I'll promise to take your mind off your problems!" Bra purred as she turned around and began to unbutton his shirt.  
  
"Me first," he stopped her hands and began to undress her.  
  
"And you said you weren't here for this," Bra whispered as he pushed her gently onto the bed.  
  
~~*~~  
  
KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!  
  
There was a loud pounding on the door and Bra jerked awake and sat up. She looked towards her clock and gasped as she noticed it was past noon. She looked at the other occupant of the bed and smirked. Gohan was a VERY passionate lover, and he had managed to wear her and himself out completely.  
  
She found the nearest article of clothes that was on the floor and threw it on. She walked towards the door buttoning up Gohan's big dress shirt and she flung the door open.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" She growled.  
  
Pan flipped her hair and looked at her snobbishly. "I want to talk to Trunks."  
  
"He's out right now so you'll have to come some other time," Bra yawned tiredly, not in the mood to explain that he was out of the country.  
  
"Just answer me this," Pan said seriously. "Is he seeing someone else?"  
  
Bra eyed her warily, "Maybe he is, but I don't get involved in my brother's affairs so you'll have to ask him the next time you see him."  
  
"Thanks for nothing you little witch," Pan spat and marched away.  
  
"From one witch to another!" she shouted and stuck out her tongue childishly. When she turned around she slammed right into a warm chest. Gohan cradled her tightly and kissed the top of her head.  
  
"Who was it?" he asked sleepily. Bra noticed he was just wearing his boxers.  
  
"One of Trunks little girlfriends," she said with a shrug. "Did you sleep well?" She asked as she wiggled her eyebrows.  
  
"Better than I have in years," Gohan grinned. "What about you?" he asked as he sat on one of the huge couches.  
  
"I feel relaxed, thanks to you," she purred as she straddled his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I never thought I would feel this way about anybody," she said as she bit his lower lip.  
  
He grabbed a hand full of her blue hair and pressed her face against his, their lips met in a passionate kiss and Bra moaned as his tongue invaded her mouth. His hands left her hair and slipped under 'her' shirt and he gripped her full breasts, he rolled her nipples with his thumbs until they hardened and he leaned down to nip at one through the shirt.  
  
"Gohan," Bra gasped as he nipped her and as she felt his hardness press against her entrance through his boxers. Her pelvis started to move against his and he hissed as she rubbed against his incredibly hard erection. He let go of one breast and pulled his arousal from its last restraint, he then grabbed her hips and lifted her small body. Then with a groan he pushed her onto him, delighting in the way she cried out as he filled her up.  
  
His hands fumbled with the buttons of the shirt she was wearing and when he finally finished he pulled her to him and began to suck on one of her nipples greedily. Bra moaned and began to move over him.  
  
He leaned back against the couch and groaned as he pushed her harder over him, her soft cries mixed with his and he pulled her into a kiss, "Gods, you're so beautiful Bra," he rasped hoarsely against her ear. He then shifted and laid her on the couch with him over her.  
  
He began to thrust harder and as he pushed into her roughly she screamed his name and came. He let a few more desperate pumps of his hips into hers and then cried out into her hair as he came. He stayed over her for a few minutes, both clinging to each others sweaty bodies and breathing fast and short.  
  
Bra looked up the ceiling and took a deep breath, his head was safely resting at the nook of her neck and he was tasting the salt of her skin. "Gohan?"  
  
"Hmmm?" he asked lazily.  
  
"You're kinda heavy," Bra wheezed, he gasped softly and then rolled to his side on the couch.  
  
"Sorry," he said sheepishly. He kissed her forehead and twirled a strand of her beautiful blue hair around his finger. Bra ran a hand through his spikes and smiled up at him.  
  
"Do I get an A for the day?" she asked as she kissed his adam's apple.  
  
"You get an A++," Gohan said with a chuckle.  
  
"That's good," Bra said as she snuggled against him. She was in a peaceful little haze when her phone rang, the phone was on the table behind the couch. Bra groaned in annoyance and sat on Gohan's chest as she reached it and turned the phone on.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Bra? This is Trunks."  
  
"Hey bro, where are you?" Bra asked as she trailed a finger over his tightly packed stomach.  
  
"I'm at a restaurant, here, but I had to get away to tell you something."  
  
"Well? Tell me!" Bra snapped, Gohan scoffed at her outburst and he reached up to run a hand through her hair.  
  
"Dad is here with me, I'm just going to take a wild guess and say that you're with your dude?" her brother asked in amusement.  
  
"Shit, he's here with you?" Gohan frowned when she cursed.  
  
"Yes, and we just finished eating so you have a good fifteen minutes to get your boytoy out of the house," Trunks said seriously.  
  
"Ok, thanks Trunks, I'll see you in a few!" Bra had turned pale as she hung up. She jumped off Gohan and ran to her room. "Gohan, you have to go, my dad is here with my brother and if they were to find you here, my daddy will most likely break you in half!"  
  
Gohan's eyes widened and he ran into the room after her. "How long do we have?"  
  
"About fifteen minutes, how fast can you take a shower?" Bra stopped her running to ask.  
  
"I'll take one at home, I rather like your scent on me," he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. Bra smiled happily but then pushed him away.  
  
"Hurry up and get dressed then," Bra said.  
  
"I will as soon as you give me my shirt," he said sexily.  
  
Bra smirked wickedly and slowly took the edges of the shirt and slid it off her body, leaving her gloriously nude before him. His eyes roamed her soft and inviting curves and then he closed them. "Don't do that to me Bra, unless you want your father to arrive and find us in a VERY compromising position," he said invitingly.  
  
Bra smiled and handed him his shirt, then she picked up a robe and put it on. "It'll be harder for us to see each other while my father is here, aside from that I don't know how long he's going to be here," she whined as she helped him button up his shirt while he put on his pants.  
  
"We had our fun, but maybe one of these days you can get away and we'll go out," he said as he caressed her face lightly. Bra nodded and leaned up to kiss him.  
  
"I'll miss you," she said as she bit his bottom lip. He smiled at her and grabbed his coat.  
  
"See you in class sweetheart," he said kissing her lips once more and then going for the door. Bra smiled as he left and then shut the door, she then ran to the kitchen and grabbed something to clean the couch with, she also remembered to light some incense in the living room in case the lingering of her day with Gohan was still present.  
  
After that she ran to the shower and took a quick one. When she came out she threw on a pair of jeans and a knit sweater shirt. She brushed her hair and then she ran to sit on the couch and turn the TV on.  
  
Just as she found a movie to watch, the door opened and her brother stepped in, and right behind him her scowling father. Bra grinned happily and jumped off the sofa and ran over to him.  
  
"Daddy!" She squealed and hugged him tightly. Vegeta smirked and wrapped his arms around his daughter.  
  
"Did you miss me brat?" he asked her softly.  
  
She hugged him tightly and then let go, "I missed you this much," she said as she spread her arms wide. He gave her a small smile and then headed to the fridge to where her brother had beaten him to it.  
  
Bra rolled her eyes and then sat back down on the sofa. Her brother came over with a huge sandwich and she looked at him with a pout.  
  
"That looks good," she said with meaning. Trunks eyed her warily and then took a huge chunk out of it. "Give me a piece Trunks it's big enough for us both!"  
  
"Get your fat-ass up and make one yourself!" He snapped with his mouth full.  
  
Bra smirked evilly and turned to her father, "Daddy! Trunks doesn't want to give me a piece of sandwich!" She said in an ear splitting whine.  
  
Vegeta scowled and grabbed a bottle of water, "Trunks give your sister a piece or come make her one!" he snapped.  
  
"But Dad!" Trunks whined back.  
  
"Boy, don't test my patience," Their father growled.  
  
Trunks shot his sister a dirty look and then stood up grumbling obscenities about 'brat sisters and their spoiling fathers.' Bra grinned and sat back smugly. "Oh and Trunks, no cheese in my sandwich please!" she said sweetly.  
  
The phone rang and Trunks picked it up. A few seconds later he handed her a sandwich and smirked at the phone. "Yeah sure babe, tomorrow?............ ok we'll be there, bye."  
  
"Who was it?" Bra asked as she munched on her sandwich.  
  
"That was Pan," Trunks said as he plopped down onto the couch next to her.  
  
"And what did the little skank want?"  
  
"She says that they're having a BBQ at her house tomorrow and she invited us to come," Trunks said flatly. Bra nearly choked on the piece of bread and Trunks actually had to whack her on the back. "Are you ok?" He asked her with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"We can't go!" Bra nearly yelled.  
  
"Why not?" Vegeta asked from the table.  
  
"B-because we don't get along!" Bra said improvising. 'There is no way in hell Trunks can know that I'm with my Professor, much less with a married man!' Bra thought fearfully.  
  
"Nonsense brat, your brother already gave his word that he's going, so we're going," Vegeta said flatly.  
  
Bra sulked silently, knowing that when their father said they were going to do something they did it. 'Gosh, how am I going to get out of this? Trunks is going to kick my ass!' Bra told herself worriedly.  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
What will happen next? Well, Did you guys like? Well just let me know!  
  
Byebye  
  
~!Joey!~ 


	6. Overprotected

I'm guessing you guys liked the last chapter? Well thank you for the great reviews and I won't keep you guys! By the way, thank you so much for the reviews!  
  
To Innocent Browser: I am sorry I couldn't update this yesterday, but one day later isn't that bad is it? And by the way, HAPPY B-DAY!!!!  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters used here. They belong to Akira Toriyama, Toei, Bird Studio, FUNimation, and the many others that I don't know about.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Overprotected  
  
~*~*~~*~~*~*~  
  
"But Daddy I don't want to go!" Bra whined as her father put on a button up shirt over a muscle shirt. He just shot her a very annoyed look and Bra shut her mouth.  
  
"Stop your whining, you're beginning to sound like your mother. Now get dressed because we leave in ten minutes, am I clear?" Vegeta snapped. Bra pouted but nodded, she then stomped her way to her room to get dressed.  
  
'Well if I'm going to see Gohan, might as well wear something that will catch his eye but not make myself seem like a ho,' Bra thought as she fished through her huge closet of clothes. She yelled in triumph when she found what she was going to wear.  
  
A few minutes later she came out of her room and then went into her brother's room. He scowled at her for just barging in and she skipped over to sit on his bed.  
  
"Why are you getting so fixed up? Don't forget dear brother that you are still with Maron," Bra said smartly.  
  
"This is how I normally dress kid. Maron is mad at me right now, I called her a few minutes ago and told her where we were going. She told me that I was getting too close to Pan and that if that happened she's never going to forgive me. Then she hung up," Trunks said as he ran a hand through his lavender hair.  
  
"Are you really being serious with her? Or is she another one of your conquests?" Bra asked him in all seriousness.  
  
Trunks blushed lightly and Bra grinned hugely. "I really do like her," he muttered low enough for her to strain her hearing. She walked towards the door and his eyes widened. Trunks grabbed his sisters arm and turned her around. "Bra, have you looked at your back?"  
  
"What? Why?" Bra asked him.  
  
"Because you have small bruises on it," Trunks said flatly. Bra's eyes widened incredibly and she ran towards the mirror in his bathroom to see if she could see her back. She couldn't see entirely but she caught faint marks on her usually flawless pale skin. 'Great, I can't wear this halter top,' Bra thought.  
  
"I have to go change my shirt," Bra said as she ran out of his room and into hers. She quickly looked into her closet and grabbed a tight navy blue baby-doll shirt, she was wearing short dark denim shorts and a pair of blue Chucks.  
  
'Too bad I can't show your wife our love marks Gohan,' she thought to herself with a smirk, but then she grimaced. 'I have to tell Trunks before we go into Gohan's house about us,' Bra thought as she grabbed her phone and a scrunchy for her loose hair.  
  
"Let's go brats!" Her father called from the door, Bra scowled but made her way out of the apartment before her father decided to drag her out.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
"This is where they live?" Bra asked as she looked at the two story house they had just pulled up to. The house wasn't the prettiest she had ever seen but it did look modest and it was well taken care of.  
  
They all got off of her brothers Navigator and they made their way towards the door. Just as Bra was about to ask her brother if they could have a few words, the door swung open.  
  
Bra's heart lurched to a stop.  
  
It started beating once again when she noticed it was Pan. She smiled brightly at Trunks and then at Vegeta. THEN, her eyes fell on the glaring Bra.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She asked rudely.  
  
Bra smirked, but when her father and brother looked at her she smiled innocently. "How rude," she sniffed. "I thought you already knew! This is my big brother," Bra said sweetly as she entwined an arm with Trunks.  
  
"I'm sorry," she apologized to Vegeta. Vegeta just grunted and stepped inside when she offered it. Bra smirked at the raven haired girl and didn't release her brother's arm as they walked into the house and straight to the backyard.  
  
Once outside she looked around frantically for Gohan, but was encountered only by his wife. The woman smiled and walked over to them.  
  
"Hello, I'm Videl, Pan's mother. It's nice to meet you," she said as she shook hands with Trunks and with their father.  
  
"I'm Trunks, and this is my little sister, Bra," Trunks said as he pulled her over and made her shake hands with Videl. Bra looked at the woman carefully and forged a smile onto her face.  
  
"It's so nice to meet you," Bra said sweetly, the woman nodded and smiled, not believing for one minute the facade that Bra put on.  
  
"I apologize for my husband, but at the moment he is out buying some drinks but he'll be back in a few minutes," she said as she walked over to the barbecue and began to put in ribs and meat.  
  
Bra looked around and spotted 'Maron?' she was sitting in one of the chairs with her arms crossed over her chest and she looked like she was forced to be there. She looked up and spotted Bra and Trunks.  
  
She smiled widely and ran over to them, "What are you guys doing here? Oh my gosh Bra, have you told your brother?" She asked in a conspiratorial whisper. Bra shook her head and her brother frowned.  
  
"What do you have to tell me?" he asked her seriously.  
  
"Well........ sooner or later you had to find out," Bra said as she grimaced towards Maron and pulled her brother off to a secluded area. "Ok Trunks. You have to swear to me, that when I tell you this you will NOT freak out and kick my ass or tell dad!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" he snapped.  
  
"SWEAR!" She said in a loud whisper.  
  
Trunks rolled his eyes, "I swear."  
  
"Pinky swear?" Bra asked, he snorted but connected their pinky's.  
  
"Pinky swear."  
  
Bra took a deep breath, "Its about me and Gohan," she said softly. He looked at her in confusion, and then they both turned when they heard Pan yell 'Daddy!'  
  
Trunks eyes then fell on the man that had just stepped out of the house, his eyes widened impossibly then narrowed darkly. He began towards him but Bra's arm stopped him.  
  
"Trunks don't, please! You promised me!" Bra said urgently.  
  
"What the fuck is this Bra? What game are you playing at? I refuse to believe that you have turned into a married man's whore," he said grabbing her arm and squeezing it until she yelped. His blue eyes held a very dangerous glint and Bra looked at her brother fearfully.  
  
"Trunks you must understand!"  
  
"Understand what? I swear that if father wasn't here and we were alone I would have beat his freakin' head in!" Trunks growled hatefully. "But for your sake I won't. Dad cares for you a lot and I wouldn't want to break the image he has of his only daughter, even though my image of you has changed dramatically," he spat before walking away from her.  
  
Bra swallowed a sob of fear mixed with sadness and shame. Her brother had never spoken to her like that. She hastily wiped away the few tears that ran down her face and took a deep steadying breath.  
  
Maron ran over to her and looked at her sadly. "Oh god, don't cry Bra. But you must think of him also, its a shock for him to know that you're having an affair with a married man," Maron said sadly.  
  
"I do understand, but you should have heard the things he said to me," Bra let out a small sob. "He had never EVER talked to me that way. He's always been my cool big brother. Now he hates me," she cried softly.  
  
"Now come on let's go sit down," Maron said as she took her hand and pulled her to one of the tables that were there. Bra had a drink of soda and then tried relaxing a bit.  
  
"So, why are you here?" she asked Maron.  
  
"My father is an old friend of Gohan's father. Imagine that? I didn't even know that. So Gohan and his wife invited us and so my dad said I HAD to come," Maron grumbled.  
  
"My dad made me come too, I was going to find a way of getting out of this but when he says we're doing something, we do it," Bra said lowly. She looked up and her blue eyes met with Gohan's shocked eyes.  
  
Trunks approached him and they exchanged a few words and Gohan looked away from her with a dismayed look and walked away from Trunks. Bra frowned and flashed her brother an angry look, he equaled it and then looked away from her.  
  
"Boy, he looks angry," Maron muttered. Then they both watched as Pan walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Maron growled in rage and her hands fisted on a cloth that was on the table.  
  
"Don't let her get to you, my brother actually likes you the way you want him to. When I asked him about his other ex-girlfriends he usually shrugs and says they were a game. But with you, he actually blushed," Bra told her friend with a choked giggle.  
  
Maron smiled brightly and looked away from the scene that was still going on and smiled at her friend who still had a sad look on her face.  
  
"Don't worry about your brother, if he reacted that way, it means that he loves you deeply. Just let him get over the initial shock and you'll be close again," Maron said comfortingly.  
  
Bra tried to smile for her friends' sake. "I really doubt that. My brother can be really stubborn."  
  
"You're telling me. And I'll make sure to help out a little when he's with me, k?" Maron asked with a grin.  
  
Bra nodded and turned to look for Gohan, but he was nowhere to be seen outside. She winked at Maron and then went over to Videl. "I'm sorry to bother, but can I use your restroom?" She asked politely.  
  
Videl nodded, I think the one downstairs is busy, so you can go upstairs, its the last door down the hall." Bra nodded and walked away.  
  
Once inside the house she looked around curiously, the house wasn't that nicely furnished and she snickered as she thought of Gohan's wife as a woman with no taste whatsoever. She made her way upstairs and passed a room where the door was wide open.  
  
Bra stepped in quietly and heard the shower running. She walked over to the bathroom and peeked inside the steam-filled room. She saw through the clear doors of the shower that Gohan was in there at the moment. The water stopped running and she leaned against the doorframe to wait.  
  
One of the doors opened and she saw Gohan grab a towel as he stepped out, he used it to dry his hair and gave Bra a VERY good view of his entire naked body. Bra smirked wickedly and then licked her lips to moisten her dry lips.  
  
"Do you usually leave the door to your room and the bathroom open like this for any unsuspecting female?" she asked and contained a giggle when he nearly jumped out of his skin.  
  
He looked at her and frowned a bit. "You shouldn't be here, not when my wife, your father, and brother are downstairs. Besides your brother says that I should stay away from you if I want to keep my legs," Gohan said sharply.  
  
"And you're going to stop seeing me just because my brother told you to?" Bra asked angrily.  
  
"Look Bra, I want to be with you but your brother is going to make things difficult for the both of us, how do you know he won't tell your father, or for that matter, Pan?" He asked as he walked to his closet and took out clean clothing.  
  
"It'd be better if everyone knew! You do know that when a person has an affair it ALWAYS surfaces, don't you?"  
  
"You must understand that for the moment I rather nobody knew," Gohan said as he finished dressing.  
  
"Well I do agree with that, but tell me that my brother is not going to come between us Gohan!" She whispered as she walked over to him. "Please tell me, that you need my kisses as I need yours," she said as her mouth descended onto his.  
  
Gohan pushed her away gently, "Not here. I will speak to you in class tomorrow, is that good enough?"  
  
"Very," Bra purred as she stole another kiss from his lips. "By the way, I couldn't wear the shirt I wanted today."  
  
Gohan looked at her curiously and raised an eyebrow, "Why?"  
  
Bra turned her back to him and lifted her shirt, exposing the small bruises on her back. "That is why," Bra put her shirt down and turned, she then winked and ran out of his room, leaving a shocked Gohan behind.  
  
~*~*~~~*~~~*~*~  
  
Bra dashed happily over to Maron and sat down at the table next to her. "Where did you go? Trunks came over here and demanded to know where you were," Maron said in a hushed voice.  
  
Bra grinned like a fool and leaned in to whisper, "I was with Gohan upstairs, we kissed and he said that he doesn't want his family or anyone to know about us, but that he still wants to see me!"  
  
Maron smiled and looked up to see Gohan step out of the house and exchange a brief look with Bra. Her friend smiled impishly and then turned to look at her.  
  
"I think I'm in love," Bra said with a giggle.  
  
Maron snickered at her friend and began to eat her food. "I just hope that you guys know what you're doing."  
  
'Oh we know what we're doing,' Bra told herself smugly.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Gohan, might I have a word with you?" Trunks asked, interrupting the other man's conversation with a short friendly looking bald man.  
  
Gohan eyed him warily and nodded. "Please excuse me Krillin, I'll be back in a few minutes." He then walked towards the front of the house while the other man followed him.  
  
"I'm all ears," Gohan said as he turned to look at Bra's brother.  
  
"I want to know what your intentions with my sister are. Out of respect for your family I won't crack every bone in your body, but I will be needing answers."  
  
Gohan looked into the angry blue eyes of the other man and sighed. "Don't think I am just using her. I know that nothing justifies my actions but I do like your sister," Gohan whispered.  
  
Trunks' eyes narrowed. "She is still younger than you, AND you are a married man with a daughter that is the same age as her! Doesn't that bother you?"  
  
"It did when I first started to feel for her, but now I believe it doesn't matter. Things between my wife and I have never been worse and if they keep going that way I will get a divorce."  
  
"So what? You're gonna keep on fucking my sister in the mean time?" Trunks growled in a harsh whisper. "What will happen IF things between you and your wife get better? Are you just gonna dump my sister off and say thanks but it was just a temporary thing?"  
  
Gohan's eyes narrowed angrily. "Your sister is an adult, she should know what she's doing, why are you interfering in her life?"  
  
"She's young and inexperienced, and I'm a man also. I know how our body works when we haven't gotten laid in months," Trunks said with a bitter laugh. "She's too young to understand the consequences of what she does."  
  
"That does not mean that I am taking advantage of her just so that I can get laid," Gohan snapped. "I like Bra, and I like her a lot. And I am not going to stop seeing her just because you said so, who knows maybe she'll be the one to leave me when she gets bored. But I advise you to stay out and mind your own business."  
  
"I'll do that. But just know that if my sister is hurt in ANY way, you will have to answer to me, and it won't be pretty. Take care of her if you know what's good for you," Trunks said in a threatening growl before walking away.  
  
Gohan stared after Bra's brother and growled softly. 'He should know that I wouldn't do anything to harm her, but I understand why he is reacting this way.' He stood tall and straight and walked back to the backyard.  
  
He walked slowly towards his wife and his eyes met with Bra's. She smiled at him and leaned over to tell her friend something. She was the most breathtaking beautiful woman he had ever seen, nothing compared to Videl.  
  
His wife was still as beautiful as the day he met her, but she was too far away from him. She was the one that had distanced herself from their marriage, and he found solace in another woman's arms. Bra was that woman, in her arms he felt he could fly to the moon and back.  
  
~*~*~~~*~~~*~*~  
  
"This the first stakeout you've ever been on?" Bra asked Sharon as they sat in her brand new Silver Expedition.  
  
"Yeah, why do you ask?" the green haired girl asked.  
  
"Because you're wearing all black, you look as if your dressed to go rob a bank or something," Bra snickered. Sharon glared at her and took a sip of her Icee.  
  
"Look, isn't that her?" Sharon asked as a woman with long black hair emerged from the building they were watching, with a man.  
  
"Yeah that's her, and they're getting into a car. Let's follow," Bra said as she turned on the engine and they followed Gohan's wife. She looked like a spy herself, she was wearing a "Gilligan hat" and some dark sunglasses that completely hid her face.  
  
Videl and the man got into a car and then drove off. After a few minutes they stopped at a restaurant and they parked, Bra and Sharon followed them.  
  
"You did bring money right?" Sharon asked as they got off the car. Bra nodded and took out her wallet that contained about three credit cards. "But I'm not really hungry!" Sharon whined.  
  
"We'll just have a dessert or something now shut up and let's hurry before we lose them!" Bra said as she grabbed her cousin's arm and ran to the entrance of the restaurant.  
  
They were seated at the bar and had a good view of Videl and the man she was with. He was tall, with short black spikes and two distinct scars on his face, he was nicely built and looked a bit older than her.  
  
"I knew that when Gohan would tell me that his wife 'worked late' it had to do with her cheating on him." She then eyed the man with Videl. "He's not that bad, but he doesn't compare to Gohan," Bra whispered.  
  
Sharon nodded and ordered a soda. Bra stared hard at Gohan's wife and sneered to herself. Then they both watched as Videl and the man started to kiss on each other.  
  
"Oh she's faithful alright, but to that guy. No wonder she's always staying late at her 'work', what a slut," Bra whispered.  
  
"Poor Gohan, his wife's been cheating on him for the longest then," Sharon replied.  
  
"Don't feel sorry for him, he's got me to comfort and take care of him," Bra said with a smirk.  
  
"So you're telling me that your brother won't let you go out? What is he your father?" Sharon asked.  
  
"He's still a bit angry with me because of Gohan, he doesn't want me to see him again," Bra said angrily.  
  
"You're brother is crazy, so how are you doing when it comes to seeing Gohan?"  
  
"I was wondering if you could help me there?" Sharon nodded and Bra continued. "Will you cover for me? I mean I can tell Trunks that I'm out with you and if he calls you just tell him that I'm in the bathroom or something," Bra said with a small shrug.  
  
"Sure, when do you want to start?" Sharon asked as she took a drink of her Soda.  
  
"How about this Saturday?"  
  
Sharon nodded and stared at the coupled they were spying on. "Next time we should bring a camera so that we have proof."  
  
Bra nodded. "Let's go and buy one, next time we'll be prepared and we'll have all I need to make Gohan leave her." Sharon nodded, they paid for the drink and left.  
  
~*~*~~~~*~~~~*~*~  
  
"Hey handsome," Bra purred as she hugged and kissed Gohan.  
  
"Bra," he said simply before wrapping his arms around her waist. "How did you get away from your brother? He's still mad isn't he?"  
  
"Yeah, he asked me about 100 questions before I left. But not to worry, my cousin is going to cover for us, if he calls her, then she'll call me and then I will call my brother. He thinks I'm out with her right now," Bra said as she played with the hair at the nape of his neck.  
  
Gohan shivered and nodded. "Good plan. Now what do you say we go have fun?" he said as he pointed to the fair.  
  
"You're gonna get onto EVERY ride with me?" Bra asked slyly.  
  
"How about I just win you a stuffed animals?" Gohan asked as he looked nervously at the roller coaster and the gigantic Ferris wheel. Bra smiled wickedly and pulled him along. They about a few tickets and then walked around for a while.  
  
To Bra's amazement, Gohan had quite a good throwing arm and he won her a whole trash bag full of stuffed animals(Clean bag!). Her absolute favorite was a small gray bear with mismatching buttons for eyes and a blue patch behind one of its eyes.  
  
They also got into one of those small booths and took those little pictures. The first was a normal one, the second she kissed his cheek and Gohan was looking up. The third Bra was sticking her tongue out and Gohan was laughing. And in the fourth they were kissing passionately.  
  
While they waited for the pictures to come out, Gohan looked at the huge bag and then glared at Gohan. "I'm starting to think that you won all of these so that we wouldn't get on the rides," she said with a pout as she hit his butt playfully.  
  
"I'll get on one, but that is the ONLY ride you will get me on. No others after that, ok?" he asked her seriously.  
  
Bra nodded and took the small pictures. They both looked at them and started to laugh. Bra then eyed Gohan and dragged him towards the biggest roller coaster. Gohan looked up and paled, Bra snickered and grabbed his hand and turned him to the other side.  
  
"This one," she said as she pointed to the Ferris Wheel. Gohan gave an audible sigh of relief and nodded. The waited in line for a few minutes until it was their turn to get on.  
  
As the wide booth went up into the air, Bra leaned closely over to Gohan and he wrapped an arm around her slim shoulders. The air was getting a bit cooler and it blew her hair wildly into her face and into his.  
  
Her lovely azure hair always smelled of flowers, and it was a wonderful scent that he had already gotten used to. He took her chin and turned her sweet young face to his.  
  
"Have I told you how beautiful you really are?" He whispered as he kissed her nose.  
  
"I recall you telling me when we were having our little romp on my couch, but never like this," she whispered with a smile.  
  
"Well, I won't tire of telling you over and over," he said as he leaned in to kiss her neck. Bra laughed as his lips tickled her and Gohan smiled at her.  
  
"Gohan stop! I'm ticklish!" Bra said as she pulled his mouth away from her neck.  
  
"Oh, you're ticklish are you?" He asked her wickedly. Bra's eyes widened and she slid away from him to the other side.  
  
"Gohan don't you dare start to tickle me!" Bra told him seriously. He slid over to her side and grabbed her waist, he then promptly started to tickle her mercilessly. Bra screamed and laughed at the same time. The booth started to move from side to side and Bra started to panic. "Gohan stop! We're gonna fall out!"  
  
Gohan stopped just for that and sat down with her in his arms. Bra took a deep steadying and ran a hand through her hair. He snickered to himself at her rumpled and flushed expression and hauled her up when the ride was over.  
  
"You're gonna pay for that one Gohan," Bra whispered evilly as they walked to his car.  
  
"Yeah? And what are you gonna do to me Bra-chan?" he said in a mocking voice.  
  
Bra's blue eyes narrowed darkly as he said the words and she turned her back to him and walked off without a word. Gohan looked at her back in confusion.  
  
"You didn't get angry did you?" He asked as he hauled the bag of stuffed animals over his back and walked faster. Just as they neared his car, she turned around with her arms crossed over his chest and she glared at him. He sighed seriously and dropped the bag next to his car. Bra looked at him out of the corner of her eyes and she smirked to herself. He leaned against the door and looked at her seriously.  
  
Bra smirked to herself and all of a sudden grabbed him into a liplock. Gohan muffled a reply and then wrapped his arms around her waist. "Idiot, did you really think I'd be mad at you?" She asked as she ran a hand through his dark silky spikes.  
  
Gohan smiled and bit her lower lip gently, "You sure convinced me," he said with a low chuckle.  
  
"Gohan?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Have you gave any thought to leaving your wife? It's getting harder and harder for me to let you go, knowing that at any time she'll try to seduce you back into her arms," Bra said with a pout.  
  
"I HAVE given thought to that, but at the moment we're both too busy to file a divorce," he said with a small shrug.  
  
"Well let's hope that sometime soon you know," Bra said as she kissed his neck and trailed a slim finger down his body. "Too bad my brother is at home right now."  
  
"Yes very bad," Gohan said with a grin.  
  
"So when do you think that we.......... can.......... have a little fun?" Bra asked suggestively.  
  
"Well........" he trailed off and looked into her beautiful eyes. "This Tuesday is a pupil free day, maybe your brother won't be home in the afternoon, at around 1pm?"  
  
Bra grinned and leaned up a bit to kiss the end of his nose. "Yes, at that time he's at the office, so we can meet here as soon as you can make it, that ok?"  
  
He nodded and looked at his watch, "I should get you home, come on my Bra- chan," he said as he nipped her lips gently.  
  
"Alright babe," she winked at him. They got into the car and left.  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
Gohan walked Bra to the door of the building, he didn't dare walk her all the way to her apartment. Besides, she had told her brother that they weren't seeing each other anymore.  
  
"So are you going to miss me?" Bra asked as she took one step up to look at Gohan straight in the eye, then she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself to him.  
  
"I might," he said snobbishly, then he smiled sweetly as her eyes narrowed. "I have thought of you night and day ever since I met you. Aside from that I think I will dream of you every night also."  
  
Bra smiled in happiness and then she leaned in to give him a long passionate kiss. When they pulled away she looked into his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. "Thank you for the wonderful night, I can't wait to see you tomorrow."  
  
"You are very welcome, and I'll see you tomorrow. You better have your homework done too," he said with a chuckle as he kissed her forehead. Bra slowly pulled away from him and waved as she blew him a kiss and entered the building, hauling the huge bag of plushies. Gohan smiled after her, and then left.  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
Bra entered her apartment and rolled her eyes when her blue eyes met with her brothers identical ones.  
  
"Where were you?" he snapped.  
  
Bra raised an eyebrow, "I was with Sharon at the fair," she said carelessly.  
  
"Really?" He asked her in a mocking and angry voice. "Could you believe that I saw a girl that was identical to Sharon at the movies with a guy?"  
  
Bra's eyes widened but then she turned away from him and began to drag her bag to her room.  
  
"Don't walk away from me Bra, I know that you were with him. Do you think I'm stupid?" he asked her angrily.  
  
"Trunks, I'm in too much of a good mood to argue with you, stay the hell out of my life!" Bra yelled.  
  
"Mark my words Bra. Sooner or later he will realize that what he is doing is wrong and he'll go back to his wife. No man like him will leave the woman he has lived with most of his life, don't you understand that he's just using you?" He asked her in irritation.  
  
"You don't know Gohan, he's not like that! He's a man that doesn't play, he's honorable and her the sweetest person I know, I-I think I'm starting to fall in love with him," Bra said in a whisper.  
  
"The last thing I want is for you to get hurt, and I'm a man, I know what we do! He is no different. I tell you all this for your own good, because you're my baby sister and I don't want you to get hurt!"  
  
"I have never been happier, he just makes me feel so special. His wife doesn't care about him and I plan to prove it to him. She's cheating on him but he has to see it for himself. And when he knows, he will get a divorce to be with me!" Bra said in assurance.  
  
Trunks shook his head as if she were a small child, " I hope he doesn't prove me right," he said softly.  
  
"He'll prove you wrong Trunks, I know he will," Bra whispered as she dragged her bag into her room.  
  
Trunks looked after her grimly. His sister had to be by far the most stubborn woman he knew. 'I truly hope in my heart that she doesn't end up hurt in all this.  
  
~*~  
  
Bra finished setting up her stuffed toys and sighed. 'Why can't my brother feel happy if I'm happy?' she grabbed the little gray bear and sat on her bed. "Gohan is the man of my dreams and I'm not willing to let him go," she told the little bear.  
  
Then she smirked evilly, she had a plan, that if carefully thought out, would work. 'Soon Gohan, you'll be leaving your wife to be with me.'  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
Did you guys enjoy this chapter? I hope you did, I have a few chapters already written for this story so I'm dedicating my time to my other fics. But don't worry, I'll have the next chapter out as soon as I can! See you guys in a few.  
  
Byebye  
  
~!Joey!~ 


	7. Bad Decisions

I'm sorry I took so long to get this out! But thanks for the great reviews I have gotten, I just thank you guys for being with me through all these chapters. And for the people who are reading my other fics, I'm sorry I am taking so long but I'll get the next chapters out as soon as I can.  
  
About the Trunks and Maron coupling, I don't know yet if I will involve them too much, I have to think about it, but I'll be sure to let you guys know.  
  
~*~~~*~~~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of the characters, they are legally property of Akira Toriyama, Toei, FUNimation, Bird Studio, and so many many more that I don't know of  
  
~*~~~*~~~*~  
  
Bad Decisions  
  
~*~~~*~~~*~  
  
"Can you believe how much time has passed since we met?" Bra asked Gohan as they sat in a quiet and fancy restaurant.  
  
"I believe it," he said taking her hand. "I just don't know what I would have done without you," he said quietly.  
  
"You'd probably be miserable and dull," Bra said with a giggle. Gohan smiled and Bra was struck by how incredibly handsome he was. 'How could your wife give you up for someone that doesn't compare to you?'  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked blushing a bit.  
  
Bra smiled and ran her fingertips softly over his lips, "I just can't stop thinking of how beautifully handsome you are," she said.  
  
"You flatter me too much. You're the only beautiful one here," it was his turn to stare. He looked at her quietly for a few minutes until Bra couldn't take the silence.  
  
"What's on your mind?" she asked softly.  
  
"Bra...... answer me something," he started a bit uncomfortably. Bra nodded and looked at him seriously. "Do you ever regret us?............. I mean us being together? I feel that sometimes you deserve better. You're young and you have so much ahead of you. I just feel that being with me will slow you down, and I don't want to do that."  
  
Bra frowned at him, "Why would you think that? I have never regretted meeting you, getting involved with you, or anything that has to do with you. Why do you ask?"  
  
"I just feel that you need someone that is your age, someone that will have many more things in common with you. Someone that will do things people your age do. Not some guy that is old enough to be your father," Gohan replied quietly.  
  
She smiled at him, "If I thought that, then I would have long ago left you."  
  
"I feel like I don't deserve you," Gohan said quietly.  
  
"I care for you deeply Gohan. And I want you to know that for you I would do anything. I just wouldn't want any other woman touching you, especially your wife," Bra said as she ran her toes up his pant leg.  
  
Gohan smiled and nodded. "Yeah," he mumbled quietly.  
  
She gave him a coy smile and wiggled her eyebrows, "How about we go home and 'have a drink'?"  
  
"Who said anything about drinking?" he asked with a shy grin.  
  
~*~~~*~~~*~  
  
Bra sat comfortably straddling Gohan, both naked and in her bed. He had his hands on her thighs and he was staring the ceiling.  
  
She couldn't believe that after so long of sleeping with him, she couldn't stop marveling and admiring his body. He was tall and slim, his figure hid the well-developed muscles that were always covered in clothing. She ran her hands through the groves and ridges of his flat stomach and she heard him release a pleasurable sigh.  
  
"You like that?" Bra purred as she gripped him in her tightness softly.  
  
Gohan nodded and took a deep breath running his hands up and down her thighs, "I love the way you touch me," he said quietly, then a smirk curled at his lips, "is there anything we haven't tried?"  
  
Bra smiled and shook her head, "Nope, I think we've done it all." Gohan released a soft chuckle and pulled her down next to him on the bed. She stayed quiet for a moment and then inhaled deeply. "Can I ask you a question?"  
  
Gohan looked at her and nodded, "What about?"  
  
Bra bit her lower lip and shrugged her shoulders a bit. "Gohan have you ever thought of having more children? I mean I'd think that after what........... Twenty years, you'd have another kid, do I assume wrong?" She asked as she kept caressing his chest.  
  
"About 11 years ago or so, Videl got pregnant," he said in a monotone voice.  
  
"But?" Bra kept pressing.  
  
"She had a miscarriage," he said flatly. But the tone in his voice led Bra to believe something else had happened aside from that.  
  
"Would you think of having more now?" She asked softly.  
  
"I'm getting too old to handle a baby now. Besides not with Videl......." he looked up as he saw her snicker. "You mean with you?"  
  
"With who else smartass?" She asked playfully.  
  
"You want a baby?" he asked her with a raised eyebrow. Bra nodded and her eyes widened when she caught a glint in his own eyes that made her shiver. "Let's try making one then," he purred as he grabbed her giggling frame and pinned her under him.  
  
~*~~~*~~~*~  
  
She looked at the handsome man next to him, and a wicked thought entered her mind. The first time they had done it, he had been incredible, but after that he had just turned cold with her.  
  
"Trunks, why don't we do it?" Pan asked as she pressed herself to him suggestively.  
  
Trunks eyed her out of the corner of his eye and smirked to himself. 'Once they've had it once, its not enough,' he thought smugly. Then his eyes narrowed. "I'm not in the mood right now, let me watch this movie," he snapped harshly.  
  
Pan pouted and her eyes narrowed angrily. "Trunks! Why don't you pay any attention to me?" She whined. "You always treat me like dirt and you tell me off when all I have done wrong is wanting to be here with you!" She started to yell.  
  
Trunks gave a snort and rolled his eyes, "Why are you getting angry? I never told you to be here with me! If you weren't so fucking easy then I'd actually think about having an actual serious relationship!" Trunks said in a growl.  
  
"Why are you doing this to me? What have I done to you?" She began to cry.  
  
"Please spare me the waterworks!" he snapped harshly. "You should know by now that my sister matters to me A LOT, and you for one have done very bad things to her," he said darkly.  
  
"What are you getting at?" Pan asked dumbly.  
  
"Haven't you figured it out? I don't actually like you, I went out with you just so that my sister had the pleasure of knowing that I had you and that I dumped you. Matter of fact, this was ALL her idea. But the actual screwing you part, was all mine," he said evilly.  
  
"You asshole!" She screamed lunging herself at him, he caught her effortlessly and pushed her onto the sofa. "How could you play with me that way? I gave you everything I had!" She wailed.  
  
Trunks looked at her unemotionally and sneered, "I never asked for anything from you, why you gave me anything is beyond me. I only have eyes for one woman, would you like to know who?"  
  
Pan shook her head and stood, "I don't want to know what little slut you got involved with, I don't care you son of a bitch! All I want is to tell you that this is not the last you will hear of me." Then she stayed quiet a moment and managed an evil smirk. "I'll find out who the little witch you're going out is, and then you'll remember me forever."  
  
"Maron wont really care, she knew that we were together and she wasn't all too happy but she was willing to share me a few weeks with you," Trunks said with a smirk. "Just remember to stay the hell away from her and my sister," he blew her a kiss, without the hand gesture and walked out of her house.  
  
As soon as he left, Pan curled up on the couch and started to cry heartbrokenly.  
  
~*~  
  
Trunks ran a hand through his hair and glared at the picture he had of him and his sister on the visor of his car.  
  
He just hoped his sister knew what she was doing, because if Gohan ever found out that this was all her idea, he doubted the other man would be very lenient. Things with Pan had been getting a little too serious, he was beginning feel an actual attraction to her. He shrugged and turned on his car, he needed to see Maron.  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
That following weekend, Bra went out with Uub and had an innocent coffee and a long conversation. She neglected to tell Gohan because he appeared to be a jealous guy, even if he didn't show it. The last thing she needed was to argue with him over non-sense.  
  
Meanwhile, Gohan had just walked into Pan's room. He had seen her acting strange over the past week and was getting worried. She was sitting on her bed looking at some pictures she had gotten developed and she had a small little notebook on her knee where she was currently scribbling hasty notes.  
  
"Pan, sweety, what are you doing?" He asked carefully.  
  
She looked up at him through blood-shot eyes and smiled weakly. She looked back down at the pictures and her eyes narrowed. "I'm thinking of a way of getting back at Bra," she said simply.  
  
Gohan's eyes widened and he looked down at the strewn pictures. He could have sworn that ALL the blood had drained from his face. He leaned over the bed and looked at the pictures. Bra was sitting at a table with the young man they had seen a few weeks ago.  
  
Then he had to refrain himself from growling when he spotted a picture of her leaning over to talk in the guys ear. "Why do you want to get back at her?" Gohan asked softly as he looked at every picture.  
  
"She was the reason why Trunks went out with me." Gohan looked at her quizzically and she looked away. "She devised a plan in which Trunks would go out with me, use me, and then leave me," she said in a low voice.  
  
Gohan stared at his daughter and tried to digest the information that she had given him. No, he refused to believe that his sweet beautiful Bra would do such a thing, but looking at the pictures, and at his daughter made him falter.  
  
"Can I borrow this?" Gohan asked as he grabbed the picture that looked the most compromising.  
  
Pan nodded, "What are you going to do with it?"  
  
"I just need it for something, and I'm going to pay your boyfriend a visit," Gohan stalked out before Pan could utter a word.  
  
~*~~~*~~~*~  
  
Bra stood from the table where she was currently chatting with Uub on the net, and walked towards the door where there was a current pounding. She typed for him to wait and then ran to the door. When she opened it, she was encountered by Gohan who had a thunderous expression on his face.  
  
Bra smiled tentatively, "Hey baby, what are you doing here?"  
  
He stormed inside the apartment looking for Trunks, "Where's your brother?" he asked in a rude growl.  
  
"He's out of town, why?" Bra asked in a frown.  
  
He rounded on her all his anger, "Explain to me what all the non-sense about you getting your brother to use my daughter is," he grabbed her arm painfully and shook her.  
  
Bra's eyes widened momentarily, then she regarded him coolly. "I don't know what you're talking about Gohan," she said snatching her arm out of his grasp. She rubbed the skin gingerly and glared at him. "What's wrong with you? Did you just come to my house to man-handle me around?" she snapped.  
  
"Just answer me that Bra, did you or did you not plan it all out and make him use Pan?" Gohan asked her in a whisper.  
  
Bra looked away from his pleading eyes, "Whatever I answer you won't understand, I apologize for hurting you, but not her," Bra said simply. Gohan sighed in disappointment.  
  
"I never thought you capable of doing something like this, and aside from that........." he spat, "........ I have to see this shit," he growled as he threw the picture of her and Uub over the table.  
  
Bra blinked, it was the first time he had ever cursed in front of her. Then her eyes looked over the picture and she gasped in shock. She picked it up and her eyes narrowed darkly, "You've been spying on me?" she asked in a deadly whisper.  
  
It was Gohan's turn to blink at the misinterpretation, "What?" he snapped. "I would never-"  
  
He was cut off rudely, "How the hell would I know? You barge in here looking for my brother. You basically accuse me without actually saying it, of cheating on you, and you have the gall to spy on me?" Her voice rose to a low screech.  
  
"I would never! After sleeping with me for nearly a year and a half you should know!" he nearly yelled back.  
  
"Why exactly are you here? To ask me why I'm cheating on you? Because if that's the case then you can leave and spare me the drama. I am NOT cheating on you!" But almost unconsciously she looked towards the laptop.  
  
"Then explain to me that picture, there are many more just like those that show me differently than what you are telling me," he said pointing to the image and sneering.  
  
"I went out for coffee with him, is that such a crime?" Bra asked, she had been slowly inching her way towards her laptop.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you were going out with him?" Gohan asked.  
  
"You're gonna tell me that you would have been ok with it?" Bra asked as she placed her hands on her hips. Gohan looked away and shook his head. "Then there's your answer," Bra snapped.  
  
"You still should have told me instead of running around and doing things behind my back," he spat.  
  
Bra's eyes narrowed and she made it seem as if she angrily and inconspicuously shut the top to her computer. She then marched over to him and jabbed her index finger in his chest. "Let's get one thing straight Son Gohan!" She yelled. "Having coffee with a guy is NOT a crime, after being with you for so long I am not going to go off and cheat on you with the first guy I meet!"  
  
Gohan looked at her wide-eyed as she jabbed his chest, she looked absolutely gorgeous when she was angry. But then he sighed sadly, "I still don't understand why you did what you did to my daughter."  
  
"That's exactly the point, you wouldn't understand. All this goes back to when we were in high school. She did things to me when I didn't deserve them. Your daughter is not the little angel you think her to be," she sneered.  
  
"Could it be so bad that your brother had to use her? She's my daughter Bra! Nothing will change that fact, and I love her. I won't stand by and watch as YOU, of all people, harm her!" he said angrily.  
  
Bra walked away from him and towards the living room, Gohan eyed her warily and walked slowly towards her. "So its only ok when she hurts me, isn't it? What of all the things she did? If you are willing to see past all those things, then maybe you're not the father you're cracked up to be," Bra said in aggravation.  
  
"So now I'm a bad father? I didn't come here to get lessons on parenting from you," he growled. "Don't make me choose between my daughter and you, because I won't guarantee you anything," he told her in dead seriousness.  
  
Bra's eyes widened at his meaning and she felt the blow to her pride nearly make her light-headed. "Why don't you go back to your wife then? If you'll prefer a little bitch that lies to you, then you're not worth my time," Bra sneered angrily.  
  
Her tears were threatening to fall, but she beat them back brutally. He looked at her narrowly and ran a hand through his hair. "Why? So that you can run into the arms of that boy you had coffee with?"  
  
"What do you care? You'd readily prefer that little witch and her mother. Open your eyes Gohan! Videl and Pan are NOT what you think they are! Like mother like daughter. But if you so assuredly believe in them rather than me, then it's best that you leave my home now."  
  
Gohan looked at her angry blue eyes and sighed. "We need a cooling period, whenever you feel more reasonable, call me," he said as he walked towards the door.  
  
"You'd like that wouldn't you? That I run after you and faint in your arms, 'Oh Gohan! I'm so sorry!' Well it ain't gonna happen," she said with a sarcastic laugh.  
  
He turned around and glared at her. "I can't understand WHY you are being so childish! Grow up Bra, you're not a little girl anymore! You have proved it to me over and over again throughout this year, I will leave it in your hands for you to prove it to me again," with those last words he walked out and slammed the door after him.  
  
Bra finally let the tears come and sat heavily at the table. She opened her computer and typed to see if Uub was still there, he answered a little while later and they began to talk.  
  
~*~*~~~*~~~*~*~  
  
A few weeks later........................  
  
Gohan sat in the living room while a few of their closest friends celebrated Pan's twentieth birthday. They had cake and mostly drinks, which by now almost everyone was relaxed and a bit tipsy.  
  
Videl came over with a bottle of what looked like orange juice, but was actually a very strong vodka juice. She handed him a glass and sat next to him. "Hello dear husband, how are things with you?" she asked him softly.  
  
He shook his head and downed the drink she had just poured. This was actually the most civilized conversation they had had in weeks, maybe it was the alcohol. He sighed deeply, "Not good, you?"  
  
"I'm hangin' in there, what has got you all down?" she asked as she poured him another drink. He downed it as quickly and leaned back. "Another?" she asked.  
  
Gohan nodded, "It's the classes, they really stress me out," he lied. The truth was that he missed Bra deeply, he downed the alcohol again. He closed his eyes and missed the smirk that slid across Videl's soft features. Lucky for her, almost everyone had left already.  
  
"Come here Gohan, you need to relax," she purred as she hauled him up and handed him the bottle of vodka. Gohan grinned stupidly and walked up the stairs. Videl walked over to Pan and whispered a few things to her.  
  
Her daughter smirked and nodded, she grabbed her bag and left with the last few people, while her mother walked, no, literally ran up the stairs.  
  
~*~~~*~~~*~  
  
When Videl got up to their room, she found Gohan leaning down on the bed, half of the bottle's contents already gone. She smiled and walked slowly towards him, removing her clothes as she went.  
  
When she reached the bed, Gohan opened his eyes blearily. "What are you doin'?" he asked in a half slur.  
  
"We both need to relax Gohan, and while we're at it, we get to have a bit of fun," she purred as she began to remove his clothes quickly.  
  
His hazy mind barely had a moment to remember that his feeling lied else where, with a certain blue haired goddess that had been on his mind constantly. Then it all seemed to fade away and he smiled. 'I love you Bra.'  
  
~*~  
  
Bra opened the door to her apartment and smiled. "How are you?"  
  
Uub smiled and took her hands, "I'm fine and you?" he asked as he kissed her cheek shortly.  
  
"I'm ok, I broke up temporarily with my guy," Bra said sadly.  
  
"Well to get your mind off of that......... how about we go to a movie?" Uub asked.  
  
Bra looked at the shy smile on his face and giggled. "I guess it won't hurt to go to the movies will it?" Uub shook his head, "Alright, let me grab my bag and we'll go!"  
  
~*~  
  
"That was one of the best movies I have ever seen!" Bra said as she and Uub walked out of the theater.  
  
He nodded, "Yeah I have a thing for movies like Lord of The Rings............" he trailed off and looked at her seriously. "Can I ask you a question and you wont get angry or misinterpret?"  
  
Bra looked at him warily and nodded, "What is it?"  
  
"The guy you were with last time............... was that Professor Gohan?"  
  
Bra looked away uncomfortably, "Um........ yeah. But you have to promise that you will keep that to yourself. If they find out at the college he'll get fired!"  
  
Uub nodded solemnly, "Ok. But.......... you do know that he's married right?"  
  
Bra nodded and blushed, "Like I said we just broke up, so there's nothing to worry about," Bra said with a small shrug.  
  
"Then that's a good thing for me," he said in a shy whisper, "Because it'll give me the chance to tell you how much I like you."  
  
Bra's blue eyes widened a bit and she coughed nervously, "Are you serious?"  
  
"Why would I lie to you?" he asked as he leaned over to her and pecked her on the lips. Bra jerked back in shock and let a foolish grin slide over her face.  
  
"Uub..........."  
  
"Don't say anything. I know you just broke up with HIM. But I'm a patient man and I will wait. How about we go get a bite to eat?"  
  
Bra smiled and nodded. "I really will appreciate if you wait for me to get over Gohan. But for the moment I'm hungry!" Bra said as she grabbed his hand and they walked off.  
  
^.~  
  
"Hey Goten, isn't that Bra?" Pan asked from a small distance.  
  
He looked over and growled. "Yeah, but who the hell is he?" Goten growled as he watched his ex and some guy walk off hand in hand.  
  
"I don't know, but they've been together before. I know that for a fact," Pan said with an evil smirk.  
  
"Why don't we go find out for sure?" Goten asked with an evil grin. Pan nodded and they both walked off to follow the other couple.  
  
~*~*~~~*~~~*~*~  
  
Videl lay next to her husband angry and flushed. Right in the middle of IT he had fallen asleep. He was on his stomach and snoring softly.  
  
She ran a hand through her long hair and twirled a few strands of it in a finger. Years and years ago, Gohan had loved her hair. He had marveled at her beauty and her body. But now there was someone else.  
  
While they had been at it, he had moaned and cried out a name. She wasn't delusional and she knew that if she didn't act fast, then she'd be losing Gohan, VERY soon and for good. And to make matters worse, he had fallen asleep before they were done.  
  
At least she had a start. "Where have I heard the name Bra before?"  
  
~*~*~~~*~~~*~*~  
  
Bra giggled brightly as Uub told her of how he had been in high school. He had a way of making her laugh and just plainly making her feel better.  
  
"Thank you," Bra whispered softly.  
  
"What for?" Uub asked.  
  
"For making me feel so good. Your care-free, happy attitude makes me feel care-free too," Bra said with a smile.  
  
"Seeing you smile is what makes me be this way," Uub responded. He took her hand and caressed her face. "Would you mind if I......... if I steal a kiss from you?" he asked right before he took her face and kissed her lips.  
  
"You don't give up do you?" Bra asked after he pulled back. Uub shook his head. Bra then looked past him and paled when her eyes focused on Goten and Pan.  
  
Goten's eyes focused back on her and he glared at her. Uub turned over and looked at the other man quizzically.  
  
"Do you know him?"  
  
Bra nodded, "He's Gohan's brother. And I have no doubt that one way or another he's going to end up telling Gohan."  
  
'And when he does, Gohan will hate me even more.' Bra thought in despair.  
~*~~~*~~~*~  
Ok, quick apology about the Pan bashing, I am not one to say that I like her. But just know that in future chapters she will have her own little revenge, but it will be a surprise, ok? By the way I hope you guys like this chapter because the next two or three are already done.  
  
Thanks for reading and I'll see you guys later!  
  
Byebye  
  
~!Joey!~ 


	8. What's wrong With Bra?

It's been so long since I last updated! Thanks for all the great reviews and I won't keep you guys!  
  
~*~~~*~~~*~  
  
What's Wrong With Bra?  
  
~*~~~*~~~*~  
  
Gohan awoke next morning with a major headache and a very sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. He lifted his head and looked around, spotting a head of black long hair on his chest. He moved from her side and then sat up.  
  
Once his head cleared he sighed hard and glared at his wife, she had taken advantage of his drunken state. 'How will I tell this to Bra when I got so angry after she just had coffee with that guy?' he asked himself. He walked crookedly to the bathroom and tried his best to wash his face quickly.  
  
He then walked down to the kitchen and made one of the strongest coffee's he could. He then sat down and put his head in his hands. 'I had no right to treat her that way. Now it makes me look like a hypocrite,' Gohan thought sadly.  
  
After drinking his coffee and sitting there for nearly an hour, Videl walked down the steps and over to him, annoyingly she had a smug smile on her face.  
  
"Hello dear," she said sweetly as she leaned over to kiss him.  
  
Gohan avoided her kiss and glared at her hard. "Don't pretend as if it is all better now Videl," he said in a soft growl.  
  
"Well forgive me for trying to save my damn marriage, you don't have to be such an asshole Gohan!" she nearly yelled.  
  
Gohan gripped his temples as his head started to throb because of her volume, "can you NOT SCREAM!"  
  
"Tell me Gohan, do you remember how you made love to me last night?" Videl asked sharply.  
  
"I haven't made love to you in years Videl. What happened yesterday was just sex," he said flatly.  
  
"So what? Now you only make love to that little bitch you have hidden?" she growled.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Gohan said nonchalantly.  
  
"Really? Then explain to me why yesterday you were crying out her name- ....." Videl growled.  
  
This caught Gohan's attention, and his eyes widened, "that means nothing."  
  
"Then Bra means nothing to you?" Videl asked slyly.  
  
"Videl, I'm not in the best of moods today. Add to that the fact that I have a major hang-over. I don't want to argue with you right now," Gohan said in a low annoyed voice.  
  
"Then why don't you just come clean? Just admit that you are having an affair with some whore," Videl started to yell again.  
  
"Why? Would it change anything in our relationship?" Gohan yelled back.  
  
"Then it is true isn't it? Just know Gohan, that I will not give you a divorce even if you beg for it. We have been married for more than twenty years! How could you do this to me?" Videl started to cry.  
  
"It shouldn't surprise you, you have spent more time 'working' than spending time with your own family. Did you even now that Pan has gotten a very dirty reputation? No, I didn't think so, now what does that tell you?"  
  
Videl sniffled and glared at him, "That doesn't give you the right to cheat on me."  
  
"Then why is it that I have the distinct feeling that YOU are the one that has been cheating on me in the past few months?" Gohan told her seriously.  
  
Videl's eyes widened briefly and then she took on a shocked look. "How could you accuse me of something so vile? I would NEVER cheat on you!" she cried.  
  
Gohan eyed her carefully and sighed, "I can't even look at you at this moment, don't wait up for me," Gohan muttered as he walked up the steps and changed. When he came back down, he didn't say a word and he just left.  
  
"Next time you walk out of this house, I will be sure to follow you," Videl told herself out loud wiping away the fake tears 'something my mother taught me when I was young,' she thought with a smirk.  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
Right when Gohan reached his car, his brother approached him.  
  
"How's it going Bro?" Goten asked.  
  
"I hate my life Goten. Things between me and Videl have never been worst," Gohan said with a small snarl.  
  
Goten looked at him in shock and then sighed. "You and I both buddy. I saw Bra yesterday and she wasn't exactly hanging out with her girl friends," Goten said with a frown.  
  
"Oh, really?" Gohan was very interested to know what she was doing. "And what was it that she was doing?" he tried not to sound TOO interested.  
  
"She was at the movies, and then at a restaurant smooching with some guy," he said tightly.  
  
"You saw her kissing the guy?" Gohan was now very irate and he wanted to know EXACTLY what Bra had been up to.  
  
Goten nodded. "Yeah, right when Pan and I walked into the restaurant, the guy was kissing her."  
  
"So she didn't kiss him right?" Gohan asked eagerly.  
  
Goten shrugged, "You can say that-......."  
  
"I gotta go little brother, I'll see you later," Gohan said as he walked around to his car and got in.  
  
Goten eyed his brother and then shrugged as he left. 'I always thought my brother was odd.'  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
Bra yawned widely as she rolled onto her stomach, she had gotten home late and very very happy. She had fallen asleep thinking of how sweet and gentle Uub was with her, another point in his favor was that he was a sweet-talker too.  
  
The door bell rang and Bra groaned in annoyance. She loved the first minutes after waking up, because she would just lay there and be lazy. She crawled out from under the warm sheets and walked slowly over to open the door.  
  
She ran a hand through her long hair and then swung the door open. Her mouth dropped open and she took a step back. When she regained her composure she crossed her arms over her chest. 'Stupid Goten told him that I was with Uub,' Bra told herself and felt like stomping her foot.  
  
"What are you doing here Gohan?" Bra asked instead.  
  
He looked at her quietly and then turned to go, "I don't even know why I'm here."  
  
Bra stared at his back and scoffed. "I refuse to believe that you came all the way over here for nothing," she said in a smart alec voice.  
  
Gohan turned around and frowned at her, "Can I come in?"  
  
Bra shrugged and opened the door wider for him to walk into her apartment. He walked into the living room and Bra went in behind him. "So, why are you here?"  
  
"I've been doing a lot of thinking......"  
  
"About?"  
  
"How I am NOT going to let you forget me. Goten told me about your little date with that guy you've been out with before," he snapped.  
  
Bra mock-laughed, "Really? As far as I remember we were and are broken up. Or maybe you don't remember that I am too childish for you," Bra said in a taunting tone.  
  
He walked over to her and grabbed her arm, "This isn't a game Bra, I swear to god that you are not going to keep seeing that guy!" he said shaking her a bit.  
  
She snatched her arm from his grip. "Jealous are we?" Bra asked smugly.  
  
"What if I am?" he asked before he grabbed her small body and pressed it against his, his lips then found hers and he took the moment of surprise to delve his tongue into her mouth.  
  
She started to fight but after a moment or two of giving in, Bra shoved him away and slapped him hard across his face. Gohan's head snapped to a side and he reached a hand up to rub the tender skin where her pretty hand hit.  
  
"What the hell is your problem? Do you think that you can just win me back my kissing on me and that's it?" she asked angrily. To her shock and surprise, Gohan smirked.  
  
He grabbed her tightly and slung her over his shoulder, "I plan to do more than just kiss you," he said as he smacked her bottom. Bra screamed in anger and started to pound his back and kick her legs.  
  
"Let me down!" she yelled.  
  
"Fine," Gohan said as he threw her onto her bed. She tried crawling away and then he grabbed her foot and.............  
  
Bra screamed and started to laugh hysterically. "GOHAN........ STOP!"  
  
"Make me," Gohan told her loudly. She kicked him in the gut and then rolled him under her.  
  
"I know a very good way that will make you stop," she purred as she nipped his lips.  
  
"Show me," he murmured back as his hands began to roam under her clothes.  
  
~*~~~*~~~*~  
  
Bra brought a fist into Gohan's stomach. He 'oomphed' and sat up. "What the hell was that for?" he asked as he adjusted the sheets around him and Bra. Then he lay back on his side and started to run his hand through her hair.  
  
"What took you so long?" Bra whined as she snuggled into his muscular chest.  
  
"What do you mean what took me so long? It didn't seem like you were waiting for me," he said with a soft snarl.  
  
Bra looked at him with wide blue eyes and he shook his head, "What?" Bra asked innocently.  
  
"Don't give me that look! That wide-eyed-puppy-dog look, it drove me crazy when Pan did it, I can't take it if you do it," he said as he traced his thumb over her lips.  
  
"I always got what I wanted when I used that look, my father hated it too," Bra said with a snicker. He smiled and kissed her chin. She then traced his eyebrows with her fingers. "So you forgive me?"  
  
Gohan kissed her softly and whispered, "How can I not, when you are the best thing that has happened to me in years?"  
  
Bra smiled and hugged him, "I feel the same way. No guy has ever affected me the way you do."  
  
"You just have to promise me that you will never do anything like what you've done to Pan again," he told her sternly.  
  
Bra smiled and nodded, "I promise. I don't want to risk losing you, and anything you want me to do I will do," she said running a hand up and down his back.  
  
"I don't deserve you Bra," Gohan whispered. Knowing that she would do anything for him, was very flattering. But he felt he didn't deserve her for not letting her know that he had slept with Videl again.  
  
"Why not?" Bra asked with a small frown.  
  
"Because I am a very jealous man, and the thought of anyone else touching you, makes me feel possessive. I had never reacted that way," he said as he nipped her lips.  
  
"I think that's a good thing. I wouldn't want anyone else touching you either. Not even your own wife," Bra said as she ran her tongue across his lips.  
  
Gohan smiled uncomfortably and hugged her tighter. 'I'm sorry Bra. If I could turn back time and avoid sleeping with Videl, I would. But what's done is done,' Gohan thought as he wrapped his arms around her body and relaxed against her soft bed.  
  
~*~~~*~~~*~  
  
"Note to self: remind Sharon not to look so suspicious next time we spy on Gohan's wife," Bra snickered as she spoke into the small voice recorder in her hand.  
  
"Ha ha," Sharon said in a sarcastic tone. "Now get the camera ready unless you want to miss the best shots," Sharon snapped.  
  
Bra smirked and checked over her tiny camera, it had the power to zoom into great distances, one of her mother's best inventions. She then got it ready as soon as Videl walked out of her house. Bra turned on the ignition and they followed Videl's car.  
  
After about ten minutes of following, Videl stopped in front of a condo building. They waited there for a few minutes until the same tall man from last time walked out. Videl stepped out of her car and ran towards him and they embraced in a VERY passionate kiss. Bra smirked and shot about five pictures of them.  
  
"That's it for now," she muttered as they got into Videl's car. Sharon looked at her and frowned.  
  
"Why? We still have a chance to see them again where ever they are going don't we?"  
  
"Yeah, but the whole point is to prove that this is going on regularly. So we need to follow her again some other day, get it?" Bra asked as she did a major U-turn.  
  
Sharon nodded, "Yeah. You know....... you should have become a private eye, or some sort of spy. You're really good at things like sneaking around," her cousin snickered.  
  
Bra glared at her and turned on the radio. "Soon, Gohan will be all and COMPLETELY mine."  
  
Sharon looked at her and smiled, "How are things between you guys?"  
  
"Never better!" Bra said happily.  
  
Her cousin smiled, "It's so great to see you guys together, even though I think he gets unnerved when we see you guys together."  
  
Bra nodded, "He still worried about his daughter finding out. He really cares about that little conniving witch. I don't think I'll understand until I have children of my own," she said with a minor shrug.  
  
"Do you plan to have kids with him?" Sharon asked with a wink.  
  
Bra giggled, "I brought up the subject and he said that he'd like more kids, but not for the moment. I still hope we have a baby, that will bring him one step closer to me."  
  
"Is that what you have been planning to do? You're always talking about a plan that will get him to you quicker. It is isn't it?" Sharon asked in complete shock.  
  
Bra smirked, "Maybe it is."  
  
~*~~~*~~~*~  
  
"It has been a very good two years with you all. I must say that I will miss you all," Gohan said as he stared at Bra. He was speaking to his class because graduation was a few days away.  
  
"We'll miss you too Professor!" a bunch of girls walked over to him and hugged him before leaving. Bra looked at him with a mock scowl and then smiled.  
  
When everyone had left, she walked over to him and hugged him tightly. Gohan put his nose in her hair and sniffed deeply, then he twirled her around finishing it with a kiss.  
  
"I'm going to miss you," Gohan told her quietly as he put their foreheads together.  
  
"You better. But I'll miss you too, I just hope that you won't get involved with some other college student while I'm gone," Bra said in a playful voice.  
  
"I can't guarantee you anything," Gohan responded as he rolled his eyes.  
  
"Will I see you tonight? My brother wont be home until Sunday," Bra said invitingly.  
  
"I--"  
  
"Dad I came by to---" Pan stopped short and watched as Bra and her father pushed away from each other. "What were you two doing?" she asked in a threatening whisper.  
  
"She was just saying goodbye to me," Gohan said nervously. Pan's eyes narrowed and she turned to look at Bra.  
  
She shrugged carelessly, "What? Other chicks can hug him goodbye but I can't?" she snapped.  
  
Pan eyed her disdainfully and crossed her arms over her chest, "Well? Weren't you leaving?"  
  
"Pan! You don't have to be so rude. I thought I had brought you up better than that," Gohan said in a very serious voice.  
  
Pan sighed deeply, "I'm sorry dad." Then she turned to Bra, "Can you please leave us? I need to talk to my dad."  
  
Bra nearly growled, her tone was still absolutely rude. "Thank you for teaching us so well," she said with a captivating smile. "I'll miss you Prof," she said then she turned and walked out of the room, leaving a smiling Gohan and a very irritated Pan behind.  
  
~*~~~*~~~*~  
  
Trunks hugged his sister tightly as she walked down from the stage with her diploma in her hand. "Congratulations sis, in a limit of four years you were able to take all required classes and more, to get a degree in Journalism. Tell me Ms. Briefs what will you do now?"  
  
Bra snickered as her brother started to act as a news reporter, "Shut up Trunks, but thanks for being here with me."  
  
"I'm not the only one here," he whispered as he pointed to the front seats.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Bra nearly screamed as she ran over to her mother and father and hugged them both.  
  
"We're just here for today sweety, I have to go back and close a deal for the company today." Bulma beamed.  
  
"I'm just happy you guys are here to be with me at this moment!" Bra said happily. Then her eyes narrowed when she saw Gohan and Videl talking with Pan. Her mother followed her train of vision and smiled.  
  
"Is that Goku's son?" she asked Vegeta. Vegeta turned and grunted a yes. "Let's go say Hi then," she said as she all but dragged Vegeta with her. "Gohan?"  
  
The tall man looked up and smiled brightly. "Bulma?"  
  
She nodded and they hugged. "Look at you! I haven't seen you in so long! You've changed so much since I last saw you!" Bulma said cheerfully.  
  
He smiled brightly, "I think I was a little less than nineteen the last time we spoke. By any chance, have you kept in touch with my parents?"  
  
"Your mother and father come by sometimes, but I didn't tell them I was coming today. We're just here because this is Bra's big day!" Bulma said as she took her daughter's hand.  
  
Videl looked at her and her eyes widened. 'This is the little bitch that is sleeping with Gohan!' her mind screamed in rage and she cleared her throat, leveling a glare at the young girl.  
  
Bra matched her glare and smirked at Gohan, he smiled at her and shook his head. Pan was looking at Trunks hatefully, and he wasn't even returning the stare. Then she excused herself and walked off to join her friends.  
  
'I can't even look at her in the eyes,' Trunks thought guiltily. He shook his head and shot Maron a lady-killer smirk. She giggled like a school girl and made a motion with her hands that she would call him later.  
  
"Well, we have to get going, but it was so great to see you! Its a shame I didn't get to say hello to your brother," Bulma said.  
  
Gohan nodded, "He was here for the ceremony, but he had to leave promptly after."  
  
"Well I hope you come and visit us someday," Bulma said as she hugged him and shook hands with Videl. "And give my congratulations to your daughter!"  
  
"I will, and please do the same to my parents," Gohan said as he and Videl began to walk away.  
  
Bra winked at Gohan before he left and then she followed her mother as they went to their car. Trunks was glaring at her, and Bra just stuck her nose in the air and turned away from him.  
  
"Let's go eat lunch, because we have a flight at 6," Bulma said. They all nodded and left.  
  
~*~~~*~~~*~  
  
A week later.............  
  
Bra drove to the front of Gohan's house and waited patiently for him to come out. He then ran out of his house and got into her car.  
  
"Hey lover," she purred as she kissed him passionately. "Wife not home?"  
  
He put on his seat-belt and shook his head. "No, she said she had something important to do, and Pan is at her friend's house, so no worry," he said with a rugged smile.  
  
Bra nodded and then drove off, "how about we grab something to eat? I'm hungry and I think I'm coming up with the flu or something," Bra said.  
  
"Why?" Gohan asked with a frown.  
  
"Because these past few days I can't eat anything in the morning. But now I feel as if I could eat something AS big as a horse, not a horse," she said with a laugh.  
  
Gohan snickered and nodded. "Just take care of yourself, I don't want you getting sick," he said in a serious voice.  
  
"Yes sir," Bra laughed.  
  
So caught up were they in their conversation, that they didn't see a car follow them after they left his home.  
  
~*~~~*~~~*~  
  
"There is no way in hell that I'm letting you out of my grasp Gohan......." Videl told herself as she took seat on the other side of the restaurant, where she could see them clearly.  
  
She watched as Gohan leaned into the blue haired girl and kissed her. Then they laughed about something and he put his arm around her shoulder.  
  
".........If its the last thing I do." Then she looked at her watch and remembered she had a doctor's appointment with her gynecologist. 'With any luck, Gohan sweetheart, I might be getting a little surprise today,' she left with a smirk on her face.  
  
~*~  
  
Gohan's eyes widened and he sat up straight. "What's wrong?" Bra asked as she watched him tense.  
  
"I could have sworn that I just saw Videl leave," he said nervously.  
  
"Gohan you're just being paranoid, now finish your food, I rather be doing other things at the moment," Bra said as she put a hand over his thigh and gave it a squeeze.  
  
Gohan cleared his throat and took a drink of wine, "How about we just skip straight to dessert?"  
  
Bra smirked, "I like the sound of that!" they paid for their food and walked out of the restaurant.  
  
As they neared her car, Bra faltered a step and if Gohan hadn't been holding her waist, she would have fallen. He hugged her to him and opened the car, he sat her on the seat and checked her over.  
  
"Bra? Sweety are you ok?" he asked worriedly. He touched her forehead and took her hand.  
  
"I'm fine, I'm fine Gohan," she said in a bit of a daze.  
  
"No. You're not fine, you need to see a doctor and soon," Gohan said as he kissed her forehead and hugged her.  
  
"I promise that I'll go tomorrow, ok?" She asked as she caressed his face. She then smiled softly, "You reacted so cute!" she said as she looked into his eyes.  
  
"That scare you gave me was NOT cute, you really worried me there," he said as he kissed her lips.  
  
"Come on, let's go home," she said quietly.  
  
"I'm driving," Gohan said as he walked around before she could object. He watched as she leaned back and ran a hand through her hair.  
  
'She looks pale, something is very wrong with her, but at the same time she is as beautiful as ever. I hope she's not sick,' Gohan thought as he drove off to her apartment.  
  
~*~~~*~~~*~  
  
Can you guys guess what's wrong with Bra? I'll let you know in a few chapters! See you guys soon! 


	9. Dilemma

Wow, you guys are on the right track, I just doubt that you will like this chapter. But it is inevitable. Thank you so much for the reviews and I'll see you guys in a few! Enjoy...  
  
Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not own any of the DBZ characters, they belong to Akira Toriyama, Toei, FUNimation, and the others that are too many to list  
  
Warnings: Lemon, lannguage, drama, angst, I don't think I'm forgetting any am I?  
  
~*~~~*~~~*~  
  
Dilemma  
  
~*~~~*~~~*~  
  
When Gohan arrived home LATE at night he found his wife sitting quietly in the living room. She looked at him darkly and then ran a hand through her loose hair.  
  
"Where were you Gohan?" she asked softly.  
  
"Why do you ask if you already know?" he responded with a smart question.  
  
She eyed him carefully and shook her head. "The last thing I need to do now is get stressed, I can't do that in my state," she said quietly.  
  
Gohan looked at her in confusion and sat down across from her. "What non- sense are you talking about?"  
  
"I went to the doctor today, and I got some VERY interesting news," she said, her blue eyes sparkling brightly.  
  
"Just get to the point. I'm WORN out and I want to sleep." Gohan snapped. 'I am in no mood to listen to her,' he thought to himself as he took a deep breath.  
  
'I'm not stupid you bastard, I know what you mean by worn out,' Videl growled to herself. But instead she smiled, "Gohan........ we're having a baby."  
  
Gohan sat there in stunned silence, eyes wide and jaw unhinged. When he could form words he asked, "W-w-what did you just say?"  
  
Videl smiled sweetly and stood. "I'm having a baby! I'm pregnant!" She said happily. Gohan barely had enough strength to snap his mouth closed again. She pranced over to him and sat on his lap.  
  
"This can't be," Gohan said dumbly.  
  
"Yes it can, remember that day you got really drunk? Well that was the day we conceived this little baby," Videl said as she ran a hand through his hair and then patted her stomach.  
  
'Dear Kami! What am I going to tell Bra?' Gohan asked himself in disbelief.  
  
~*~*~~~*~~~*~*~  
  
Trunks listened in disgust as his sister wretched in the bathroom. She had been at it all morning and it was to the point that he was beginning to feel sick too. He knocked the door to the bathroom when he heard water running. "Sis, are you ok?"  
  
The door swung open and Bra walked out gripping her stomach. "Yeah I'm fine Trunks. But I think that sushi we had yesterday was contaminated or something."  
  
"You should go to the doctor to see if that's not dangerous," Trunks told her as he pinched her face softly. Bra smiled and nodded as she began to walk away slowly.  
  
"Thanks for worrying about me, I just need some rest. See ya and tell Maron I said hi," she said as she closed the door to her room.  
  
Trunks shook his head and frowned, 'She is so stubborn that I bet she's not going to see the doctor until she's half dead,' he thought. He stared at her door for a while longer and then left.  
  
~*~*~~~*~~~*~*~  
  
"I'm done with school for now, I have a major in journalism. So now its on to taking over with my brother at Capsule Corp. here in the states," Bra commented as she and Gohan talked quietly in a secluded booth at a bar.  
  
"Too bad I won't see you at school anymore," Gohan whispered as he took a sip of wine.  
  
"I know, but I'll be a business woman and we'll have more time to be together, that way we don't have to worry about you getting fired from the college for dating a student," Bra said with a small smile.  
  
"That's a good thing, ne?" He asked with a chuckle. He looked her beautiful face over and sighed. Had it really been nearly two years since he met her? Just a few months had passed since the incident with Videl, and since the time Bra and he had made up. He noticed that the sweet and fine features of her face had gotten riper and even more beautiful than that of the young girl he had met.  
  
"My brother isn't home, do you want to go and..........?" She trailed off.  
  
He smiled and nodded. "Let's go," he said as the waiter came back with his credit card. Bra nodded and took his hand as they stood. They walked to her car and went home.  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
Bra moaned as she and Gohan moved together, his hands were entwined with hers and he was whispering sweet things into her ear. His breath was starting to come in small little gasping hitches as his teeth skimmed her shoulder.  
  
He groaned against her lips as she wrapped her long legs around his hips, his movements were slow, gentle, and deep. Gohan released one of her hands and touched her face, and with the hand he let go, Bra dug her nails into his shoulder as she wrapped and arm around his neck.  
  
The hand on her face traced down her body and they rolled over, Gohan's hands on her hips guiding her body over his. He pulled her down over him and his caressing hand then made a sweep over her lower back and Bra arched and screamed out his name. Gohan's eyes slid shut as her muscles constricted around him in almost painful pleasure and he swept his fingertips over that spot again before rolling over again, making Bra's vision swirl with colors.  
  
Just as she crested she confessed something to him almost in a breathless sob, her lips against his barely touchin, "Gohan....... I love you," she gasped as she released and her eyes snapped closed as the tremors of pleasure ran through every inch of her body.  
  
Gohan, hearing the words she said, made him feel incredibly good as he arched his back and groaned, her release triggering his. Bra gasped as she felt the warm surge of him and she cried out as another bolt of pleasure shot through her. He let his lips wander over every inch of her sweaty and flushed face, before he rolled to his back with her body over him.  
  
Bra laid her head over his chest and quietly listened to the quick thumping of his heart against his chest. He kissed the top of her head and took a deep steadying breath.  
  
"It seems as if everytime you make love to me, it feels better and better," Bra whispered as she threaded her fingers through his.  
  
Gohan sighed and chuckled softly, "I agree, I never thought I could feel this good to be with a woman. You are special to me Bra, and I don't think I can ever let you go," he said as he rubbed her slim back.  
  
"Nor do I want you to let go, I love you Gohan. The way I have never felt before for anyone," she said as her voice trailed into a mummble. Then she slept.  
  
Gohan closed his eyes and contemplated her words, had she meant them? 'I want to tell you so much that I love you too. But I can't, not after knowing that Videl is having a baby.' He thought to himself sadly. He looked down at her and smiled as he watched her sleep.  
  
He kissed her lips and took another deep breath, 'I'll have to wait until morning to tell you what has happened,' he said with a sad sigh as his eyes started to drift shut.  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
Bra awoke with a start. She rolled over to the other side and her eyes came to rest on Gohan. He was sitting with his back to her and he was buttoning up his dress shirt. She wrapped the thin silky sheet around her naked body and sat up  
  
"Good morning," she said in a sleepy voice.  
  
He turned to her briefly and smiled, "Good morning Bra-chan."  
  
"When are you going to stop calling me that?" Bra asked as she crawled over to him and then crawled into his lap. He smiled weakly and put some of her hair behind her ear. Bra looked at the strange glint in his eyes and frowned. "What's wrong Professor?" She asked in a teasing voice.  
  
"I have some very bad news," he said as he looked away from her beautiful face.  
  
Bra's smile faded and she looked at him seriously. "What's wrong Gohan?" Bra jumped off his lap and waited for an explanation.  
  
Gohan stood up and ran a hand through his hair nervously. "Videl-....."  
  
"You're starting to get me worried. I thought we had come to an agreement about you leaving her," Bra stepped in abruptly.  
  
"I-I can't leave her. I was going to, but I can't anymore," he whispered softly, not meeting the disillusion in her eyes. Those eyes that he had grown fond of when he looked into them. Those blue eyes he had fallen helplessly in love with.  
  
"What?! Gohan look at me!" Bra growled as she went over to him and forced his eyes to meet hers. "Why?" She asked sharply.  
  
"There has been an unexpected development," he said rather uncomfortably.  
  
"Gohan STOP beating around the bush! Get straight to the damn point!" Bra nearly yelled. She turned away from him and grabbed a robe to put on, dropping the blanket.  
  
"Please don't be angry, please!" He pleaded as he grabbed her arms and turned her around to look into her eyes.  
  
"Take your hands off me," she shrugged his touch off her roughly. "Your breaking up with me aren't you?" She asked as her eyes watered.  
  
"I'm not doing this because I want to. God knows that if I could I would leave everything I have just to be with you! But in this case I can't," he said sadly. "Not after I just found out that Videl is pregnant," he finished in a loud whisper.  
  
Bra's mouth dropped open and she had to contain a large sob that rose to her throat. She shook her head and closed her eyes, shedding two long silver trails of tears from her eyes. Then her they snapped open and she looked Gohan dead in the eye.  
  
"How do you know that the child she carries is yours?" She asked willing her voice not to crack. Her blue eyes were darkened into a flame of pure hatred, but not for him.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Gohan asked her. 'There is the possibility that maybe that baby isn't mine!' His mind was holding onto that small shred of hope.  
  
"Have you ever thought of the possibility that she has been cheating on you all this time?" Bra growled. "Because I refuse to acknowledge that after being with ME you went straight home to fuck HER," she said sharply.  
  
Gohan's eyes widened, he knew that she mostly cursed when stressed, annoyed, or VERY angry. "I-um....... it was on Pan's birthday. We had too much to drink and I-I.... I don't even know what happened, but I woke up with her in my bed and I............"  
  
"How could you?" she asked in a whisper then she looked at him darkly, "Please don't continue," Bra said with a raised hand, her voice cracking a bit. "Why didn't you tell me? After you shunned me over and over for having coffee with a friend!"  
  
"I friend that you went out with again. A friend that kissed you," he snapped.  
  
"He kissed me, yes! But I did NOT end up screwing him and getting knocked up!" Bra yelled back.  
  
"Look I apologize, this is not the time to bring that up," Gohan said quietly.  
  
Bra sighed and brushed off the tears that fell, "Back to the subject. I thought that we were having a genuine relationship! One based on trust and understanding! I would have been angry, yes, but I would have forgiven you if you had just told me the truth," she said as another set of tears fell.  
  
It barely occurred to Gohan that this was the first time he ever actually saw her cry, and it hurt his heart deeply to know that he was the cause of it. "I should've, but I didn't, and I am sorry. But the fact is that she is pregnant and when we started our relationship, I told you that my family was my first and foremost obligation. I can't abandon a piece of me that is in development!"  
  
"Did you hear my question? How do you know that that little bitch of a wife you have is telling you the truth when she says that the baby is yours?" Bra ended up screaming as the tears finally came freely.  
  
"If she were to lie, then there are always DNA tests that can be done to the child, its just a matter of time. But I am not abandoning that baby IF its mine!" He snapped.  
  
"So now you just cast me aside? I've waited long enough Gohan! I'm tired of being JUST your lover, your mistress, the other woman! I am not something that you can use for some time and then cast aside!" Bra screamed painfully.  
  
"I'm NOT using you! Gods, can't you understand that I do this because I have to? I don't want to leave you, but I am not going to castaway a child of mine even before he is born," Gohan growled.  
  
"What hope do I have? Tell me Gohan! You can't even bring yourself to tell me that you love me, why Gohan? Have you no feelings for me?" she sobbed.  
  
"Don't say that, you know that its NOT true," he snapped harshly. Bra looked at him through watery eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"What good are those feelings for, when you can't even bring yourself to see what's right in front of you?"  
  
"Under these circumstances, I would need time," he approached her and tried to wrap his arms around her to offer her a bit of comfort. She pushed his arms away and shoved him back roughly.  
  
"Don't touch me, DON'T YOU DARE EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN!" She screamed, making his ears ring. "Why would you need time? She's probably doing this to you because she must have realized that she's losing you."  
  
"Tell me then, the only way I will leave Videl and that child is if you prove to me that she has cheated on me all this time. Please tell me that you can prove that!"  
  
Bra closed her eyes and took a deep breath. 'I can't force him to leave them. Even if the child isn't his, he has to realize for himself that she was unfaithful to him.' Then she thought of the pictures, but she swallowed that thought painfully.  
  
"You have to realize that for yourself Gohan. When you do, it'll be too late," she said softly.  
  
"What do you mean with that?" He asked, dreading to know the answer.  
  
Bra opened her mouth to answer, when from outside the door swung open. They heard a bit of shuffling and then the door to Trunks room closed.  
  
"This is good-bye Gohan, forever. I want you to stay away from me. I hope you your wife and your baby are happy," she said in a harsh whisper.  
  
"Bra please, I don't want our relationship to end this way!"  
  
"Then how do you want it to end?" She nearly screamed. "Do you want me to hug and kiss you good-bye? Do you want me to smile and say I'll give you all the time in the world. Or maybe you want to hear that I'll be ok? Well I won't be ok!" She bit back sharply. "Never will I be ok."  
  
"I'm sorry, I never meant for any of this to happen," he said sadly.  
  
"I wish I would have NEVER met you. Don't come looking for me anymore Gohan, because this ends now. Don't ever call me or try to get in contact with me. Just live with the knowledge that you have successfully broken my heart. I never thought that I could love you and hate you at the same time."  
  
He closed his eyes and shielded his heart against her soft spoken words. As blunt as they were, the words hurt even more than if she would have screamed and cursed at him. There was a shattered look in her usually radiant blue eyes that made his own heart shatter every time he looked into them. Gohan leaned down and grabbed his tie and coat. Bra was looking at him coldly, though her eyes were shedding tears of pain.  
  
"Please forgive me. I never meant to hurt you," he whispered as he looked upon her face one last time.  
  
"It's too late for that. Leave," Bra said through pursed lips. He sighed sadly and nodded.  
  
"Forgive me," he whispered before leaving and shutting the doors behind him.  
  
Bra took a deep unsteady breath and walked back until she hit the wall, then she slid down it in a crumbled heap, releasing harsh gut-wrenching sobs.  
  
~*~*~~~*~~~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, Trunks had come out of his room just in time to see and angry Gohan leaving Bra's room and then the apartment. His eyes narrowed darkly but then he looked towards his sisters room and heard her bawling.  
  
He burst into her room and looked around frantically, just to find her on the floor against the wall sobbing deeply. "Bra? Bra are you ok?" he asked as he ran over to her. "Did he hurt you?" he had to shake her to get her to notice him.  
  
She looked at him and blinked fresh tears, she fell into his arms and cried even louder. "You were right, you were right," she kept repeating through hiccuping sobs.  
  
Trunks sighed and held her. "Its alright little sis, I'm here with you. Now, do you want to tell me what happened?"  
  
Bra looked at him through red-rimmed blue eyes, "Give me a minute to change and I'll tell you," she said as her voice cracked. He nodded and left the room.  
  
~*~~~*~~~*~  
  
"You sure this is what you want to do?" Trunks asked as he, Sharon, and Maron walked with Bra through the airport.  
  
Bra nodded with a small smile, "Yeah its for the best. I haven't spent time with momma in the longest and I need to get as far away from here as possible," she answered.  
  
"Well, I hate good-byes," Sharon said as her eyes started to water, but for you I think I'll make the exception," she said as they hugged.  
  
"I'm going to miss you guys so much. I just hope you come by and visit me some time," Bra said as she hugged Maron and then her brother.  
  
"I'm gonna miss you brat," he said quietly.  
  
"Thank you for being the best brother a girl can ask for. I really am going to miss you too. When will I see you again?"  
  
"I'll be there by thanksgiving, right now there are too many things to do at the office or else I would go with you for a few days," he said as they walked her to the stewardess at the door.  
  
"Thanks you guys! And I'll see you in a few," Bra waved and began to walk off, they waved back and waited until she was inside the plane.  
  
~*~~~*~~~*~  
  
Bra sat quietly in her seat, she had bought both seats on either side of her so that she wouldn't be bothered for the whole flight. She put on her seat-belt and then took out her book. 'I think I'll be able to finish it by the time I get to Japan,' she thought as she opened it.  
  
The captain spoke into the intercom and explained about turbulence and all other things. Just that Bra's attention was elsewhere when she noticed a small picture fall out of her book.  
  
She sniffled lightly and ran her fingers over Gohan's face. It had been one of the pictures they had taken at the fair where he was smiling and she was sticking her tongue out. 'I'm going to miss you so much.'  
  
Instead of ripping the picture to shreds like her wounded pride told her to, her heart cried out for the memories, so she put it inside her bag and then leaned back to read her book for the remainder of the flight.  
  
~*~~~*~~~*~  
  
"Bra-chan!" Bra hugged her mother tightly and her eyes watered as she remembered that Gohan used to call her that.  
  
"I missed you so much momma," Bra said softly.  
  
"And I missed you baby!"  
  
Bra turned to her father and hugged him too, "I missed you too daddy."  
  
"Hai, brat. How have you been?"  
  
"Hanging in there. But I feel much better now that I'm here," she said quietly. He looked at her with a frown and just nodded.  
  
"We have so much to talk about sweety, you've been gone for so long," Bulma started.  
  
"How about we catch up at home?" Bra asked. Her mother nodded and they left.  
  
~*~~~*~~~*~  
  
"You left my room the same way I left it," Bra said quietly.  
  
Her mother nodded, "I wanted to remember you the way you left. But I can see it in your eyes," Bulma said with that soft motherly voice.  
  
"Know what?" Bra tried to sound casual, but against herself, her voice cracked in the end as she popped the capsules with her luggage.  
  
"I can see the downhearted look in your eyes baby. Why are you so sad?"  
  
Bra sat down on her bed and sighed unevenly, Bulma followed her and sat across from Bra. "It's a very long story," she whispered as a few tears ran down her pale face.  
  
Bulma reached up and cleaned the tears off her daughters face. "What is the cause of your tears?"  
  
"What is the most common cause of a woman's tears?" Bra said with a dry laugh.  
  
"Love," her mother said flatly, "Love for a man," she said in a wiser tone. "Do you want to tell me about him?"  
  
Bra started to cry harder, "Its a very long story that I doubt you will be happy about," she sniffled.  
  
"I'm not a mother for nothing Bra-chan, now tell me about it, maybe it'll make you feel better," her mother said as she hugged her.  
  
"Ok," Bra started. "I'll tell you everything."  
  
~*~  
  
"And what makes it worst is that I fell in love with him," Bra said meekly. Bulma held her sobbing daughter and ran a hand soothingly through her hair.  
  
"Its not the best thing to know that he was married, but I wont judge you for what you have done."  
  
"Thank you momma, I don't know what I would have done without you," Bra said as her sobs dimmed into hiccuping breaths.  
  
"There is a rather uncomfortable question that I want to ask you," her mother said as she straightened Bra out. Bra nodded and took a calming breath. "When you were with him, did you use contraceptives?"  
  
Bra blushed deeply and thought for a moment, "we did use them since we first started to......... well you know." Then she gasped lightly, "Oh god, the last times I was with him, we didn't. I don't think I can get pregnant if we didn't use it once or twice, can I?" Bra said in a small voice.  
  
"Bra, doing it once without protection is the only thing it takes. A baby can be conceived even if you miss the pill once, or if he forgets to wear a condom. There is the possibility that you may be pregnant. We won't know for sure until you either miss or get your monthly," her mother said.  
  
Bra ran a hand through her hair nervously, "I can't be, not after all that has happened to me. What am I going to do?"  
  
"We will just have to wait. I'm sorry to say it hon, but this is all your and that man's fault, now we sit tight and wait."  
  
"Thank you for being so comprehensive with me momma," she said with a sniffle. Her mother nodded and looked at her bags, Bra shook her head and looked at her bags also, "I'm tired, after unpacking I think -I'll sleep for a while."  
  
"Then I will leave you to fix your things sweetie, get rest and don't think so much about this guy, ok?" Bra nodded and smiled as her mother left.  
  
She grabbed her bag and then popped a few other capsules. She started to fix her clothes and her books and when she was finished with the biggest suitcase, she found another picture of her and Gohan. She smiled faintly and then encapsulated it. 'This is all I have left of you, so for the sweet and good memories I will keep it,' she said with a small smile. She put it inside a shoe box that had emotionally valuable things and then put it inside a drawer.  
  
Just as she was about to sit down to rest for a while, her vision swerved and she fell heavily onto the bed. 'God, I know I wanted to get pregnant when I was with Gohan, but not now. Not when my life has gone so far down the drain,' Bra thought in exasperation.  
  
She laid down on her bed and closed her eyes, then with one last thought she succumbed to a feverish rest. 'I will always love you Gohan.'  
  
~*~~~*~~~*~  
  
Gohan sat quietly at his desk. He had left his job at the University to help Videl with the company she had inherited from her father. He was CEO and so far all he had to do was manage the stocks that belonged to the company.  
  
He took out his wallet and pulled out a picture, 'How am I going to live without you?' he asked himself as he looked at the picture they had taken at the fair.  
  
He had gone back to speak to her a week later, but apparently it was a few days too late. She was gone, she had gone back to Japan and he hadn't had the chance to tell her how much he loved her. The visit had cost him too.  
  
Her brother had given him a black eye, a busted lip, and a few sore ribs. But he had given as good as he got when he remembered what Bra's brother had done to Pan. Trunks had yelled at him about being a insensitive prick, that if he came by again that next time he'd 'knock his damn head off,' and that was just saying it a little less harsh.  
  
Once again he was the worlds most unhappy man. And the fact that his wife was having a baby wasn't exactly something he was looking forward to. Had it been that Bra were the one, he would have jumped up in the air of happiness. All he could do now was hope that she was ok.  
  
'I hope you are well my Bra-chan.' And he could only hope that she remembered how right it felt to be in each others arms.  
  
~*~~~*~~~*~  
  
'No! Not now. This can't possibly be happening to me!' Bra thought as she frantically took out the contents of a small box.  
  
Ten minutes later, she felt as if she was going to die of suspense, she stared at the little tube from her position on the bed and couldn't get herself to stand and go look at it. "I need some water before I look at it!"  
  
She then ran down the stairs and to the kitchen, completely dreading the fact that her father was in the living room watching TV. She went to the fridge and took out a pitcher of cold water, she then poured herself a glass and gulped it down quickly.  
  
Vegeta chose that moment to enter the kitchen, he eyed her carefully and walked to the fridge to get a bottle of juice. Bra looked jumpy in the least and her eyes were red and her skin pale.  
  
"What's wrong with you brat?" he asked her carefully.  
  
"N-nothing daddy," Bra said nervously.  
  
He approached her and placed a hand gently over her forehead and then on her cheek. "Go to bed and get some sleep, it feels like you're getting a fever," he said through narrowed eyes.  
  
"Okay, I was feeling a bit tired," Bra said quietly, she smiled meekly and then ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs to her room.  
  
Vegeta watched her silently, even though inside he felt anger rising. He was beginning to feel a spike in her power level which hadn't been present before. Aside from that there was something else he could feel. 'She smells different, motherly even,' Vegeta growled.  
  
There would be hell to pay for whoever had dared touched his daughter.  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
Bra took frantic breaths along with shaky steps towards the bathroom, she finally straightened her back and walked into her bathroom, with her eyes closed.  
  
She took one deep breath and opened her eyes, she then picked up the tube and nearly dropped it.  
  
"NO! I can't be pregnant!" she wailed.  
  
It was positive, the damned pregnancy test was positive, Bra dropped the tube in the sink and went into her room where she promptly began to pace.  
  
"What am I going to do now?" she asked herself as her eyes began to water. 'I guess I do have something more to remember you by Gohan,' she thought as she put a hand over her stomach.  
  
Unfortunately, she was not the only one that now knew her present dilemma.  
  
~*~~~*~~~*~  
  
I think you guys have a vague idea of who heard, or maybe it isn't who you think! The next chapters are already done so I'll be posting another probably next week. I hope you liked this chapter and I'll see you guys in a few!  
  
Byebye  
  
~!Joey!~ 


	10. Lamaze Classes?

YES! Brand new chapter. I'm trying as much as I can to not take long when updating, so here's the next ch. Thank you for the great reviews! They're inspiring, and keep me writing. There's a big surprise in this chapter so I wont keep you!  
  
Disclaimer: Read the last nine chapters to see the disclaimer.  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
Lamaze Classes?  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
Vegeta growled darkly, and walked down the stairs. 'Shit, now I need to talk to the woman about this, but I better not find out, EVER, who impregnated her. Or else they will wish they were never born.'  
  
For the rest of the afternoon he trained off the rage and anger of the fact that his princess had been touched by some filthy human. After that, Vegeta sat patiently, or rather impatiently, in the living room, waiting for his wife to get home, when she finally did he got up and stalked over to her.  
  
"We need to go talk to the brat," he said flatly.  
  
"My day was fine, thank you dear," she said in a sarcastic voice. He eyed her nastily and Bulma frowned, "About what?"  
  
"I am able to feel a power level on her," he said in a gruff tone of voice.  
  
"What?" Bulma asked as her mouth dropped open. "How is that possible?"  
  
"She also has a different scent, she smells motherly, I can also feel a different energy signature inside of her." Vegeta's eyes were narrowed and he looked angry. Bulma could see that it wasn't just that, what was bothering him.  
  
"What does that mean?" Bulma asked in a whisper. Vegeta balled his fists and swallowed the words that he wanted to say to Bulma, instead they would go upstairs and talk to Bra. "Vegeta, what does that mean?" she asked again.  
  
He took a deep breath, "That is what I want us to go find out, I can't say for certain, but there is something very wrong with her," Vegeta seemed to growl. "We need to talk to her."  
  
"Ok, let's go right now," Bulma said as she walked up the steps followed by Vegeta.  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
Bra looked up from her pillow as she heard a banging at her door. She hastily wiped away her tears and stood. She looked at herself in the mirror and pouted. 'What's the use of hiding this from them?' she thought as paced her room.  
  
"Bra honey, we need to speak to you," she heard her mother say softly.  
  
Bra sighed and nodded to herself, she then walked over to the door and opened it. "Can I help you?" she asked softly.  
  
"What's wrong Bra-chan?" her mother said as they walked into her room.  
  
"I can't keep hiding this from you both, I'm so sorry, I know that when I tell you this, both of you will be greatly disappointed in me," she said as she started to cry again.  
  
Vegeta looked at her stomach and growled, "She's having a brat," he interrupted angrily.  
  
Bra looked at him in shock and released a harsh sob, she then dropped to her knees in front of her father. "I'm sorry Daddy, I'm so SO SORRY!" She wailed over and over.  
  
Vegeta's heart clenched in grief for the state in which his daughter was. He grabbed her arms and hauled her up effortlessly, "A Princess should go about groveling on her knees. Everyone makes a mistake once in their lives and you are no exception."  
  
Bra looked at him through teary eyes and nodded, "I'm sorry," she whispered as she hugged him.  
  
Bulma sniffled and kept quite through it all, though she was angry, she thought that she shouldn't interrupt the father-daughter momment, when there had been very few in all of their lives.  
  
"Don't be, that brat is kin of mine, and you are still my daughter. Regardless of what you do and what you have done, your mother and I will be here for you."  
  
Bra nodded but kept her eyes on the floor, "I still can't help but feel that I have disappointed you both," she mumbled.  
  
"I won't lie to you, I did expect better and smarter decisions from you. But let me know who did this, tell me and I will make sure that he doesn't have an existence on this planet. Nobody should dare touch you, you have royal blood in your veins and because of that, no one is worthy of you," her father said as she looked him in the eyes and gulped.  
  
Bra shook her head and looked away from the angry expression on his face, "No daddy. I can't tell you who he is, I just want to forget I ever met him," she whispered.  
  
"When I find out who he is, there will be hell to pay. And I WILL find out," he whispered darkly. "Now, don't you stress yourself and show weakness over someone who is not worth it, do you hear me?"  
  
Bra nodded and smiled weakly. "Thank you daddy. I love you guys so much," she whispered.  
  
"And we love you brat," he whispered against her hair.  
  
Bulma smiled as Vegeta hugged his sobbing daughter and nearly cried herself. "Now come here Bra, we have much to talk about," Bulma said as she took Bra's hand and sat her down on her bed.  
  
Bra nodded and turned to her father, "What did you mean about me having royal blood?"  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
Both 'Briefs' women sat patiently at the private family doctor. Bulma looked quietly as her daughter wouldn't stop fidgeting. She then took Bra's hand and squeezed it softly.  
  
"Why are you so nervous?" her mother asked.  
  
"I'm just a little freaked out about this. I wanted a baby when I was with HIM, but now I feel very confused and a little anxious," Bra said as she slouched in her chair.  
  
Bulma smiled and ran a hand through Bra's long blue hair. "There's nothing to be afraid of, like you I was also young, but not as much as you, when I got pregnant with Trunks. I must admit that it isn't the best thing to know that you're having a child this young, but the truth is that the child is there, and IS real."  
  
"I can't wait to see it," Bra said quietly.  
  
"Not an 'it' Bra-chan, a baby," her mother said in that gentle and caring voice.  
  
The blue haired girl smiled sheepishly and nodded, "Its just really hard getting used to the idea that I'm having a baby," then she looked at her mother when a thought crossed her mind. "How did daddy react when you told him about Trunks?"  
  
"Well.... he was angry at first. He said in that macho voice he has when he's angry, 'Why the hell did you have to go and get yourself pregnant?' and I told him, 'It takes two to tango', apparently he didn't know what that saying meant," her mother snickered. "But then I told him that I didn't crawl on top of myself and do it alone,' he grumbled something I quite couldn't understand and he approached me."  
  
"And?" Bra asked with a huge smile.  
  
"And then he pushed me down onto the couch and made me lay on my back. Then he pulled back my shirt and pushed my jeans down, and then laid his head on top of my stomach and sighed."  
  
"Why did he do that?" Bra asked her mother in awe.  
  
"He told me that he could hear the 'brat's' heart beat, then he told me it was going to be a boy," Bulma said in a whimsical smile.  
  
Bra smiled and tried to picture her father doing that. "Was he with you when Trunks was born?"  
  
Bulma nodded, "Even with his great strength, I think that day I nearly broke his hand," they laughed, "But he was the first to carry Trunks, then he scowled and handed your new born brother to me and left."  
  
"It's so hard trying to picture my dad being that way, I just knew there had to be some gentle side to him other than when he regards me. I know he's caring but he refuses to show it, but I can tell." Bra ran a hand through her hair.  
  
"The best way to know is by seeing into his eyes. I knew beyond any reason that he loved me even before our first night together," Bulma said quietly.  
  
Bra nearly cried 'I wish I had someone to love me that way. But I don't.'  
  
"Ms. Bra Briefs!" Her name was called by the doctor.  
  
Both women got up and they walked into the doctors office.  
  
~*~*~~~*~~~*~*~  
  
Bra waited nervously on the table wearing a hospital gown and with her stomach uncovered. The doctor was a friendly looking woman a few years older than her mother. She had gone to get the gel that was applied to her stomach for an ultrasound.  
  
"Does it hurt mom?" she asked.  
  
Bulma smiled and shook her head, "No baby, it actually tickles. But don't be afraid, you'll soon see your baby."  
  
Bra nodded and the doctor came back. She applied a cold gel onto her lower abdomen and turned on the screen of a small computer that was next to the bed. She then took a roller and placed it on Bra's stomach.  
  
There was a rapid galloping beat and Bra looked at the screen. Her mother patted her shoulder and smiled brightly, "Its the baby's heartbeat."  
  
Bra's mouth opened in awe and she looked at the screen where the doctor was pointing. "This is the baby's head, and here are the little arms and legs!"  
  
Bra smiled and then her eyes watered, "Can you tell how for along I am? And can you tell what the baby is going to be?"  
  
The doctor nodded and typed in some keys. Then a few numbers appeared at the bottom of the screen. "Ok, it appears that you are nearly twelve weeks into the gestation. As for the fetus's sex, its too early to know. By the time you are into your fifth or sixth month we will be able to see. Now let's take the first pictures of your little baby!" she said as she stepped out of the room.  
  
Bra sat up and hugged her mother. "I can't believe it! This is so strange!" she said with a meek laugh as she placed a hand over the small swell of her stomach.  
  
Bulma smiled brightly, "You'll get used to it. I just can't fathom that you are making me a grandmother so young!" her mother laughed. "I'll step outside so that you can get dressed. And congratulation Bra-chan!"  
  
They hugged again and Bulma left Bra to put on her clothes.  
  
~*~*~~~*~~~*~*~  
  
"This big-headed thing is your brat?" Vegeta asked smugly.  
  
Bra glared at him, "Yes daddy! That is YOUR grandbaby. It seems like somebody is getting old," she said in a teasing sing-song voice as she put the picture on the fridge with a magnet and eyed her father.  
  
Vegeta smirked, "Woman, I think Bra is talking about you," he said towards Bulma, who was presently at the breakfast table, flipping through a magazine. She looked up and made a very disturbing hand gesture and his eyes narrowed. "I'd like that," he bit back.  
  
Bra rolled her eyes, "Can you guys not do that when we are in the same room? You both act worse than Trunks and I!"  
  
Vegeta snickered. "Come brat, I have yet to speak to you about many things," he said taking her hand and guiding her to the couch.  
  
~*~*~~~*~~~*~*~  
  
A Few Months Later.......  
  
Bra smiled and stroked the perfect bulge of her belly. She was nearly six months pregnant but barely showing. The child had long been active, and he/she kicked her every few minutes.  
  
Thanksgiving was a few days away, and soon her brother would be arriving. Bra dreaded that moment even though she loved her brother deeply, because he was the only one who knew who the father of the baby was. Yet he knew nothing of her pregnancy and she was sure that he would blow a fuse when he laid eyes on her.  
  
Her father had explained to her about her true heritage, and the fact she was in actuality a real Princess. She was a Saiya-jin, a very powerful and conquering race that had long ago ceased to exist. Her father and Gohan's father were the last of the full-blooded Saiyan's left. Ironic that Gohan and she shared the last of Saiyan blood.  
  
She had been shocked to also find out that at birth, her Saiyan genes had been suppressed until they had become dormant, hers and the rest of the Saiyan progeny, in order to protect the last of their race from any possible dangers of alien enemies.  
  
Thanks to her baby, her father had said, her power was awakening and the dormant genes were starting to come alive. She found that in the past weeks she had felt much more powerful than she had ever. She could actually lift things twice her size without any real effort, even in her rounded state.  
  
The baby kicked again and she smiled. 'What would Gohan say if he knew you existed?' She asked herself. In response to her thought, the baby brought a tiny elbow up and a small bump protruded in her belly.  
  
She giggled and slowly sat up, she had been thankful that she had had NO morning sickness after her third month. The only symptoms were the dizziness and the cravings.  
  
She walked with a happy step towards the kitchen and straight to the refrigerator. She sniffed inside and her nose crinkled at the smell of the beef stew her mother had left for her to eat for lunch. The baby kicked her again.  
  
"I know sweety, I don't like the smell of that either," she said as she rubbed her stomach. She found a few slices of pizza from the day before and she took them out. After getting them warm, she grabbed a bottle of syrup and poured it over the chicken and onion pizza.  
  
"Mmmm," she said as she peacefully ate her pizza. Just then her father walked into the kitchen and sneered.  
  
"What the hell are you eating, brat?" he eyed her pizza and sniffed.  
  
"Pizza," Bra said simply, and kept eating her food peacefully.  
  
He went to the fridge and took out a bottle of water. "Your brother called," he said, Bra looked up. "He will be here the day after tomorrow."  
  
"Trunks is going to kill me when he sees me," Bra pouted.  
  
"He won't kill you for the sake of the child growing inside you, but I can't guarantee you anything after you deliver him," Vegeta chuckled.  
  
Bra looked at him quickly and her blue eyes widened like saucers. "Him?"  
  
"Hadn't I told you? The brat is a male, another Saiyan prince." She noticed the momentary sad expression that crossed his face. "You as his mother should have felt it."  
  
Bra nodded, "I felt it, I just wasn't entirely sure."  
  
"You should be eating meat instead of that crap. The boy will continue to grow and feeble food like that will not satisfy him," her father said flatly.  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"After my baby is born, will you teach me how to develop my powers?" Bra asked.  
  
Vegeta smirked and nodded, "I have waited years for you and your brat brother to ask me that," he said as he looked at her belly one last time and then walked off.  
  
~*~*~~~*~~~*~*~  
  
Bra waited nervously with her parents at the airport, she dreaded the moment when her brother set eyes on her. And just because she had whined and wailed, her father had gone with them to pick up her brother.  
  
They waited for about ten minutes only, then they watched as Trunks stepped out of the plane and walked past the gate. He saw them from afar and waved happily. Their mother ran over to him and hugged Trunks tightly. Then they both walked towards them and he approached Bra.  
  
"Hey dad," he said seriously. Then his face broke into a smile, "Bra!" He hugged her tightly and Bra uncomfortably hugged him and felt her baby being squashed between them.  
  
And that is when he actually realized that she was pregnant, because the baby kicked at him. He jumped back from her and looked at her belly wide- eyed. "What the hell was that? What in god's name happened to you?" he nearly yelled.  
  
"Gee Trunks do I really need to get into detail?" She asked sarcastically.  
  
Trunks stepped towards her and his fists clenched, but a hand from their mother on his chest stopped him.  
  
"Don't you even dare to think of hurting her mister!" she said sternly. "Your sister, as you can see, is in a very delicate state and I wouldn't permit you to hurt her in any way!"  
  
Vegeta eyed his son warily, then he looked at his daughter, "You know, if your brother knew the potential that lay dormant inside him, he would have totaled the entire airport by now," he whispered to Bra.  
  
"I know," Bra said meekly.  
  
Trunks couldn't stop glaring at her belly, and this made Bra very nervous. She put a hand protectively over her unborn baby and stepped closer to her father.  
  
They left the airport silently and arrived at C.C. Trunks was the last to enter the house, right behind Bra.  
  
He passed her on the way to his room and muttered a: "I'll speak to you later."  
  
Bra shook her head to herself and went to her room to rest for a while. She turned on the TV and started to watch soap opera. By the end of it, she was sniffling.  
  
"Damn that Lazlo," she said as she sat up.  
  
There was a knock at her door, she knew who it was. 'Should I answer?' she paced her room. Then Bra rubbed the tight skin of her stomach as the baby kicked in answer, she shrugged and walked towards the door. She was correct.  
  
"What do you want Trunks?"  
  
He eyed her darkly and gave a snort, "What do you think Bra? Were you expecting me to come by and congratulate you?" he snapped. "Throw you a party?"  
  
"It would be a start," she snapped, then she watched as her brother's face darkened even more. Bra rolled her eyes as he walked into her room, then she closed the door and walked after him. "Look, it wasn't my intention to get pregnant, but I am and nothing will change the fact that I'm having Gohan's baby."  
  
"I can't believe I actually thought you were smart enough to use contraceptives. Gods Bra! You're having a married man's baby! Does he even know? Does he care? Do mom and dad know about him?"  
  
His sister glared at him, "He doesn't know, and I don't plan to tell him. He hurt me and I will never forgive him for that. Momma and Daddy don't know who the father of my baby is," Bra said as her voice cracked.  
  
Trunks looked at her and felt his heart break as she sat on her bed and started to cry. He walked over to her and took her hands. "Bra-chan, I'm so sorry that I made you cry. Its just that I...... well its very aggravating to know that you are pregnant by a man that didn't even know how to appreciate what an amazing woman you are!"  
  
Bra wiped away her tears and smiled weakly, "I know Trunks. But even through it all, I love him. And I love this baby. And no matter what I tell myself I just can't get him out of my heart!" Bra said quietly.  
  
"Time is the best solution lil' sis," he said as he hugged her. "As long as you also give me a bit of time to get used to the fact that there's a baby in there, k?" he asked as he pointed to her belly.  
  
Bra smiled and nodded, "Just don't leave me alone with this, you're my brother and my friend. I don't think I can stand losing another important person in my life."  
  
Trunks nodded and took her hand in his, then he looked at the swell of her stomach. "May I?" he asked as he neared a hand. Bra nodded with a smile and giggled as he rubbed her stomach and the baby kicked.  
  
"Its a boy," she said quietly.  
  
Her brother's identical blue eyes brightened and he smiled, "Have you thought of a name?"  
  
"Not yet, but maybe you can help me?" Bra asked. She cleaned her eyes with some tissue she took out of her drawer then she brightened up. "How are things between you and Maron?"  
  
Trunks looked up and grinned, "I have never been more in love with anyone in my life," he said in a low voice.  
  
Bra nodded and took his hands, "Are you going to ask her the big question? Is she the one?"  
  
Trunks sighed and smiled, "I think she is. And yes I am going to ask her the THE question, maybe after my nephew is born you can help me pick out a ring?"  
  
"I'd love to, just let me know when you're going to ask her so that we can celebrate, ok?" Bra asked as he stood and began to walk towards the door.  
  
Trunks smiled and nodded, "Don't worry, I'll be sure to tell you when it's going to happen." He opened the door and turned back to her, "And just remember that I will be there when you need me," he said with a smile.  
  
"Well then, I need you for Tuesdays and Friday nights," Bra said with a smirk, as she wiped away the small tears of happiness.  
  
"What for?" he asked.  
  
"I have Lamaze classes and I need a partner!"  
  
"Lamaze classes? What are those?"  
  
~*~*~~~*~~~*~*~  
  
Gohan stared down at the tiny baby that was sleeping peacefully in her bassinet. After wailing the whole night, the little hell ball decided to sleep during the day. She was a beautiful child, and she looked just like Pan when she was born, except that her eyes were a bluish-gray.  
  
He also looked at the sleeping Videl, and sighed, this pregnancy had been exceptionally hard on her and she had had complications during labor. They had fought continuously during the entire term that she was pregnant, even though he tried his best to not fight for her and the child's own good.  
  
Gohan wondered if the words Bra had said to him were true, what if the little girl wasn't his? 'Did I lose Bra over a lie?' when the girl was older, he'd test her to see if she was indeed his daughter. And if it turned out to be that she wasn't. He'd have a lot of apologizing and begging to do.  
  
He ran a hand through his newly cut spikes, and began to walk out of the room. There wasn't a day he didn't think of Bra. Her eyes, her smile, her body. He would go to sleep at night thinking of her. Not even that beautiful little creature sleeping in her bassinet in the other room could make him happy once again.  
  
No other could fill the empty void that Bra left, he hoped to see her soon, for the sake of his sanity and his heart. She was his goddess.  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
"I can't believe I was conned into coming to these 'things' for the past four months," Trunks growled to himself. While he could be out clubbing, or maybe even back with Maron getting laid, he was stuck here, surrounded by pregnant women. They were whiny, bossy, noisy, moody, talkative, and did he mention whiny?  
  
My back this, my back that, my feet are so swollen that I can't even match my shoes. Oh I can't even have sex anymore I'm so huge, that was ALL they talked about.  
  
How was his sister going to benefit from this? He was positive that during labor, not many women remembered those weird positions and breathing techniques. Besides, his sister was getting huge, and he doubted that she should be walking around so much in her last days.  
  
Bra was glaring at him, "Trunks! Let's go!" she said. She was wearing some overalls and a baby-doll shirt. Her hair had grown incredibly long and her belly had grown incredibly large.  
  
He snickered, and then stuck out his tongue at her and grabbed the bag, he followed her to the car and went to the driver's seat. "Where to your royal highness?"  
  
"It's about time you acknowledged me as a Princess," Bra said in all arrogance. Trunks rolled his eyes and she smacked him upside the head.  
  
"We're hungry!" she said as she rubbed her belly.  
  
"What a surprise," Trunks said flatly. Bra sneered.  
  
"Let's go to a buffet, that way we can all eat what we want."  
  
"I think the owners of the place went nearly bankrupt the last time we were there," Trunks laughed as he started to drive.  
  
"Well then, we'll pay them double," she snickered. Her brother nodded and they were off.  
  
~*~*~~~*~~~*~*~  
  
"Bra honey, what's wrong?" her mother asked worriedly as she watched her daughter cry.  
  
Bra laughed through her tears, "I was watching a baby commercial, and it was so cute that it made me cry!" Bra laughed.  
  
"It's those dreaded hormones. Don't worry, I went through them too. Your father hated being around me when I was overly moody," Bulma laughed. "So how does it feel?"  
  
"To be pregnant?" her mother nodded and Bra grinned, "Its really strange, almost like an out of body experience. I just can't explain it," she giggled.  
  
Bulma smiled and rubbed her daughter's belly, "I just can't wait until he's born, this baby is going to be the most spoiled child of the Briefs family. And I am sure that your father is going to spoil him as well," her mother grinned.  
  
"I still can't help but feel that I disappointed daddy. But I can't wait to see me baby either, but I still have some time to go," Bra sighed deeply.  
  
"Your father was very angry at first, but I think that now that he sees that this is something real, he's getting used to the fact that there's a grandson of his on the way. Well...... do you need anything? I'm headed for the kitchen."  
  
Bra shook her head, "for once we're not hungry," she grinned as she rubbed her huge belly and felt the baby kick in response. The little brat had quite a kick, through the months it felt stronger and stronger.  
  
"I think that's a good thing," Bulma laughed as she walked away.  
  
~*~*~~~*~~~*~*~  
  
A few days later..............  
  
Bra sat on her bed looking through her memory box, and in her hand she held the picture of Gohan. 'I bet you're still as gorgeous as ever,' she thought as she looked at his picture. It had been months since she last saw his sweet smile, his dark gentle eyes, and his muscular and desirable body.  
  
The baby kicked and began to move around restlessly, responding to her mood as she began to cry. He had done that since she started to show, if she was happy, the baby was too. If she was angry or sad, the baby would feel it, and he would give her insides a painful workout.  
  
Bra looked at her wall clock and frowned, it was barely two in the afternoon. But now there was something wrong, she could sense it in the air as she sat straight in her bed. She could feel her belly tightening and suddenly she felt a pain from her lower abdomen to her lower back.  
  
Bra started to breathe evenly, the way they had showed her in the Lamaze classes. She quickly put away her pictures and the box and then started to walk out of her room and down the hall.  
  
"Trunks! Momma!" She yelled as she began to walk down the stairs very slowly.  
  
Her brother walked out of the kitchen with a corn-dog in his mouth, "Wathall the wacket bout'?" he asked.(Translation: What is all the racket about?) Bra glared at him and grasped her swollen belly as another contraction hit her.  
  
Her brother took one hard gulp and paled. "MOM! DAD! BRA IS HAVING THE BABY!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, he then rushed over to her and put an arm around her waist to help her walk. "Has your water broken?"  
  
Bra shook her head and gripped her stomach, "Not yet, but it hurts so much!"  
  
Bulma and Vegeta rushed into the room and noticed her predicament. Vegeta then took her in his arms and rushed towards the door. "Meet us at the hospital, bring her things. I will take her quicker this way."  
  
Bulma nodded and watched as Vegeta took to the air, Trunks came up after her and watched in shock his father flew off. "Mom? Please explain," he said in a VERY weird boyish tone, pointing as his father and sister became a speck in the sky.  
  
"I'll give you a headstart as we get to the hospital," his mother said as they grabbed some capsules and walked out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok so Vegeta is VERY OOC. But come on, he can't be hating Bra in every fic that she gets pregnant in. so just imagine that this is a much nicer Vegeta. I'm sorry I can't say he will do nothing to Gohan, but hey, that hasn't happened yet. Next chapter will introduce the new member of the Briefs/Son family, so stick around and have patience.  
  
Byebye  
  
~!Joey!~ 


	11. Proud Grandpa's

Thanks a lot for the great reviews I have gotten. I really enjoy writing this fic, and I will confess that the next chapters are done. The only problem is, that I am short on net usage time, so that's why I am not updating quickly. I won't keep you because I know you will all enjoy this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own ANY of the DragonballZ characters  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
Proud Grandpa's  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
"Daddy don't leave me! Momma isn't here yet," Bra said as she took small gasping breaths as the contractions hit her closer.  
  
Her father looked at her and nodded, "Fine, I will stay until she gets here."  
  
Bra leaned back against her bed and took one long breath as she rode off the pain. "Why is it that I could feel that I was going into labor before the pains started?" She asked, more to stop thinking about her contractions, than actually wanting to know.  
  
"It's Saiyan instinct, that is why you could also feel your child and what he was going to be. He was also perceptive to your feelings as his mother," her father said.  
  
Bra nodded and tensed as another contraction hit her, she clenched her teeth and swallowed the urge to scream out in pain, knowing that her father hated weakness. She grasped her stomach and sat up, tears and sweat falling down her face.  
  
"Bra honey?" her mother asked as she ran into the room, she took a towel and began to wipe her face.  
  
"Good luck brat," her father said as he flashed her a small smirk and then walked out of the room.  
  
"Luck?! Luck with what? This can't possibly be anymore horrible!" she yelled after her smirking father. That outburst cost her because a contraction hit her again, she whined and fell back against the bed, while her mother cleaned the sweat from her face.  
  
~*~  
  
Bulma tried not to smile as she remembered that she had gone through the same with them both. "It'll be over soon, Bra-chan!" her mother said as she moved hair from her face.  
  
"SOON? When is SOON? This has been going on for hours and hours!" Bra wailed. "I can't take this anymore momma, I can't," she cried as her mother moved sweat matted tendrils of blue hair away from her face. "Can't they give me drugs or something?!"  
  
Bulma shook her head, "Drugs may affect the baby, when I had you and your brother I refused to use an epidoral even though it hurt more than anything in the world," her mother said. "All you can do is breathe with the pain."  
  
"I can't even breathe! I swear that if he were here, I'd kill him with my bear hands!" she yelled. Her mother looked at her in shock as she made reference to the baby's father. But she decided it wasn't the best time to ask her daughter about her grandson's father.  
  
"Your water hasn't broken yet, but as soon as it does you'll be ready to have the baby," her mother said as she pushed Bra back down to lie on the bed.  
  
"Can't I make it break? I can't do it momma, this is too much for me," she said in a breathless whimper. Then she looked down at her stomach, "Can't you get out anytime soon? You little brat it hurts so much," she yelled at her belly. But as soon as she did another contraction hit her, harder than the previous and she yelled out, her water instantly breaking and spreading all over the bed.  
  
Bulma tried not to panic and gave Bra some water before rushing towards the door, "Let me call the doctor so that she can check you over and see how far along you are," her mother said. Bra nodded and Bulma rushed off.  
  
'Damn you Gohan, this is all your fault! If you were here I swear that I would kill you with my own two hands,' Bra thought as the contractions came harder and closer. It had been nearly five hours since the contractions had started, but to Bra it seemed like more than five hours.  
  
The doctor came in and offered a few comforting words, checked her over and told her she was ready. They wheeled her down to the birthing room and prepped her up.  
  
~*~  
  
Bra's eyes went wide in pain and in shock when something went through. She felt the doctor insert a finger and maneuver whatever went through.  
  
"Now Bra, push harder the baby's head is out," the doctor told her.  
  
"Bra-chan, the baby's head is out. Just relax and keep pushing," her mother's voice told her reassuringly.  
  
Bra cried out and then felt something slide out of her, and as that happened, something snapped inside her also. The literal pain, then the hurting of her broken heart, Gohan's lie, the fact that her baby didn't have a father, and the fact that she still loved Gohan combined into one.  
  
She screamed with all her might and then a blinding blue light exploded from her, bathing her in the glow and power of it, as it threw back some nurses and nearly her own mother.  
  
The room shook with the power of her energy, and utensils started to rise from the trays. Bra felt the furious raw power course through her body as her eyes became blinded, the air wiped her hair about wildly and she could see nothing but her own sorrow.  
  
Then she saw as her father rushed into the room and took her hands, "Let it all out brat," he told her calmly. With one last heart rendering cry, it disappeared and she fell back onto her bed. "Are you ok, Bra?" Vegeta asked in a worried voice.  
  
Bra sobbed for a few minutes and looked at him through her blurry vision and panted as she felt the exhaustion settle over her like a blanket. "I'm really tired poppa," she said in a weak voice.  
  
"I know Princess, but now you can rest," he said as he kissed her head lightly.  
  
"Don't you want to see your baby?" Bulma asked as she approached Bra with a wailing bundle. The child had VERY well developed lungs from the ear- splitting shrieks he was releasing.  
  
Vegeta helped Bra sit up and watched as her pretty blue eyes filled with wonder as her mother placed the bloody, blotchy, screaming thing in her arms. The baby stopped its wails as Bra took him in her arms and blinked up at her curiously.  
  
Bra smiled and began to cry as she looked at her newborn son. Then she noticed that he had a long brown tail when it curled around her wrist. She cleaned away her tears of happiness and nearly grinned from ear to ear.  
  
"Hi sweety," she whispered as he hooked a tiny hand around her finger. "It's great to finally see you," she smiled when he settled big blue eyes on her face. He was beautiful. With a shock of black flaming hair and all of Gohan's features. "You're the most beautiful little baby I've ever seen."  
  
"He looks like you Vegeta," Bulma said with a smirk.  
  
"Not even my son, but my grandson is the one that looks like me," he said as he shook his head and walked out.  
  
"Let's get you both cleaned up Bra, then we will transfer you to a room and we will take the baby to you," the doctor said. Bra snickered to herself as she noticed that the doctor's hair was standing on end after her power tantrum.  
  
They took the baby from her and then proceeded to clean them both up.  
  
~*~~~*~~~*~  
  
There was a knock on her door and Bra lifted her sleepy head and smiled as her brother walked in with a huge stuffed bear.  
  
"I saw him already, he's a big beautiful baby," he told her in a soft voice.  
  
"Do you know when they're going to bring him to me?" she asked in a slurry voice.  
  
"You need to get a little rest before they bring him. Right now mom just fed him a whole bottle. The little brat can really eat," Trunks laughed.  
  
Bra smiled and nodded, "I'm so tired, but I want to be with my son so bad."  
  
Trunks wagged a finger, "You need to sleep right now. He's sleeping peacefully right now, and YOU need to be in top condition to take care of him. Besides, dad told me about that energy jump you experienced when he was born."  
  
"I still want to see my baby," Bra whined even as her eyes started to drift closed.  
  
"You'll see him soon enough sis," he whispered as he tucked her in and laid down on the couch to keep watch over her.  
  
~*~~~*~~~*~  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
Bra looked up and shook her head in surprise, "What are you doing here Gohan?"  
  
"I came to see you, and now I see that you have a surprise for me?" he asked with a gentle smile as he looked at the restless bundle she had in her arms.  
  
"Yes, he's our son. You have no idea how much we have needed you," Bra said as she cradled the chunky baby.  
  
"And I've needed you too, you are the light in my life and without you I can't go on," he said as he stepped towards her and put their foreheads together.  
  
"But the child? and you're wife-.......?" a finger over her lips silenced any other questions. He smiled warmly and took the cooing baby in his arms.  
  
"I can't believe I have a son, he's so beautiful," Gohan said with a sigh of wonder as the child clasped a tiny hand over one of his large fingers.  
  
"He looks just like you," Bra said as the wind picked up in the beautiful garden they were in at C.C.  
  
Gohan looked at her and smiled, "I'm here to stay Bra, I'll never let you go."  
  
"Nor do I want you to let go," Bra said as she stepped up and connected their lips.  
  
"I love you Bra," he said as they broke away.  
  
Her blue eyes filled with tears and she smiled in happiness. "And I love you too, Gohan."  
  
^.^  
  
"Bra, sweety?" she heard her mother's gentle voice in the distance  
  
"Gohan," Bra moaned as she opened her eyes. Her mother was frowning down at her.  
  
"Did you just say Gohan?" she asked in confusion.  
  
Bra rubbed her face to clear her head from her delirious slumber, "What? Momma what are you talking about?"  
  
"I could have sworn that you just said Gohan," her mother said in a whisper.  
  
Bra's eyes widened and she shook her head frantically, "Momma, that's non- sense, I've only seen him a few times, how could I possibly have said his name?"  
  
"Well, my mistake," Bulma said before smiling. Then she looked towards the couch and Bra followed her line of vision.  
  
She smiled and nearly cried when she noticed that her father was holding the baby in a gentle and loving grip. She couldn't see much, but she could tell that the baby was dressed in white and was wrapped in a baby blue blanket. Vegeta looked up and scowled.  
  
"This brat cries too much," he snapped in a whisper as he walked over to Bra and handed her the newborn. The baby refused to release his grandfather's wrist with his tail. Bra laughed softly, and at that sound, the baby let go and hooked it around her wrist.  
  
"All babies are like this. Weren't Trunks and I like that?" Bra asked as she held the baby and opened his blankets to examine him closely. Vegeta just gave a small snort and walked back to the foot of her bed.  
  
Bra smiled happily and looked at her yawning baby. He was a very solid child with chunky arms and legs. There was a whole in the little suit and diaper where his tail came out of.  
  
He had all of Gohan's face features and her father's dark flame like hair. She touched his face softly and watched as his sleepy eyes opened. She hadn't imagined it. They were as blue as hers.  
  
"Hi sweetheart, I'm your mommy," she told him in a baby voice. He stretched his little arms and wrapped the small tail around her wrist. "He's so beautiful! Mom, how much did he weigh?"  
  
"Almost ten pounds, he's a very big baby," her mother said with a huge smile.  
  
"I can feel his power level also, the boy is strong. Very strong for a child that has more human blood than Saiyan," her father said through narrowed eyes. "Don't you think its time that you let us know who his father is?"  
  
Bra looked up at him and shook her head, she was way too sensitive to be hearing this right now and she could feel her eyes starting to water. "He is someone I don't want to remember ever. The only thing that I am thankful for, is that I have this beautiful baby. That man was a bad episode in my life that I want to forget."  
  
Her father looked at her and his scowl softened into a minor frown. "Let me know who he is Princess, that way I can make him wish he had never laid eyes on you," Vegeta said as his fists tightened in rage.  
  
"I can't daddy, I just want to forget about him now. Please just respect my wishes?"  
  
Vegeta eyed her and growled, "Just don't suffer for someone who is not worth it," he said before stomping out of the room. As he left, he nearly bowled over her brother.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Trunks asked.  
  
"He wanted to know who the baby's father was," Bulma whispered to Trunks as she walked out of the room for a moment also.  
  
Trunks eyed his sister and walked over to her, "You told him?"  
  
She shook her head with wide eyes, "Of course not, daddy would have flown half across the world already, just to kill Gohan," she whispered.  
  
"You should've let him," Trunks said bitterly.  
  
"Please Trunks, not you too," Bra whispered as the small child yawned widely.  
  
Trunks looked at his new nephew and smiled, putting aside his rage. "Let me carry him," he told her quietly. Bra nodded and handed him the bundle. Trunks looked down at the tiny face and had to admit that the boy took a lot after his father. He then looked at her pale face, "He looks nothing like you."  
  
Bra giggled lightly and moved to stand, "I need to use the restroom," she grumbled to herself. Trunks moved over to help her, but her raised hand stopped him. "Don't. I want to do it myself, you know I hate to depend on others."  
  
"Just like mom," Trunks said as he sat on an armchair and began to speak to the baby.  
  
She did her business and walked over to wash her hands. Bra looked herself in the mirror and nearly screamed in dismay. Her hair was matted down and limp, her eyes had bags under them, and her skin was as pale as a ghost.  
  
"Good lord I look horrible!" she told herself as she pinched her cheeks to give them some color. She walked back outside still grumbling about her appearance.  
  
"What's wrong?" her brother asked in amusement.  
  
Bra walked around a moment to exercise her cramped legs, and then sat down on the edge of her bed because of the throbbing pain between her legs. "Nothing. I just realized how vain we women can sometimes be."  
  
"You can say that again," he snickered.  
  
"Shut up Trunks," she said playfully. Bra sighed and looked on as her brother smiled down at the baby, "He doesn't have a name yet."  
  
Trunks nodded, "That's right, well....... how about Geta, for dad?" he offered as he ran a finger along the soft skin of the baby's cheek.  
  
Bra thought about it for a few seconds and then she snapped her fingers, "I know. Gogeta."  
  
"Why the 'Go'?" Trunks asked in irritation. By looking at his nephews face, he already knew why.  
  
"I like that name, and that's what I'm going to call him," Bra said in determination. And as she looked at her new baby, she knew that thanks to Gogeta, she would never be that far away from Gohan from now on. Their son took care of that.  
  
~*~~~*~~~*~  
  
Bra jerked awake and sat up slowly, it just seemed very strange to her that her son didn't wake up at night, not that she was complaining though.  
  
It had been three days since they had gotten out of the hospital and she was rested and as happy as ever. Gogeta ate as much as her father and brother did, only in milk. He didn't fuss much and he was a happy and strong baby.  
  
Her father had told her that another thing that helped was that he still had his tail, and that was why he didn't wake up every two hours to eat. Bra got up and quietly walked over to the adjacent room where the newborn was sleeping.  
  
Her brother had helped her demolish the wall and then helped her paint the walls and choose the furniture. The room was a baby blue and yellow with the ceiling painted blue and yellow stars and moons stamped on it. The furniture, couch and crib were all white, and the floor was made of oak with a huge yellow roll-out carpet with blue stars on it.  
  
She walked quietly towards the crib and looked down, she smiled and looked him over. He was a very beautiful child, he had inherited all of his father's good looks and mannerisms. And all those factors reminded her of Gohan even more.  
  
She sighed softly and tried to calm her aching heart, she had her son and nothing else mattered, at least that's what she told herself. Even as she thought about not ever seeing Gohan, her eyes began to water. 'If only he knew that in you we will forever be together, but being with his wife was more important wasn't it?' she asked herself bitterly.  
  
She wiped away the tears that had leaked out of her tightly closed eyes and sighed. No matter what she told herself. Even as she told her heart that she hated him for choosing his wife, it was all a lie.  
  
Bra loved him more than before, it was a love that was eating her insides, making her yearn for him the way she had never felt before. But, she was as stubborn as her mother, and her wounded pride would not allow her to go back. She had her son and that was the most important thing.  
  
The baby was sleeping peacefully with his hands on either side of his head and his little tail curled around the gray little bear that Gohan had given her. She leaned down to touch his little face and was rewarded when the baby purred.  
  
"Sleep tight, baby. I love you," she whispered as she leaned down further and kissed him on the cheek. She then walked back to her bed and went back to sleep.  
  
~*~~~*~~~*~  
  
"Gohan, will you do me a huge favor and take care of Vita today?" Videl asked as she walked into the living room putting on her earrings.  
  
"Videl, its too early for you to be working, you are her mother, you should be the one taking care of her," Gohan argued.  
  
"I have a very important business meeting to attend to and I can't miss it, I promise that its only for today! I will stay with her for the rest of the week," she said as she grabbed her briefcase and rushed towards the door.  
  
"You should be staying with her for the next three months, you better not get here late because you're not the only one with things to do," he snapped.  
  
"Gohan, this is your daughter and you shouldn't feel forced to take care of her. Next time I need someone I'll tell Pan instead of you if you're going to be reacting like this," Videl shot back.  
  
"I don't have a problem with taking care of her, I'm not like you. But let me warn you my dear wife. I will NOT allow you to bring her up the way you did with Pan. Have you noticed that our oldest daughter no longer cares to see us? Thanks to your bad influence she's gone," Gohan growled.  
  
Videl turned to look at him and her eyes narrowed, "Maybe it wasn't me, have you thought about that? Maybe she found out that our marriage has fallen apart thanks to you. I may have spent more time away from you but I was not cheating on you," she screamed.  
  
Gohan was about to retort but then there was a shrill cry through the baby monitor. "I was NOT the one who ended our marriage, it was all you. I would have given you everything, EVERYTHING, but you decided to throw it all away. All I did was find somebody to love me for me," he snarled.  
  
"Really? And where is she now?" Videl asked smugly. "Why did she give you up so easily? Do you honestly believe that she really loved you? Tell me Gohan, where is she?"  
  
"I gave her up because of you, I gave my only means of happiness up, because you took advantage of me when I was drunk. Otherwise right about now, I could be making love to the woman I love and as far away as humanly possible from you. I never thought I could despise you the way I do," he spat before marching up the steps to Vita's nursery.  
  
The dark haired woman looked after her husband and grabbed her briefcase again, "I'm just content with knowing that she didn't win you my dear. I was the victor in the end, and hopefully you will never see her again," Videl smirked to herself as she headed for the door.  
  
Gohan picked up the female infant and cradled her close. No matter how much he tried, he didn't feel that special connection with the girl. He cared for her, there was no doubt about it, but he still felt a wide void from the father/offspring connection.  
  
'Bra, give me the strength to get through this. This is when I need you the most and you're not here. Gods how I miss you,' he thought as he rocked the baby until she was asleep again. He placed Vita back in her crib and touched her small spikes of hair. Then he walked towards the window and took out a small picture.  
  
He kissed it and sighed, 'I love you Bra.'  
  
~*~~~*~~~*~  
  
A week later...........  
  
"Aren't you the cutest baby I've ever seen?" Bra cooed at her gurgling baby. He was wearing a cute little outfit of a bear, with booted feet, and a little hood with ears. The only problem with his ensemble, was that his hair was stubborn just like his grandfather's and it wouldn't relax down with anything.  
  
She kissed his nose and smiled when he took a hold of some strands of hair that were tickling his face and pulled them. "Be nice to mommy baby, ok?" she asked as she pried open his palm and removed her hair. He yawned widely and at the same time, the door bell rang.  
  
Bra walked over to get the door and put Geta on her shoulder to stop his fussing. She smiled politely as she opened it and took a step back. "Hello. Can I help you?"  
  
There was a very tall man with a big grin on his face standing next to a small woman who was also smiling. "You must be Bra. I'm Chichi and this is my husband Goku. We're friends with you're parents!" the woman said.  
  
"Oh, then please come in, I will call my mother and tell her that you're here," Bra said as she moved aside.  
  
"Actually, we were here to see you. Your mother told us that you had a baby and since we saw you when you were very young, we decided to come over and see you and the little one," Chichi said cheerfully as she eyed the baby in her arms, "Besides we bought him a little gift."  
  
Bra smiled, "Thank you. I apologize for not remembering you, its just that I have spent so much time away from home, even when I was young, that I don't remember many faces. Are you Goten and Gohan's parents?"  
  
Goku nodded, "How did you know?"  
  
"I went out with Goten for a few months and he told me," Bra said with a small smile.  
  
"This isn't my little Goten-chan's.........?" Chichi asked as she gripped her chest in shock.  
  
Bra giggled and shook her head, "No he's not, don't get all worried about that," she said softly. 'If you only knew how close you are to knowing who's Geta's father,' she thought, then another thought struck her. 'These are Go-chan's grandparents!'  
  
"Well, for a moment there you scared us!" Chichi said.  
  
Goku stepped over to her and smiled sheepishly, "Can I carry him?"  
  
Bra nodded and handed him the baby slowly. Goku cradled Geta and rocked him slowly, the baby yawned and started to drift asleep. Bra watched this all in silence and was a second from blurting out that they were the baby's grandparents, when her mother walked into the room.  
  
"Chichi! Goku!" she said cheerfully. "What brings you guys over here?"  
  
"We came to see your daughter and her baby. By the way, what's his name?" Chichi asked.  
  
"His name is Gogeta," Bra said with a sad smile.  
  
"That's a cute name," Chichi complimented.  
  
"Thank you," Bra replied, she then looked at her son in the arms of the tall man and she smiled. "He seems to like you Goku-san."  
  
Goku looked up from the baby and smiled, "He looks so familiar to me, I feel as if I know him in some way. But I know that isn't possible," he said with a small frown.  
  
'It is possible, he's your flesh and blood. Actually, he's your sons flesh and blood,' she told herself. Bra looked away and excused herself from the room before anyone caught the tears that were welling up in her eyes. She walked all the way outside and up to the tree house that she had for a time forgotten was there, she climbed into it and sat in a corner to cry bitterly.  
  
A few seconds later, she heard somebody climb up into the tree house with her. She rapidly cleaned the tears and noticed that it was Gohan's father. He smiled warmly at her and sat on the floor near the exit.  
  
"Can I keep you company for a few minutes?" he asked.  
  
Bra nodded and sniffed, "Sure. I'm just up here to relax a little," she lied.  
  
"If you don't mind me saying, I don't think crying is relaxing," he commented with a small grin.  
  
Bra smiled weakly and sighed, "I don't mean to sound rude, but why are you here?"  
  
"There is something about that little baby that has me captured, I may be wrong, but I can feel it in his blood. I can feel my instincts reaching out to him. Would you be able to explain that?"  
  
Bra looked at him in shock and ran a hand through her hair, "How is that possible? I mean, my father has told me about our race, but I didn't know your blood could call out to his," she muttered.  
  
"Maybe its the fact that he is one of the last Saiyans-........."  
  
She felt that she just couldn't lie to him the way she had kept the truth from her parent's. "It is not that," Bra whispered, "Can you move closer so that I don't have to say this out loud, please?" Goku moved over to her and sat across from her.  
  
"There's something else about him isn't there?" Goku asked in a serious tone.  
  
Bra nodded, "Its about Go-chan's father. Hence the 'Go' in the beginning of his name," she whispered.  
  
"Geez, is it really Goten? Is he the baby's father?" Goku interrupted. "Is he?"  
  
Bra took a deep breath and shook her head, "Goten has nothing to do with Gogeta. Well, in a sense he does. And you ARE Go-chan's grandfather."  
  
Goku's eyes widened incredulously, "I d-don't understand," he stuttered.  
  
Bra cleaned away her tears and sighed shakily, "Goten isn't my son's father. Gohan is."  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
Uh-oh! Bra had confessed who her son's father is. What will happen next? I know but you guys don't, so stay tuned and have patience, I will try to have the next chapter out as soon as I possibly can! Thanx for reading and have a great weekend.  
  
Byebye  
  
~!Joey!~ 


	12. It's Been A Long Time

Sorry I took so long, but I have had NO net access because my family is moving and my computer has no internet. I apologize for the wait so I won't keep you!  
  
Dsiclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of the characters. They are legal property of Akira Toriyama, Toei, FUNimation, Bird Studio, etc.  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
It's Been A Long Time  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
"Gohan?!" Goku squeaked. "He's old enough to be your father!"  
  
Bra looked at the floor shamefully and nodded, "I know you must be thinking the worst of me. Its just that when I met him, there was something about him that captured me, and I fell in love. His wife was cheating on him and I just got really close to him. Oh god, I'm sorry!"  
  
Goku shook his head to clear his mind and then smiled, "Don't put yourself down. Its just a shock to find out that after two granddaughters, I have a grandson!" he said with a huge grin on his face.  
  
"Two granddaughters?" Bra asked.  
  
Goku nodded, "Videl had another daughter, you did know, right?" he asked carefully.  
  
Bra nodded, "That is the reason why we separated, he wouldn't abandon the child he thought may be his, and I wasn't going to make him to," Bra said flatly.  
  
"MAY be his?" Goku asked in confusion.  
  
Bra nodded, "Its a long story, but I have proof that Videl was unfaithful to Gohan. I tried to make him see that she was lying to him about the child, but I guess he didn't believe my words," Bra responded quietly.  
  
"Didn't you show him the proof you had?" Goku asked while scratching his head.  
  
"I wanted to see if he trusted my word enough to believe it. But he didn't, and that is why I left a week after we broke up," she said as she ran a hand through her short hair.  
  
Goku then looked at her seriously, "Does Gohan know that he has a son?"  
  
Bra looked at him and opened her mouth, but she found she couldn't say anything. Then she sighed and shook her head, "I found out I was pregnant about a week or two after we broke our affair," she said quietly.  
  
The tall man sighed and scratched his head once again, "Then may I suggest you tell him? He does have a right to know that he has another baby."  
  
Bra shook her head stubbornly, wiping the small tears that were at the corner of her eyes. "He doesn't need to know. He left me to return to a woman that did not appreciate him, I told him that that baby was probably not even his, but he refused to believe it," Bra said with minor shrug.  
  
"But I refuse to believe that my son wouldn't acknowledge his own child, you have to tell him!" Goku argued.  
  
"I'm sorry Goku-san, but you must promise me that you will NOT tell Gohan anything about my son. Promise me Goku! Please?" Bra pleaded.  
  
Goku hung his head and sighed in compliance, "But you have got to promise me that sometime soon you will tell him about Gogeta, if you don't promise then I don't promise," Goku said seriously.  
  
Bra sighed and nodded, "Deal. But take into consideration that my mother and father know nothing of who is Geta's father. Or else daddy would have killed Gohan by now," Bra said.  
  
Goku nodded, "I understand. Is it ok with you if I tell my wife? She is his grandmother after all."  
  
"As long as she doesn't tell momma or daddy, is that ok with you? Do I have your word that she will not tell my mother or father?" Bra asked in a small panic.  
  
"Don't worry Bra, you have my word that no one aside from us will know about your son, I promise," Goku said with a reassuring smile.  
  
"Thank you Goku-san, I see where Goten and Gohan get their good nature from. You must really miss them, ne?"  
  
Goku nodded, "I do miss them but I always have my Chichi to keep me company, and from now on I have my grandson to look forward to."  
  
"Of course you do, whenever I can I will take him to visit you guys and feel free to come over to visit him whenever you like," Bra said with a grin. She hadn't felt this happy and care-free in months.  
  
"This is great! My first grandson, I can't wait to hold him in my arms again!" Goku said happily.  
  
"Then let's go, I want to introduce my son to his newly found grandfather, and hopefully even to his other grandmother," Bra said with a huge smile, Goku nodded and they both made their ways out of the tree house and back to Capsule Corp.  
  
~*~~~*~~~*~  
  
Bra smiled and laughed as she watched Geta play with his grandfather. He had grown close to both Chichi and Goku, and he had spent time with them almost everyday for the past six months. She couldn't believe that she had kept the fact that Goku and Chichi were his grandparent's a secret for so long.  
  
When she had come by the first time, Chichi had been less than pleased to know that Gohan was the father of Gogeta. It had taken Bra a few hours to explain to her everything, but Chichi had understood when Bra explained who Videl really was. Chichi had been ecstatic to know that she also had a grandson now, after all he was the first boy.  
  
Vegeta played with Geta whenever no one was watching, but her mother had devised a plan to catch him. She had placed those nanny cams in his nursery and that way she and Bra had been able to see how he interacted with his first grandson.  
  
He would tell Geta stories about his deceased planet, he would rock him until he was asleep, and if no one was around when Geta was put to sleep, he would watch over the baby until he settled into deep slumber. Bra found that Gogeta had two sets of great grandparents that loved him deeply, and what else could she ask for?  
  
'Maybe a real father for him,' her mind nagged. She waved and grinned when Geta called her from his grandfather's arms. The baby loved it when Goku would fly around in the air and he giggled like crazy with excitement.  
  
Chichi looked at her and smiled, "Gohan chose well with you. Even though you two didn't end up together, he'd be a fool to not have loved you," she said quietly.  
  
"I don't believe he loved me, if he did, he would have believed all I had told him," Bra responded nonchalantly.  
  
"Then you don't know my son as well as you think," Chichi said pointedly. "He's always been a gentle man, ever since he was a boy. Both Goku and I taught him well in values and morals, and even though he cheated on his wife, he is a man of respect and integrity," Chichi said wisely.  
  
"He should have at least given me the benefit of the doubt," Bra mumbled to herself.  
  
"Maybe you should given him a chance before leaving. You know, there's still time for you to take one last risk with him. Go back and prove to him that the little girl isn't his, show him the pictures you showed me. If you still love him, then why not give my little Go-chan a true family?"  
  
Bra looked at her 'mother-in-law' and sighed deeply. "I don't know how long it will take me to work up the courage to do it," she said quietly.  
  
"Take the time you need. Just don't wait until Go-chan is a teenager or until he has his own children," Chichi said with a reassuring grin.  
  
"Maybe you're right. I probably gave him up too easily," Bra said mostly to herself.  
  
Goku brought the baby over and Chichi took him from his grandfather's arms, "Go-chan needs to meet his father after all. And you can't deny Gohan the knowledge of his own child either." The child looked at her with those soul stealing blue eyes and she suddenly felt VERY guilty.  
  
Bra looked at the mini version of Gohan with wild Vegeta-hair, and realized that she had kept him away from someone important in his life. The baby blew a raspberry and clapped when Goku started to make faces at him.  
  
'She's right, Gogeta needs a father.' She took a sip of lemonade and her mind nagged, 'Your son is the first and most important, but have you thought about your needs also? You still love him with all your heart.'  
  
Bra sighed, "I've come to a decision."  
  
~*~~~*~~~*~  
  
Pan sat with her little sister, she wasn't one to scorn her own flesh and blood, so she decided that for once she would spend some time with the small child. Truth was that Trunks had marked her soul for all times. She had loved him and given him all that a young girl could give a man, but he had thrown it all in her face. She had lost interest in everything, until one day, her mind had clicked and she devised a plan.  
  
'Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer.' And who would have thought about it? She was now friends with Maron, of all people. The baby squeezed her hand and giggled, "You know Vita, its true what they say, blonde's really are dumb," Pan laughed. The baby clapped and smiled.  
  
Pan's "sweet" nature had wormed her way into the blonde's heart. Maron had let her know that soon, Trunks was going to propose to her and they'd get married.  
  
'Over my dead body,' Pan thought with a smirk. If she had planned it all out perfectly, soon enough, Maron would be out of the picture, and Bra would soon follow. She looked up and her eyes met with the eyes of a man she had seen constantly after the birth of Vita.  
  
Of course, her father knew nothing about him, and she wasn't going to be one to snitch on her own mother. The little girl in her arms clapped, and asked to be picked up by the tall, scarred man. Behind him came Videl.  
  
"Thanks for taking care of your sister, you can leave if you have things to do," Videl told her with a smile.  
  
"Alright mom, I'll see you later. Are you going to be at home?" Pan asked as she ran a hand through her short dark locks.  
  
Videl shook her head, "For know I'm going to spend the afternoon in the park with your sister. Take care sweety," Videl waved.  
  
Pan nodded and with a smirk walked off. Her poor father was being played for a fool. Too bad, he deserved it. But soon enough, those who hurt her were going to pay for all the damage done.  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
'Life is as good as it gets,' thought Bra. She was sitting in the middle of her huge living room, which by the way wasn't too furnished, but looked absolutely elaborate. The best thing was that her baby had all the room in the world to play peacefully.  
  
She flexed her small biceps and smirked as she opened her palm and produced a blue energy ball from it. Her father had taught her in a matter of months how to control her ki, her energy. He had trained her and helped her develop her true powers, she was now a fully trained Saiyan, or half Saiyan.  
  
With her powers now, she'd be able to tear Gohan's wife into pieces without even breaking a sweat. 'That thought sounds nice,' she snickered to herself and sat in a lotus position, levitating off of the ground. 'And let's not forget Pan either,' her mind reminded.  
  
She had the power to lift a bus or even a plane. And the best part of it all, was that her father had shown her how to fly. Never in a million years would she have believed that she was one of the last descendants of a great race. All that, had changed her perspective of life and it was good, but she still wasn't happy. She didn't have all she wanted, but she did have her son.  
  
Bra looked up from her position in the air and looked at the little child that was sitting in the large play pen poking the little gray bears' button eyes. He had a pacifier in his mouth and after a while of just petting the stuffed animal, he looked up with wide blue eyes.  
  
"What's wrong sweety?" she asked as she stood back on her feet and walked over to him. The baby held chunky little arms up and Bra picked him up. The boy hooked his little tail around her wrist and cooed softly.  
  
"Alright Go-chan let's go out for a walk," she said with a huge smile as she grabbed a capsule with his things in it.  
  
It had been almost a week since she had returned to the states and she had not bothered to get in contact with Gohan. Even though it still hurt she couldn't help but wonder what he was doing now, and against herself, she wanted to see his supposed other daughter.  
  
She had changed a lot during the year and a half she had been gone, physically and emotionally. She had matured beyond her years, thanks to her father and thanks to Chichi. Her mother had been there to support her mentally and emotionally. Trunks was like the father that Go-chan needed, but Bra knew that her son needed more. He needed his real father.  
  
She had completely refused to date, even though there had been more than plenty offers when she went out. Her experience with Gohan had completely twisted her view on men that were not her father, Trunks, or Goku. Had she not had her son, she would have turned into a bitter hermit.  
  
The truth was that the little creature she held in her arms had kept her from falling completely apart after leaving the states and leaving Gohan, the love for her son was what kept her from damnation itself. The worst part of it all was that Gohan didn't even know he had a son and her baby needed his real father.  
  
The little infant had Saiyan blood in him and therefore he wasn't exactly a normal child. He was smarter than a regular human baby, and for that she was very proud.  
  
Aside from the fact that he was half alien, the boy had her and his grandmother's genius genetics.  
  
Bra wrapped him with a warm blanket and then walked slowly with him to the park that was down the street. She had bought a condo somewhere near her brother's apartment, which happened to be hers before he had moved in. Just in case she was seen, they wouldn't know where to find her, only Trunks would know where she lived.  
  
Just as they reached the park she noticed he had drifted asleep. She kissed his small forehead and ran a hand through the baby bangs that covered most of his forehead. He looked like a cross between her father and Gohan, instead of her and Gohan.  
  
She tried prying the pacifier from his mouth but he wouldn't let it go. "Alright Geta I'll let you keep it for a few more minutes," she told him softly as she walked to the playground and sat down on one of the benches. She looked up and smiled at the children that were playing happily.  
  
Trunks would be arriving soon also, she had left him a message on his machine saying that she was down at the park. Incredibly, her brother had become best friends with Goten, and now they were inseparable. Goten knew nothing of her baby, nor the fact that he was Gogeta's uncle. The baby purred in his sleep, and snuggled tighter into her embrace.  
  
She caressed his cheek lightly and smiled when his little tail hooked her arm again.  
  
When she looked up she saw a little toddler that was playing in the sand, she couldn't quite walk yet, but she was trying, she stood on her feet, then she wobbled to the side and fell on her little rump.  
  
Bra looked back down at her son. "What would your daddy say if he knew you existed?" she asked herself softly as she touched his little nose. She could just picture Gohan's face when she'd tell him he had a son.  
  
'He'd probably faint,' Bra snickered as she imagined such a tall and well built man fainting. She'd make sure to carry some sort of camera with her the day she were to reveal Gogeta to him.  
  
She looked over at the toddler again and watched as she wobbled over to her, she had gotten out of the sand box and was now standing before her.  
  
"Hey sweety! You're learning how to walk aren't you?" she asked the little girl.  
  
She was very pretty, with a head of black straight hair and beautiful blue- gray eyes. The little child walked closer to her, holding out little chunky arms and Bra took her hand to help her walk steadily. "What a great job!" Bra said with a huge smile.  
  
Just as suddenly a woman ran over to her and grabbed her daughter.  
  
"Vita! What are you doing baby? You scared me," the woman said in a scolding voice, the baby pouted and looked ready to cry.  
  
"Don't be so hard on her," Bra said softly. "It's ok, she just came over here to see my baby," Bra said in a polite voice. Then she realized who the mother of the little girl was, and she stopped breathing all together. 'It's Gohan's wife,' She told herself dumbly.  
  
"You're the sister of that young man my daughter was dating, aren't you?"  
  
Bra just nodded dumbly and snapped at herself when she noticed that her mouth was wide open in shock.  
  
"Yes, is this your daughter?" she asked in a quiet tone, her mind at the same moment reeling. 'This is Gohan's daughter.'  
  
Videl nodded then looked at the sleeping infant in her arms, "Is he yours?" She asked with a little suspicion in her voice.  
  
"He's my cousin's baby," Bra said nervously. She knew that if she told Videl that Geta was hers then she'd tell Pan and Gohan.  
  
The last thing she needed was for them both to go to her apartment and know that she was back. "She had to work this afternoon so I volunteered to take care of him."  
  
Videl nodded, not quite convinced. "What's his name? How old is he?"  
  
"His name is Gogeta, and he's seven months old," Bra responded uncomfortably. She suddenly stood and smiled falsely. "I have to go and put him down for his nap, it was nice seeing you," Bra said as she turned to go.  
  
"Yeah you too," Videl called as she took her daughter back to the slides. 'That little boy looked VERY familiar. She must not know yet that I knew that she was Gohan's whore. If that kid is hers, then I'm screwed,' Videl thought to herself as she watched the blue haired girl go.  
  
'She called the boy 'my baby,' but I have to know for certain. I have to find out who's child that is, and maybe Pan can help me.'  
  
~*~*~~~*~~~*~*~  
  
Bra went over to Trunks' apartment and put Go-chan into his spare crib that she kept in her old room. She also had her old clothes and things that she used before leaving to Japan a year ago. Bra walked over to get a glass of water, and then grabbed the phone and dialed.  
  
"Hello? Yeah it's me Bra, can you come over? I'm in my brother's apartment.......... ok then I'll see you in a few." She hung up and then looked up as the door flung open. Her brother stepped in and with him, Goten.  
  
She eyed him warily and waved. He smiled softly towards her and then approached her.  
  
"Hey Trunks," she called.  
  
"Sis, I'm gonna check out G," he said as he went towards the room where Geta was sleeping. Bra nodded and turned to Goten.  
  
"It's been a long time," he said softly. Bra nodded and smiled back.  
  
"A very long time, how've you been Goten?"  
  
"Good. You've changed a lot since I last saw you," he said as he looked her over carefully.  
  
"You and I both, come here," she said as she extended her arms. He walked closer to her and they hugged tightly. Goten ran a hand through her curly blue hair and smirked.  
  
"Reminds me of curly fries," he said with a still boyish laugh. Bra smiled and nodded.  
  
"Have you gotten taller? I also noticed that you look leaner, don't take this wrong but your body has changed. You look more womanly, I would even risk saying that you look motherly too," he said as he caressed her face.  
  
Bra blushed, he had them all right. "Yeah, you look older yourself, been working out?" She asked as she touched his thick arm. He nodded and took one of those poses to show off his muscles, Bra laughed and nodded. "Nice. You know what Goten? I've really missed our friendship."  
  
"I know what you mean, you've been gone for so long, I feel that we need to start from the beginning, and maybe we should?" Bra nodded and they stayed in an awkward silence for a few seconds.  
  
"How about we go out tonight for dinner?" He asked her with a wink.  
  
"I don't know, I have many things to do," she trailed off as his face took on a disappointed look. She then smiled, "Give me a minute to see if Trunks will do me a favor," she said as he nodded and she ran to her bedroom. "Trunks?"  
  
"Yeah," he responded from his position besides the crib. He was looking down at Go-chan and smiling.  
  
"Will you baby-sit Go-chan tonight? Goten asked me to dinner," she whispered.  
  
"You're gonna tell him about Geta?" Trunks asked her with a frown.  
  
"I'll have to, he's your best friend and I'm betting he is going to see with my son sooner or later, I don't think we can hide a baby from him," Bra said matter-of-factly. Trunks nodded and looked at the boy.  
  
"Alright, how much time will you be gone?"  
  
"Just a few hours," Bra responded.  
  
"Ok then, just let me know what he's supposed to eat and at what time," Trunks said. Bra nodded and then walked back outside to Goten.  
  
"Ok, what time do you want to go?" Bra asked him.  
  
"How about at 8:30?" he suggested.  
  
"Ok, I'll be waiting," she smiled. Trunks came back out and walked with his friend outside. Bra smiled to herself and walked back to her room to check on the baby. He was already waking up and Bra grumbled to herself.  
  
Motherhood was NOT an easy task, especially with an overactive Saiyan baby, most of the time he kept her up late and had her sing him 'twinkle-twinkle little star' over and over. But she tried to imagine what her life would be like if she didn't have him, and the thought of living without him made her feel empty inside.  
  
He sat up and pouted his lower lip, "Don't cry Go-chan!" She said as she grabbed him and cradled him to her chest. They walked outside and to the living room where she sat on the couch and began to feed him.  
  
Trunks came back in and with him Sharon. The green haired girl ran over and hugged her without realizing that she was squashing Geta. The baby wailed and Sharon looked down. She jumped away and stared.  
  
"Is that a baby?" she yelled.  
  
"Last time I checked he was," Bra laughed cheerfully.  
  
"Is he yours?" Sharon asked dumbly. Bra fixed her shirt and then put down the baby on the carpet.  
  
"Yes, quite a shocker isn't it? He's my son," Bra said as they both watched the baby crawl away.  
  
"Oh my gosh! He's HIS baby?" Bra nodded and Sharon gasped. "Congratulations! He's adorable! But why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?"  
  
"Because I found out a few days after I went back to Japan and I didn't want anyone to know, but I'm back, and I wanted to tell you as soon as I got back!" Bra said happily.  
  
"Well? You have got to tell me ALL that has happened while you were gone!" Sharon said as she grabbed the baby and then sat down next to her cousin.  
  
"Ok, then sit back because its a VERY long story!"  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
Sharon sat on Bra's bed as her cousin finished doing her hair. The tight curls had been piled on top of her head and there were many strands left lose to fall over her face and near her ears.  
  
"You've changed a lot," Sharon said as she watched Go-chan sleep soundly on Bra's bed.  
  
"Motherhood will do that to you," Bra said as she put on a bit of perfume and then turned around so that her cousin could see her outfit. "How do I look?" she was wearing a tight black flared skirt, with a tight black turtle neck, and black boots.  
  
"Nice, Goten will be left dumbfounded. So have you thought of telling him about the baby?"  
  
Bra walked over to the bed and laid down next to her son. "If I have the chance to, I will. If not it will be another day," she said as she ran a hand lovingly through the small flame of dark hair. In the past month, small streaks of dark blue had formed in the baby's hair, giving him a much different look.  
  
There was a honk and Bra jumped up as carefully as possible.  
  
"You're going to stay for a while?" Sharon nodded. "Ok, the food and bottles are in the fridge and I left Trunks a paper telling him what to do and when to feed Geta," she grabbed her bag and coat and walked off.  
  
"Trunks take care of my son," she said as before she walked out the door.  
  
"I will!" he called back as he turned away from the stove. He was actually cooking his own dinner.Bra snickered to herself and walked out of the elevator,, thankful that Goten was already there. When Goten saw her, his mouth dropped open and he literally gawked.  
  
"You know Goten, it's not polite to stare," Bra said smugly.  
  
He closed his mouth and smiled sheepishly, "I'm sorry, its just that you look great," he whispered as he kissed her cheek.  
  
Bra smiled back and walked out of her apartment, "So where are we going?"  
  
"There's this place where I have been going to that has music, dancing and a bar. They serve mostly pizza, but there are other things you can order," he said as they walked out of the elevator and to his car.  
  
"Sounds good, that way we can catch up on things," Bra said as she sat in Goten's BMW.  
  
"Now let's get going," he said as he revved up his car, "I'm hungry!"  
  
"What a surprise," Bra laughed as they sped off.  
  
~*~~~*~~~*~  
  
Goten sat at a booth, making Bra laugh as they reminisced about old times. He was telling her about the pranks he had played in his highschool years. She told him about her old boyfriends and her popularity as the daughter of Bulma Briefs. They had both had completely different childhood's.  
  
Bra took a sip from her drink and then took a deep breath, "There's something very important that I have to tell you," she said when they were half done with their third pizza.  
  
"What about?" he asked before taking a huge bite out of a pizza slice.  
  
"About why I was gone for so long. There is a very important reason," she said softly.  
  
Goten looked at her seriously and swallowed the food. Bra was about to open her mouth when she saw him smile widely.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"It's my brother and Videl!" Goten said happily.  
  
Bra's eyes widened and she didn't dare turn to look. 'Just my damned freakin' luck!' she screamed to herself. 'But its not like you don't want to turn and look at him. You've been waiting for that, for the past year and a half.' her mind told her smugly. "Oh shut up," she grumbled.  
  
"What?" Goten asked.  
  
"N-nothing, I was just talking to myself," Bra said nonchalantly.  
  
He raised an eyebrow but then smiled, "You don't mind if I invite them over do you?" before she could reply he was waving at them to come to the table.  
  
'No no no no NO, this was not how it was supposed to happen,' she thought frantically. She took her soda and sipped from it carefree and looked away when Gohan and Videl got to the table.  
  
"Hey Bro, what are you doing here? New girlfriend?" she heard Gohan's gentle voice ask.  
  
Goten laughed and shook his head, "Nah, actually, she's someone you know."  
  
Bra put on a sly smile and looked up, then time seemed to stop as her eyes met with Gohan's. He looked at her with wide eyes and in complete and utter shock.  
  
"Its been a long time," she said softly. Her eyes roaming the face that she had seen in so many of her dreams.  
  
"Too long," Gohan responded as his eyes met those beautiful blue that he had yearned for so many months.  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
There's a bonus chapter for you guys! So thanks for reading and have a good weekend.  
  
~!Joey!~ 


	13. Her Address?

Here's the bonus chapter! I would like to apologize once again for taking so long, but like I said, my family has been moving and they are the only means of the net I have at the moment. Right now I'm saving up to buy myself a new computer. Once again I would like to say that I have no idea when I am going to update my stories, sorry!  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of the characters. They are legal property of Akira Toriyama, Toei, FUNimation, Bird Studio, etc.  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
Her Address?  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
They continued to look at each other and Bra looked away. It was too much to see him now. And of all the people, he had to be with his wife. Her eyes then met with the blue of Videl and Bra had to contain the urge to blow the woman into another dimension.  
  
Bra looked at Videl and shot her an uninterested look. Videl gave them both a dirty look and took Gohan's hand, "We don't want to interrupt so we'll be taking our own table," she said tightly.  
  
Goten grinned, "Nonsense, You're not interrupting at all! Bra and I don't mind a bit that you guys share a table with us, now sit down," he said. Gohan looked at her shyly and then they sat down at the table.  
  
Bra tried to avoid Gohan's eyes but he wouldn't stop staring at her, and Videl also noticed this. "You know Gohan...... Bra already met OUR little Vita, we were at the park today and she was there also."  
  
For a moment there, Bra thought that Videl was going to rat her out about having the baby, but she noticed that she left that fact carefully out. "You have a very beautiful daughter Mr. Son," Bra said in a tone laced with a bit of sarcasm.  
  
Gohan eyed her carefully and then sat back on his chair, "Thank you. But no need for formalities Bra, go ahead and call me Gohan," he responded with a small frown.  
  
"Why don't you guys grab some food, I'll order another pizza for you," Goten said as he began to stand. "Videl, why don't you come with me to see if you guys anything else?"  
  
'They're both great actors, but the act will end soon enough, this little whore will not ruin anything else for me,' Videl thought as she eyed both Gohan and Bra and then stood. "I'll be back in a few seconds." Before going, Videl leaned down and kissed Gohan on the cheek, and then flashed Bra a smug smirk as she left.  
  
Bra took a sip from her soda and looked everywhere but at Gohan. He looked her over and sighed, she was even more beautiful since the last time he saw her. Her face features were riper and more hollowed, changing the young girl look, into woman's features. Her hair was curled tightly, and her body was even more provoking than before. In other words, she was drop dead gorgeous.  
  
After looking her over a few times, he finally he got so annoyed that he had to ask her and break the disturbing silence, "Why won't you look at me?"  
  
Bra smiled falsely and raised an eyebrow, "You're not worthy of even receiving so much as a passing glance from me," she said in a deathly whisper.  
  
"Why? Because I chose taking responsibility after my daughter?"  
  
"You're still as blind as you were that day I left you, I pity you Gohan, for being so gullible. But I'm here to have fun, not to argue with the likes of you," she sneered.  
  
"Are you pursuing a relationship with my brother again?" he tried not to sound jealous but Bra could plainly see past that.  
  
"Not that its any of your business, but I'm thinking about it. Even before you, Goten and I made a good couple, he's a hell of a wild thing in the sack," Bra said in a smug whisper.  
  
Gohan growled softly and eyed his brother from the table, "Well then....... I hope you two are happy together," he told her.  
  
Bra smirked, "You're too kind, by the way........ did you ever test your "daughter" to see if she was actually yours?" Bra made sure to quote the word daughter. Gohan eyed her darkly and refused to answer. "You didn't did you? You didn't believe one word I said," Bra growled.  
  
"Please Bra, I don't want to get into this right now, would you mind?" he didn't mean to snap at her but he was feeling frustrated that he had her before him once again and couldn't take her in his arms and hold her.  
  
"I can give you an appointment to keep arguing if you'd like," she said sarcastically. "By the way, I've met your parents. Your father is such a sweet man, and your mother is quite a lovely woman, she told me you were a man of integrity, but I find that hard to believe," Bra snapped.  
  
"Never doubt the words my mother speaks," he muttered bitterly.  
  
Bra smirked, "Things could have been so different had you just believed what I said. You have no idea of how different," she muttered.  
  
Gohan raised an eyebrow and was about to ask why, but he knew that Bra would refuse to talk to him about things that she had gone through after his betrayal. Yes, betrayal, that is the way he saw it now. He hadn't trusted her word, not even after she had confessed to him that she loved him with all her heart. "I'm sorry that I didn't do what you asked of me."  
  
"If you are sorry, you should do it, and do it now," Bra told him seriously, looking him in the eye.  
  
Gohan opened and then shut his mouth, at a loss for words. Did that mean that she was willing to give him a chance? As if to answer his question, she opened her mouth to speak.  
  
"This doesn't mean I'm coming back to you, I just want to open your eyes to the truth," she told him in a 'its-so-obvious-that-I'm-not-here-for-you' tone of voice.  
  
Gohan frowned and looked at his hands, then he took a deep breath and stood, "Will you dance with me?"  
  
Bra looked up at him and uncrossed her long legs, "Do you think your wife will give you permission?" she asked him sarcastically, even as she took his hand and walked with him towards the dance floor.  
  
At the moment they stepped onto the floor, a slow romantic song came on. Bra looked up at Gohan and bit her lip as he wrapped his arms around her small waist. She placed her hands on his forearms and started to move with him. He took a deep breath and inhaled her wonderful scent, not even noticing that at the moment, she was doing the same thing to him.  
  
He then leaned down and glided his lips across her face to her ear, "You have no idea how much I have missed you," he murmured as his face rubbed against hers.  
  
Bra's eyes slid closed and she had to remind herself to breathe. "Gohan, don't do this. You knew, that I would have done anything for you, but you didn't trust me the way you were supposed to," Bra said as she pushed against his chest.  
  
Gohan didn't budge, "If you give me a chance, then........ I will do it." He looked into her eyes intensely and Bra felt her eyes were about to start watering.  
  
Then she pushed out of his grasp all together, "Its too late for us now. If you WANT the truth, then do it for that. But I will not end up with you again," Bra muttered before turning and walking back to the table.  
  
Gohan sat down in front of her and tried to get her to meet his eyes, but Bra would refuse to look at him. She was too busy willing her tears to go away.  
  
Videl and his brother came back, "What were you guys talking about?" Videl asked curiously as she noticed the bitter look both had on their faces.  
  
"Nothing," they answered simultaneously.  
  
Goten eyed them both and frowned, "Hey Bra-chan, do you want to dance?" he asked as he took her hand. Bra eyed Gohan and smiled.  
  
"Of course," she purred as she took his hand and walked off with him. Gohan looked after them and watched his brother wrap his arms around Bra, he grabbed a piece of pizza and tore off a piece angrily.  
  
"What was it that was so important that you had to tell me?" Goten asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"Just let us dance this song and we can later go outside, that way I will be able to tell you my news calmly," Bra told him quietly, laying her chin on his shoulder and sighing.  
  
He nodded and stayed quiet as they moved to the slow song. From where she stood, she could see Gohan and he just stared at her until Videl muttered something and he turned to argue with her.  
  
"You have grown so much since I last saw you," he whispered against her ear. "And I-I've-..... missed you."  
  
Bra's blue eyes widened and she stopped moving with him, "Why don't we step out and I can explain, this can't wait anymore," Bra said as she took his hand and guided him towards the huge balcony.  
  
The view was of the huge city burning bright with its lights, and the sky was dark, and stars were shinning beautifully. Goten turned her around and smiled, "I'm all ears sweetheart!"  
  
Just as Bra was about to open her mouth, she saw Gohan approach them. He looked at her and then at his brother. Bra nearly threw a fit. Specially when he wasn't hiding the fact that he was staring at her.  
  
"What's up Bro?" Goten asked.  
  
"Bra's cell phone was ringing, so I thought that I should bring it over to her. You never know when its an emergency," he said as he handed her the phone.  
  
Bra took it, "Thank you," she muttered and looked expectantly at him. Gohan nodded and patted his brother on the back as he left.  
  
She turned it on in exasperation and answered. "What?"  
  
"Sis, its me Trunks," her brother snapped.  
  
"What is it? Is something wrong with Geta?" she asked in alarm.  
  
'Who's Geta?' Goten asked himself as he eavesdropped in Bra's conversation.  
  
"No, but you did forget to leave more diapers, and he's all out. I specifically remember you telling me you'd give me a key for your apartment. But since I don't have them, I can't go over and get some diapers. Sharon left already and its too late anyways to take the baby out," he told her.  
  
"Fine, I'll buy a small pack on the way and then take them over. I'll be there in about 15 minutes," she said as she hung up.  
  
"What is it?" Goten asked in curiosity.  
  
"We have to go, my brother just had an emergency, so I'll explain while we go to a store," Bra said as she walked into the restaurant again.  
  
"What is it? Is he ok?" Goten asked in apprehension.  
  
"Trunks is fine, but he's baby-sitting right now," Bra said as she walked over to the table they had been in. Both Gohan and Videl looked up.  
  
"Leaving so soon?" Videl asked sweetly.  
  
Bra nodded, "I have an emergency, so we can't stay. I hope you two enjoy your evening," she said tightly.  
  
"Oh don't worry, we will," Gohan responded.  
  
"I'll see you later Bro, and you too Videl. Say hi to Vita for me," Goten called as they walked off and out of the restaurant.  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
"So who's kid is Trunks taking care of?" Goten asked as he and Bra walked into Trunks apartment.  
  
They were met by Trunks, who held a wailing child in his arms. Geta had been wrapped in a towel as a makeshift diaper, and he was extending chunky arms to her. "Mine," she said as Goten watched her take the boy in her arms.  
  
"Yours? What do you mean yours?" he questioned dumbly as he followed her to the couch. Bra set Geta down, then opened the package of diapers. She cleaned the baby's bottom and then put a fresh diaper on him.  
  
"Are you happy now?" Trunks asked the boy as he picked him up. Geta gurgled happily and pinched his uncle's nose.  
  
"He's your son? Is that what you were going to tell me at the restaurant?" Goten asked.  
  
Bra sighed and nodded, "Yes. He is the reason why I was gone for so long. He's my angel," she said with a smile as she watched her son and brother interact.  
  
Goten stared also, "Who's his father?"  
  
Bra started at his question, "I-..... um, well, he has no father. That man hurt me in the worst possible way. Therefore he has no right to be called my son's father," she said quietly.  
  
"I can't believe it. Its kinda hard to assess the fact that you already have a kid!" he told her quietly.  
  
"Is that going to be a problem between us? I mean, our friendship?" Bra asked him quietly.  
  
Goten looked at her seriously and sighed. Then his face broke into a smile, "Of course not. I would never turn my back on a friend. Especially when you were so special in my life a less than three years ago," he told her quietly.  
  
Bra smiled and hugged him, "Thank you! Thank you so much for not turning your back on me. I'm so thankful that I have you along with my family," she said as she gave him one last squeeze and then released him.  
  
Goten stared at the baby for a little while longer and then asked Trunks if he could carry him. The child looked at him closely and then squeezed his cheek with a tiny hand. Goten smiled widely and looked at Bra. "He looks nothing like you!"  
  
Bra scowled lightly and then laughed. "Thanks, that is exactly what everyone tells me."  
  
"But he also seems familiar in so many ways," he whispered down at the child. "What's his name?"  
  
Bra smiled and ran a hand through the baby's hair, "Gogeta. And before you ask, he's seven months old."  
  
Trunks looked at them and smirked, his sister still liked Goten even remotely. He could tell by looking in her eyes. "Are you staying over Bra? Or are you leaving?"  
  
She looked over at her brother and nodded, "I have to go, there are a few papers I have to fix up to file tomorrow at the company," she said as she began to pick up Geta's things.  
  
"What? You mean you don't live here anymore?" Goten asked as he bounced the baby in one arm.  
  
Bra shook her head, "I live in a condo near here. Since my brother decided to take over MY apartment, I decided to get a new place for my baby and I," she said as she dressed Geta, even as he was being held by Goten. Trunks just snickered to himself.  
  
"Let me drive you there, its too late for you to be out and about with in infant. Unless you brought your car," he offered.  
  
Bra thought for a moment and nodded, "Ok, lets go. Geta needs to sleep and I have things to do." She then turned to her brother. "Thanks Bro, I'll see you tomorrow in the office. Be there early or I swear I'll kick your ass," Bra threatened.  
  
"I'll be there at eight in the morning, so don't worry," he laughed as he kissed Geta on the cheek and smashed a beanie over his tall hair. He then placed a huge blanket over him. "I'll see you guys tomorrow!"  
  
"Geta, say byebye uncle Trunks," Bra waved the infants small hand. "See ya later Trunks," she said as she walked out.  
  
"See ya Bro," Goten called. Trunks waved and walked after them to close the door.  
  
~*~  
  
"Thanks for bringing us," Bra said as Goten walked her to the front of her building.  
  
"It was no prob, I just wanted you both to get here safe," he said as he handed her the baby, after she opened the door. "I was wondering, would you mind if we kept seeing each other?"  
  
Bra turned back to him once inside the building and smiled, "I'd like that, but I can only accept if I have a reliable baby-sitter, if not, then I wont leave him with anyone," she answered.  
  
Goten nodded, "I understand, maybe we can go out next Friday?"  
  
She nodded and kissed his cheek, "I'll call you and let you know. Take care Goten, it was great to remember old times with an old friend," she told him softly.  
  
He smiled back at her and waved as she stepped into the elevator with her son. When it closed, he touched the skin where her lips had touched and grinned dumbly to himself.  
  
'Oh Bra-chan, if you only knew what you've done to my heart now that you're back.' He looked up at the building for a moment and then walked over to his car and left.  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
Bra yawned and brushed her teeth sluggishly. Geta had been up late last night and he had wanted her to play with him. She was thankful that she had more energy than before, or else she'd probably die of exhaustion.  
  
The bell rang and she yawned and walked towards the door. Only her brother would bug her on Friday mornings this early. She was thankful that she only worked from Monday to Thursday, but it had been one long week at the office. Bra opened the door and was about ready to kick her brother's ass, when her face widened into a huge smile.  
  
"Maron!" Bra screamed happily, completely ignoring her brother as he walked into her apartment and towards Geta's bedroom.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Look at how beautiful you've become!" Maron screamed with her as they hugged tightly. "Trunks told me you were back, but I didn't believe him."  
  
"Well, I am back, and full of surprises," Bra whispered as she looked towards her bedroom. In a few seconds her brother would probably bring Geta over.  
  
"We're celebrating our engagement next weekend, can you believe it?" Maron asked happily.  
  
"Its about time," Bra snickered. They both looked up and watched as Trunks walked into the living room holding a sleeping child wrapped in a blue blanket.  
  
Maron looked on in shock and stared at the baby's small face. "W-Who is he?" the blond asked in bewilderment.  
  
Bra smiled and looked at her baby, "He's my son."  
  
"Your son?!" Maron asked in a loud whisper.  
  
Her friend nodded, "He's Gohan's son," she whispered, not missing the dirty look that crossed her brother's handsome face.  
  
Maron was covering her mouth with a hand to stop herself from having a VERY loud outburst. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
The blue haired girl looked away in guilt. "Nobody knew, I found out about him a few weeks after I left. And when I did, only my family knew. I'm sorry, but Sharon didn't know either."  
  
Maron shook her head but then smiled, "So I'm an aunt now?"  
  
Bra nodded happily, "Yep, you and Sharon are his aunts."  
  
"What's his name? He's about seven months isn't he?" Maron was quick to ask.  
  
"He's already seven months and his name is Gogeta."  
  
"That name is so cute!" Maron cheered. "What about your parents, do they know that you-know-who is Gogeta's father?"  
  
Bra shook her head wildly, making her curls bounce high. "Daddy would have killed Gohan, and I wouldn't hear the end of it with my mom."  
  
Maron nodded in understanding, "I see, and Gohan knows about the baby?"  
  
Bra's eyes narrowed, "He doesn't deserve to know that my son is his."  
  
Her friend just sighed and shook her head, "When are you going to tell him. Because I am assuming that you ARE going to tell him right?"  
  
Bra sighed, "I came back to tell him, but I don't know when I will."  
  
"You do know that the first five years of a child's life are the most important don't you? This is when your boy needs his father the most," Maron told her wisely.  
  
Bra's face saddened and she sighed, "He will know about Geta, but I have to work up the courage to tell him. Soon he will now," Bra told her seriously.  
  
Maron smiled sympathetically and decided not to keep badgering her friend. "Onto more happy notes, will you help me set up our dinner?" she asked as she looked at Trunks, who at the moment was looking down at his nephew.  
  
Bra smiled widely and stood, "Give me a few minutes to take a shower and get dressed, then we can start planning things, ok?" Maron nodded and watched as her friend ran to her room. She looked at her fiancé and smiled, he looked so adorable holding a baby like that. She couldn't wait to have her own kids.  
  
Bra came back about fifteen minutes later and they started to plan things out for the dinner, while Trunks took care of Geta.  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
A Few days Later.........  
  
"Goten, I need you to do me a huge favor," Gohan said as his brother walked into the living room after raiding the fridge.  
  
Goten looked at him and grinned, "Sure, if its in my power to do it," he said as he picked up the little girl that was playing in her playpen with a bunch of dolls. "Hey baby, Uncle Goten is here," he said as he threw her into the air and then caught the giggling child.  
  
"I need you to give me Bra Briefs address. I want to speak to her personally," Gohan told him as seriously as he possible could, and without any nervousness in his voice.  
  
His younger brother looked at him puzzled and bounced the toddler in his arms. "What do you want her address for?"  
  
"I just want to know what's been going on with her life. She was my student a few years ago, remember? I just want to see if she's done what she's wanted to do," Gohan answered nonchalantly.  
  
Goten set the little girl down and nodded, "Alright, do you have a pen and paper?"  
  
Gohan smiled widely and ran over to his small office. He emerged with a small note-pad and a pen, "Alright Bro, let me have her number."  
  
Goten frowned, "I know the building she lives in, but she didn't tell me which floor she lives on," he said thoughtfully.  
  
Gohan's eyes narrowed, "Didn't spend the night with her?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
"There were other things that prevented that, but she did say that we can start dating again, and I plan to make this permanent Bro. I don't know why, but her absence made me realize how special she really is to me," he confessed.  
  
Gohan's mouth dropped open as his brother wrote down the address and he felt anger and a wave of jealousy wash over him, 'I'm sorry brother, but while I'm alive, you are not going to get her that easily.' He thought to himself.  
  
"When you see her, tell her I said hi, will ya?" Goten asked as he handed his brother the small paper he took off the pad.  
  
Gohan nodded, "Sure," he mumbled. "Thanks, I think I'll go visit her today."  
  
"Videl is coming to get Vita?" his brother asked.  
  
He nodded, "Yes. She'll be here in a few minutes. Fridays she gets out early and takes Vita to the park for the rest of the day."  
  
"Alright, then I'll be going now. I have a few things to do at the office," Goten said as he patted Vita's long spiky hair.  
  
"I'll see you later Bro. Take care of yourself," Gohan said as he walked his brother to the door. Goten nodded and walked off towards his car, then he waved and drove off.  
  
"I'm sorry Goten, but Bra is mine, and while I'm alive, you are not to lay a hand on her," Gohan told himself out loud.  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
Bra grinned widely and watched as Geta got better acquainted with Maron. He seemed to be a heartbreaker at the tender age of seven months, and if he inherited his father's looks and attitude, he'd be a very good looking and popular young man.  
  
She started to make funny faces at him and the baby laughed happily. Trunks was also watching with a warm smile on his face and this made Bra think that he'd make a wonderful father when he had his own children someday.  
  
"Hey sis, would you mind if we take him out to the park?" Trunks asked her.  
  
"That's a great idea!" Maron said happily. "I'd love to spend time with my nephew."  
  
Bra looked at them both and nodded, "I need a break, so yes please take him. Don't get me wrong, I love my baby, but he can be a handful," she said with a tired sigh.  
  
Maron just laughed and nodded, "While we're there, I'll call up Sharon and see if she can meet us to spend time with Geta."  
  
Trunks nodded and grabbed the baby's things, "We'll see you in a few hours or something. I'll keep my cell phone on for anything, alright?"  
  
Bra nodded, "Thanks for helping me out with my son. But to tell you the truth, I was starting to miss some me time," she laughed. "I'll call you guys later, k? Take care of my boy," she said as she walked them towards the door and then kissed Geta.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll take care of the baby. Pamper yourself girl," Maron said as they walked out and towards the elevator.  
  
Bra waved after her son and he waved back with a grin on his face. She closed the door and then walked back to her room to give herself a facial, and to take a long hot bubble bath.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey Maron, isn't that Pan's mom?" Trunks asked his fiancé as they swung the baby together.  
  
Maron looked up and her eyes widened, "Yeah, that's Videl. But what I don't understand is why she's here with that guy. He seems to be holding the girl a little too fatherly-like, don't you think?"  
  
Trunks nodded and his blue eyes narrowed in thought as he looked down at his nephew and then at the woman that was enjoying her time with her daughter and another man. 'Could my sister have been right about Gohan? That this was nothing but a deceitful ploy from his wife to keep him away from her?'  
  
~*~~*~  
  
Bra relaxed against her huge leather recliner and turned on her TV to watch her soaps. With a baby wanting to watch Barney and Telletubbie videos 24/7, she never has time to watch her favorite shows. She'd had her facial, her bubble bath, a manicure, AND a huge banana split.  
  
Just as the plot was getting juicy, her door bell rang. "I knew it, they couldn't handle the baby for more than an hour! I guess that mother's never have a break with their kids," she grumbled to herself.  
  
She walked at a leisurely pace towards the door and smiled to herself as she reached for the door knob. She opened the door and as soon as her eyes settled on the person, her smile fell.  
  
Bra's eyes widened incredibly and she made a move to slam the door in his face, but Gohan stopped her and pushed against it.  
  
"Bra, please, we need to talk."  
  
~*~*~  
  
How was that? Like I said, thank you for the reviews and the suport, but I have no idea WHEN I will be able to update again. Its not writer's block, its the net access. So, thank you in advance for the reviews and I'll see you guys as soon as possible!  
  
Byebye  
  
~!Joey!~ 


	14. What Are You Doing Here?

"What the hell are you doing here Gohan?" Bra asked around the initial shock. He wouldn't allow her to close the door so she just stood there, barring the entrance. "How did you know I lived here?" she asked as her eyes narrowed.  
  
"A little birdie told me," he said with a smirk. "We need to talk," he repeated seriously.  
  
"There is nothing to talk about. So if you don't mind, please leave because I have many things to do," Bra snapped at him harshly. He seemed to ignore her words as his eyes glided down her curvaceous body. She was wearing a thin, short, black robe that contrasted sharply with her pale creamy skin. "Did you come here just to ogle me?" she asked as she crossed her arms under her chest smugly.  
  
Gohan snapped out of it and sighed. It felt like Déjà vu. "Please, you must at least let me explain. I can't bear this awkward situation anymore," he told her in an exasperated tone.  
  
Bra pursed her lips, but sighed in compliance. "You have five minutes of my time and nothing more," she said as she let him into her apartment.  
  
Gohan walked in and looked around curiously, this apartment was so much different than her old one. "Why did you move out of your other apartment?"  
  
Bra raised an eyebrow at his inquisitive attitude, then her eyes narrowed, "That apartment had too many unwanted memories. I needed a fresh start," she answered. Then she remembered that her brother and Maron would be bringing her son very soon if they weren't able to handle him. "Give me a minute to make a phone call."  
  
Gohan nodded and watched as she disappeared into another room. He walked around and took one good look at her new living space, then he walked towards the living room. There were pictures of her family and friends, but there were many that particularly caught his attention.  
  
There was a large picture, and many smaller ones, of a small boy with really tall and funny hair. His eyes were blue and he had a very captivating smile. It reminded him of his father and there was an odd feeling in his gut that told him that he needed to know who this boy was. Bra came back into the room and stopped dead in her tracks as her eyes fell on the picture he was looking at.  
  
"Who is this?" Gohan asked, pointing to Geta's picture.  
  
Bra's open mouth shut quickly and she tried her best to act angry and take the attention off of her son's picture. "Gohan, your time is running, and I doubt you came here to ask me who that is," Bra said smartly.  
  
He sighed. She had a point. "You left without a word, there were so many things that I wanted to tell you," he said quietly.  
  
Bra looked at him and sighed, "There was nothing left for me here. You didn't trust my words the way I thought you would. That is why I left without a word. You hurt me so much, I just wanted to get away," she said as her voice cracked in the end.  
  
Gohan took a step towards her and tried to touch her, Bra pulled away sharply and turned away from him. "Please forgive me. I will never stop asking for your forgiveness for as long as I live," he said as he stood closely behind her.  
  
"Its not as easy as you think Gohan. You have no idea of how much I suffered after you told me that you were going back to your wife. You didn't trust me enough to believe what I told you. Even after I confessed my love for you," Bra whispered.  
  
His hands touched her shoulders and he turned her around slowly. "Gods, forgive me please!" he pleaded as he fell to his knees and hugged her small body to his. He laid his head against her stomach and closed his eyes.  
  
Bra felt tears brimming at her eyes, she laid her hands over his head and touched the wild locks of silky spikes, so like her son's. "I don't know how long its going to take me to forgive you Gohan. It still hurts me by thinking about it," she whispered.  
  
He looked up at her with his deep onyx eyes and stood, his hands going up her slender and shapely legs, to rest on her lower back. She tried to push out of his grasp, but even with her newly found strength, she couldn't pull away. "Don't push away from me, Bra," he whispered as he took hold of her chin.  
  
"You gave this all up when you didn't believe me. Now unhand me Mr. Son," she bit at him sharply.  
  
Gohan growled in frustration and then forcefully pulled her face towards his, claiming her soft lips with his. Bra muffled a response and pushed firmly against his chest, then with a scream, she pushed him and connected her fist with his jaw.  
  
He fell back and to the floor, and watched in shock as blood coursed down his lip and jaw. When the initial shock wore off, Bra looked down at him and gasped. He stood to his full height and cleaned the blood with the back of his hand. "How in the hell did you just do that?" he asked her.  
  
Bra looked at him smugly and placed her hands on her hips, "I have enough power now to kill you with my bear hands," she sneered.  
  
"Before killing me with your bear hands, can I have some ice?" he asked her sarcastically.  
  
Bra sighed and nodded, she then walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed a cloth and filled it with ice. When she turned she nearly dropped it as she slammed into Gohan. He was standing just inches behind her. "Here," she snapped, shoving the ice into his hands.  
  
"Thank you," he said with a scoff. He placed the ice on his jaw gingerly and winced when it touched the swollen lip. "Next time why don't you just knock my whole head off?" he grumbled. Bra tried to hide the snicker that rose to her lips and then walked out of the kitchen and towards the bathroom. She grabbed a small towel and rinsed it with warm water, she then walked with it outside and kneeled before Gohan.  
  
"This is going to sting, so show me how brave you are," she said as she brought the cloth to his mouth. Gohan flinched and jerked his head back, but Bra didn't budge. She cleaned the blood that had gone down his jaw and then stood to rinse it off. "Men are such big babies," she mumbled to herself.  
  
"No. Its just that you pack a lot of punch for one so small," Gohan snapped back.  
  
Bra's eyes narrowed and she walked up to him, "Tell me what you have to say and get out of my house," she commanded.  
  
"You owe me after that punch sweety," he purred as he advanced on her. Bra stepped back from him and then her eyes widened as she hit the counter. "I came here willing to talk to you, now I don't want to talk," he purred as his hands wrapped around her and his mouth descended upon hers.  
  
Bra tried to stop him, but the truth was that she had wished for this moment for a little less than two years. Her hands pressed against his back as she urged him on and his mouth trailed from her mouth to her slim neck.  
  
"Stop it Gohan. I won't allow you to fondle me in my own house!" she moaned as he sucked the sensitive skin of her collar bone.  
  
"Stop complaining. You know you want this as much as I do," he murmured against her skin. Bra let go and he pulled her towards her bedroom, which he was actually heading in the direction of Geta's nursery.  
  
"WAIT!" she yelled into his ear. Gohan winced and stopped right at the doorknob. "My bedroom is that way," she said sheepishly. Gohan eyed her darkly and walked her towards the correct door.  
  
As soon as they got into her room and shut the door, Gohan was all over her, his hands removing the robe she was wearing and his hands going to wrap around her small body. He kissed her with as much passion as he could muster and groaned as Bra's tongue explored his mouth. When they stopped, they were both gasping for breath.  
  
"You're as beautiful as I remember. I never forgot every curve and crevice, every spot that drove you crazy with pleasure," he purred as he laid her down onto the bed and started to kiss every spot of skin that he could. Bra didn't say a thing, she just let him sweet-talk her and kiss her all he wanted.  
  
She was wearing lace, see through undergarments, and his fingers were already fumbling with the bra, trying to remove it without damaging it. He unhooked it and threw it off of her, his hungry mouth automatically going to her mounds. Bra moaned and gripped his head, pressing his face tighter against her chest. His hands then pulled off her underwear and he found his target with his fingers.  
  
Bra threw her head back and moaned his name as his large fingers played with her. His kisses then trailed down her body until he was skimming his lips across her womanhood. Bra's eyes slid closed and her small mouth opened in a silent cry as he pleasured her.   
  
He brought her to a hard release and then he crawled up her body, removing ALL his clothes as quickly as he could. He laid above her just looking at her and touching her body. Bra was huffing breaths and her eyes were closed. He touched her face and kissed her closed eyes.   
  
"I have waited to make love to you for so long," he whispered against her lips. Then with a small groan, he pushed himself into her. Bra gasped loudly and arched her back as he filled her so completely. It had been so long since she had last enjoyed the way he completed her.  
  
Her blue eyes were half lidded and she looked up at Gohan, watching as he hissed when her tight walls gripped him gently. His deep, lust filled eyes looked down into hers and he smiled, kissing the tip of her nose. He was as handsome as she remembered him, and even more after their long separation.  
  
"Oh, Gohan," she moaned as he started to move his hips roughly against hers. She closed her eyes and nestled her face against his corded neck as he guided his hips evenly against her. His groans mixed with her moans, and the noise ricocheted off the walls, blending in with the headboard of the bed as it hit the wall. His hands were everywhere at once, touching and kneading whatever he could. His thrusts were hard and they were becoming faster by the second.  
  
Bra could feel her herself nearing her climax as they continued to move in a sweaty, frenzied race. Her hands were flat against his lower back, urging him on and occasionally skimming over his tail-spot. Just as she felt herself losing control of her body, she glided a finger over his spot HARD, and was rewarded with a hoarse yell as he came inside her. Her nails dug into his back harshly and she screamed out as his name over and over as she reached her orgasm.  
  
Gohan's breath was coming in short rough gasps of air and he was moaning softly as his climax dissipated. He tucked his face at the crook of her neck and calmed his wildly beating heart. He found it hard to believe that he had Bra in his arms once again. He had missed her, her body, her smile, her wonderful good-natured heart. He was with the woman he loved.  
  
Bra willed her heart to stop beating so hard. She, on the other hand, couldn't believe she had let this all happen, she couldn't allow her heart to get hurt once again. He sighed deeply and kissed her lips before rolling off of her. His sated mind barely registered that she had tried to move her face before he kissed her.   
  
Bra took a deep calming breath and moved away from the hand that was pulling her towards his chest. She wrapped a sheet around her small body and tried her best to not let her emotions get in the way of her reasoning. She felt the mattress shift and Gohan drape an arm over her waist, kissing the back of her neck.  
  
For some reason, she was angry. Angry at herself for allowing things to go back to the way they were, if only for a moment. Angry at her body for giving in so easily, and angry at him, for making her feel so wonderful, yet so used at the same time. "Take your hands off me, Gohan," she said sharply.  
  
His closed eyes opened and he sputtered, "What? Why? What's wrong with you?" he asked in shock.  
  
Bra sat up and reaffirmed her grip on the sheet around her body. "What the hell did you think Gohan? That you'd come back, give me a pity fuck, and then things would be the same again?" she screamed at him.  
  
Gohan sat up and put on his boxers, "Why are you acting this way? This wasn't just some pity fuck, the way you say it was. I wanted you, and I still want you, get that into your pretty little head Bra!" he yelled back.  
  
"It isn't that simple Gohan. Have you forgotten that you didn't trust me enough to believe my words? That is the one and only thing that hurt me! You didn't have the balls to leave your wife, and you don't have them now, do you?" she asked in a whisper.  
  
"My wife has nothing to do with this so don't bring her into the conversation. This is between you and me," he bit back.  
  
"Get out of my house Gohan, I am not going to tell you again," she said as she grabbed his discarded clothes and hurled them roughly at him.  
  
"I'm not leaving until you listen to me, stubborn woman," he growled as he advanced on her and took a hold of her forearms. "Listen and listen good," he growled. Bra's raised her eyebrows at his outburst. "There is no way in HELL that I am going to allow you to be with my brother."  
  
"Really?" Bra asked in amusement, "And what are you going to do to stop me? Are you going to tell your wife and Goten about us? Because, THAT is the only way that you will stop me from seeing your brother."  
  
Gohan snarled and slammed her back against the wall, pressing his body to hers. "You're gonna tell me that you didn't enjoy the way I made love to you just now? That you didn't miss my kisses and caresses?" he murmured as he kissed her neck and moved his pelvis against hers.  
  
Her argument and the insults died in her mouth as he did everything to seduce her. Her mind wanted her to fight him, and she knew that she had the physical power to do so, but her heart wanted to embrace him and give Gohan all she had.   
  
Soon the sheet was gone and he lowered her to the floor and had her until her throat was raw.  
  
~*~  
  
Bra hastily took a shower and got dressed. Gohan was still being lazy and he was lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling. He didn't even notice when she left the room in a rush to cry. It was all wonderful but too good to be true, and even as she put her shoes on, she felt like crying. "You got your wish Gohan, you made love to me until I couldn't scream out anymore. Now I want you to leave my house," Bra told him as her voice cracked.  
  
"But you're still angry at me," he whispered as he sat up and looked at her face. "Please don't cry, I can't bear to be the one that causes your suffering."  
  
Bra let out a bitter laugh, "Do you have any idea of how many tears I shed after you dumped me?" she emphasized the last word. "I loved you Gohan, but you hurt me and I don't think I will EVER be the same sweet girl I once was. I'm a woman now, that, quite poignantly learned that love is for fools."  
  
"Don't say that!" he yelled in desperation at her as he stood and wrapped a sheet around his midsection.  
  
"Why not? Its the blunt truth. You never could tell me you loved me, which was probably why you didn't believe the words I said to you. You never loved me or cared enough for me. I was just a pawn in which you took out your hormonal frustrations!"  
  
Gohan lifted her chin and looked her in the eyes. Expressing everything he was feeling, now he'd say it with words. "Do you honestly believe that? What do you think we have just spent doing this whole afternoon?"  
  
"Having sex you moron," Bra snapped. She knew what he meant, but she loved being sarcastic and getting him incensed, he always did look cuter when he was mad.  
  
"How blind can you possibly be?" Gohan asked her angrily. "I have just spent the last three hours making love to you and you still believe that I don't love you? You heard me right, I LOVE YOU," he yelled at her, taking her face in his hands and kissing her.  
  
"W-what?" Bra asked dumbly.  
  
"I love you. I have loved you since we started to know each other. I loved you even more after we were intimate for the first time, and I love you still. I returned after the fight we had, to tell you that I loved you no matter what, but you were gone. I love you Bra-chan!" he told her with a warm smile.  
  
This time, Bra let the tears come as she looked into his eyes. There was nothing hidden in their depths. He was telling her the truth. But, Bra refused to believe it, or at least she wanted her heart to refuse to believe it. "You're lying to me, Gohan."  
  
His smile fell, "How can you possibly think that? I've never felt this kind of love! Not even when I met Videl. You fill the hole in my heart, you make me complete," he said as he hugged her small body to his. "I love you, I LOVE YOU!"  
  
Bra smiled to herself and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Please tell me that I'm not dreaming, or that you're not lying to me!" she cried against his chest.  
  
Gohan hugged her tightly and then lifted her chin, "I would never lie to you. And I never will. Now I just have one request for you," he whispered.  
  
Bra looked at him and shrugged, "What is it?"  
  
"Give me a chance to test out my daughter. If it is true that she is not mine, I will get a divorce. Would you be willing to take me back and marrying me?"  
  
She looked at him with wide blue eyes and had to remind herself to breathe, "Oh God, of course!" but then she stiffened in his arms. "But...... there are always WHAT IFS. I mean, what if she actually IS yours, are you willing to leave your wife to be with me?"  
  
Gohan sighed deeply and looked at her, "If Vita turns out to be mine, I will not abandon her, but I will still divorce Videl. I want to be with you, but that doesn't mean that I won't continue to be in my child's life," he told her with a smile.  
  
Bra nodded and hugged him, as she looked over his shoulder, her eyes settled on the clock and she nearly gasped, "Shouldn't you be going?"  
  
Gohan looked at his watch and nodded, "You're right, I'm late and I have to stop by the cleaners to get my suits and shirts," he told her as he dropped the sheet and began to get dressed.  
  
"I have things to do too, and I am very late, would you mind if I left you and you lock up before you leave?" she asked him.  
  
Gohan looked up and nodded, "Sure, go ahead and leave. I will call you tonight," then he remembered. "I don't have your number," he said with a grin.  
  
Bra nodded and grabbed a pen and paper, she wrote down the number and then handed it to him, "I'll see you later!" she called as she ran out. If he decided to snoop around, then it was all over, he'd know about Geta and Bra would have to confess to him finally that he had a son.  
  
But she was positive that he respected her privacy and wouldn't do anything that would endanger their relationship once again. She grabbed a jacket for her son and took a little container with powder and a bottle of milk. She checked her apartment and then grabbed her keys and walked out.  
  
~*~  
  
Bra walked around the park and looked around for her brother, she figured that they were probably at a nearby restaurant since both brother and son had huge appetites. She reached for her phone and began to dial. "Trunks where are you? And how's my baby?" she asked him happily.  
  
"Geta's fine and we're at a restaurant nearby. Plus you are NEVER going to guess who I am looking at right now," he told her conspiratorially.  
  
"Let me know where you are and I will see for myself," she told him in annoyance.  
  
"We're at the restaurant across the north end of the park, so you'll probably have to walk for a few minutes. The name of this place is 'Vintage Taste' hurry up and get here before they leave," he told her in a hushed tone.  
  
"Fine, I'll be there in a few," she said as she hung up. She looked around and the powered up. In a few seconds she got to where Trunks had told her, and to their table and smiled when her son waved little arms for her to pick him up. "Did you miss mommy?" the child only gurgled and smiled at her.  
  
"So, what did Gohan want?" Maron asked Bra carefully.  
  
Bra eyed her brother and coughed uncomfortably. When she was sure that he wouldn't blow a fuse, she grinned, "I'll tell you later. By the way, who was it that you wanted me to see?" she asked her brother.  
  
"Her," he said, making a head movement towards another table.  
  
She turned to look and her eyes widened. It was Videl with the man she had thought from the beginning, was the actual father of the little girl. They looked like a very happy family all together. 'Well, I'll give her a run for her money, Gohan is going to find out that he has only one daughter and one son.' Bra thought.  
  
"I am beginning to believe the fact that Gohan's wife screwed you both over. We saw them in the park having a wonderful family moment," Trunks grumbled.  
  
Bra smiled to herself and took out a small capsule. "What is that?" Maron asked.  
  
"Its my camera, I have taken to carrying one with me wherever I go. I am going to get some proof that she has continued to see this man for a long time," she said as she popped it and picked up a small camera. She handed it to Trunks and he chuckled to himself.  
  
"You, my dear sis, are dangerous," he laughed.  
  
Bra nodded, "Take some pictures of her and try to catch some of the little girl with the man," she told him seriously. Trunks nodded and acted as if he was going to take pictures of his nephew.  
  
Maron grinned and made a move towards her neck, mouthing the word 'hickey'. Bra blushed furiously and giggled lightly. She made a motion that she'd call her and Maron nodded.  
  
"So you're thinking of getting back with that guy? After he proved that he preferred his wife and didn't believe your words?" Trunks asked her angrily.  
  
"I just want my son to have a real family, after all, he deserves it. And I am going to help prove that he is not the father of that little girl. For now, please order something for me to eat. I'm so hungry! I have to do something that I have been waiting to do since my son was born," Bra told them in a smug tone.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Maron asked in curiosity, knowing that her friend had a plan up her sleeve.  
  
Bra picked up the baby and smirked, "Videl is going to get a piece of my mind," she replied, getting up and making her way towards the table where her rival was sitting. Videl looked up and paled, then her eyes widened as she looked at the baby in Bra's arms.  
  
"Can I help you with something?" she growled, the man seated next to her looked up and his eyes widened.  
  
Bra looked at him and her eyebrows scrunched together, "I know you don't I? What is your name?" she asked him.  
  
He coughed lightly and nodded, "My name is Yamcha, and I-I knew your mother long ago, I was around when you were born also," he said uncomfortably.  
  
"Do you have any children of your own?" Bra asked with a hint of meaning.  
  
He smiled and nodded, BUT, he was rudely interrupted, "NO. He has no children," Videl answered tightly. Bra didn't miss the glare Videl gave him.  
  
"Well, that's too bad. Children really are a blessing. I know," she said looking at her son who was clapping along with the little girl in her high chair. "So, how's Mr. Son?" she asked sweetly.  
  
"That should really be non of your business you know. But, to tell you the truth, we have a wonderful marriage that nothing, and especially NO ONE, will be able to break," she said with a sly smile.  
  
"Really? I think that you are too overconfident, would you like to know why?" Bra asked calmly.  
  
"Do enlighten me, please," Videl said sarcastically.  
  
"You see this child? Look at him," Bra growled when Videl refused to do so. "His name is Gogeta, and he is seven months old. He was born nine months after the last time Gohan and I made love. Look at him closely. This is Gohan's son," Bra said, delighted when she saw the other woman nearly gag on her drink.  
  
"You're lying, for all we know, that brat can be anybody's," Videl said with a dismissing wave of her hand.  
  
The next thing she knew, a glass of water was hurled in her face.  
  
Videl sputtered and nearly screamed in fury. But Bra just smirked in amusement, "Don't ever refer to my son as a brat or any derogative term unless you want to end up thrashed or with a bald spot. Unlike your child, who by the way is very sweet, I know who the father of my son is," Bra said.  
  
"You will not get away with this, I will do everything in my power to keep you away from MY husband," Videl growled darkly as she stood and faced her off.  
  
Bra didn't flinch or back away, though she did move her son away from the woman that had a neurotic look on her face. "Don't cross me, or you will rue the day you decided to meddle with Bra Briefs," Bra said as she turned to Yamcha, "It was nice to see you again, and I apologize for my behavior." Then she turned on her heel and walked away.  
  
She sat down at the table and Maron took the baby from her arms, Trunks eyed her and against himself, he smiled. "Quite a show you put on," he commented.  
  
Bra laughed also and sighed when her food was brought over, "If you don't mind, I'll eat and then we'll talk, k?" she asked as she began to chow down her food.  
  
Trunks and Maron nodded and started to play with the baby. It didn't take Bra too long to finish and when she was done, she sat back and grinned. "This has got to be the best day of my life!"  
  
"What has made it the best?" Trunks asked.  
  
Bra looked at him and sighed, "Gohan told me he loves me. That he has loved me for a long time, and that he missed me so much when I left!" Bra said happily.  
  
Trunks shook his head, "I wont even argue with you about this anymore," he mumbled angrily.  
  
Bra smiled and patted his shoulder, "I appreciate the fact that you worry about me and look out for my safety, but he is the man that I love! He's my son's father and I can't deny them both the knowledge of each other," she told him in a soft voice.  
  
Trunks sighed in submission, "I guess you're right. But by God, if he hurts you again, I wont hesitate in snapping his spine in two."  
  
Bra snickered, "If he hurts me again, I won't hesitate in killing him either."  
  
Maron looked up from the blue-eyed boy and asked the question that she knew was the most important now. "When are you going to tell Gohan that he has a son?"  
  
Bra looked over at her and then at Go-chan, "I have been thinking about it for a few hours. I think I'm going to tell Gohan at your engagement dinner. And I'm dreading the moment in which I have to tell him. I just hope he doesn't hate me for keeping my son a secret from him."  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
A Few Days Later........  
  
"MOMMA! DADDY!" Bra screamed in delight as her parents walked into Trunks apartment.  
  
"My little Bra-chan! Where's Geta?" Bulma asked as she hugged her daughter.  
  
"He's with Trunks and Goten right now," Bra answered as she hugged her father tightly. "I missed you daddy!" she whispered.  
  
"And I you, my little princess," he whispered even quieter. Bra smiled and walked them towards the living room.  
  
"Bra wait!" Bulma called, she then opened the door wider, "We brought some friends with us for a few days," she said. In walked Goku and Chichi.  
  
Bra gasped and smiled brightly, "Goku-san! Chichi-san!" she cried as she ran over and hugged them both tightly.  
  
"Where's my grandson?" Goku asked in a small whisper.  
  
Bra smiled and pointed to the living room, "He's with both of his uncles," she whispered back. "But come on in, there's only a few more people to wait for and then the food will be served."  
  
"That's the best thing of this day, I'm starving!" he said as he rubbed his stomach.  
  
"Oh Goku, we just stopped to eat a half an hour ago, and you're hungry again?" Bulma asked with a laugh.  
  
"You should know that Goku eats twice in one hour," Chichi grumbled.  
  
Bra smiled and ushered them in. She was about to sit down and talk with her parent's, when the door bell rang again. She stood and walked over to the door, her face automatically taking on a welcoming smile. When she opened, her smile got even wider.  
  
"Gohan," she whispered.  
  
He smiled sweetly at her and then cleared his throat when Pan glared at him. Bra looked down at Pan and her eyes darkened. Not to be SO rude, she opened the door wide and let them come in, behind them was Videl and Vita. "Its so nice to see you again, Mrs. Son," Bra said, her voice laced with sarcasm.  
  
Videl smiled deceitfully and walked past her without a word or a second glance. Bra grumbled something to herself and then followed them to the living room. She watched as Gohan's entire demeanor and face brightened up.  
  
"DAD! MOM!" he said as he hugged them both tightly. Chichi started to weep in happiness, while Goku was just smiling and looking at both his sons proudly. Sharon was also there and so were a few other people that had been invited to witness the formal engagement.  
  
Trunks stood from the floor and walked everyone to the dinning room, where he had a huge table and many chairs put in for all the people invited. Bulma walked in from changing the child's diaper and she handed Bra the baby.  
  
"I think he's hungry," she whispered.  
  
Bra nodded and took the gurgling baby in her arms and kissed his smooth little forehead. "Is my baby hungry?" she asked him as she walked into the kitchen. She grabbed a bottle of milk and popped it into the microwave. When she turned around, she slammed straight into someone.  
  
"Are you going to tell me now who he is?" Gohan asked her with clear shock written on his features. He looked at the baby in her arms and until know assessed the fact that he had Bra's blue eyes. The only other possibility was that the boy was her little brother, but he doubted that Bulma had decided to have more kids at this age.  
  
Bra stammered, not really knowing how to tell him. She had sworn that she'd tell Gohan today. But, did she really have the guts to let him know that she was holding a small part of him in her arms? "I-...... he's... he's my-......" she couldn't find how to tell him.  
  
"He's our son."  
  
Both Gohan and Bra whirled around. Her blue eyes widened and her face turned pale as a ghost.  
  
"Goten," she murmured. 


	15. The Truth Comes Out

Hey, hey! This is another chapter for you guys. I hope you enjoy!  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
The Truth Comes Out  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
"Goten, what?" Gohan asked softly.  
  
"Yes Goten, what did you just say?" Bra asked a bit sharply.  
  
"My brother wanted to know, and I told him," Goten said with a small shrug. He walked over to her, taking the smiling baby in his arms. "Hey sweet baby!" he tickled him.  
  
Bra and Gohan were practically having a staring contest and at the moment, it looked as if his heart was shattering into pieces. "Oh God, Goten, NO. Will you please take my son? I need to speak to Gohan," she told him.  
  
"Don't bother, there's nothing to talk about," he whispered as he made to leave the room.  
  
"Goten, please go! Gohan stay, there is something of vital importance that you must know," she said as she took a hold of his arm and stopped him from leaving.  
  
Goten eyed them both suspiciously and nodded, "We'll be outside. Trunks said that the food is being served already," he muttered as he walked out with the child.  
  
Gohan sighed and turned to her, "I can't believe I was so blind. While you were filling my head with ideas you were rolling around with my own brother! That means that......... while you were with me.......... you were with my brother also!" he said in a dark whisper.  
  
Then........ SMACK. Bra held her stinging hand and glared at Gohan. "I CANNOT believe that you are accusing me of cheating on you!" Bra screamed in his face. "I wouldn't dare do that to the man I love! How can you possibly believe that of me?" she asked as her eyes started to water.  
  
Gohan rubbed the stinging red skin of his face and then he closed his eyes, "I heard it come from my brother's mouth! Why would he lie about something as important as this?" he pleaded.  
  
Bra began to let the tears fall, "He lied to help me! He didn't want you to know that I am a single mother because he doesn't know about our affair....... But, once again I see that you don't believe me," she whimpered sadly.  
  
"Then if Goten isn't that child's father, who is? Because I'm assuming here he's your son, right?"  
  
She looked up at him and her eyes glazed over again. "Yes, he's my son! But what's the use of explaining this all to you? You wouldn't believe me anyways," she cried in frustration.  
  
"Please explain to me! I AM willing to listen," he pleaded quietly.  
  
Bra looked at him through heartbroken blue eyes and shook her head. "I can't be with someone who doesn't trust me! Gods, Gohan I love you!" Bra cried as she slammed her fists against his chest.  
  
"And you know for a fact that I love you too!"  
  
"YOU, WHAT?!" Once again another voice interrupted.  
  
Bra's eyes widened impossibly and she covered her mouth. "Momma!"  
  
Bulma's eyes were narrowed as she walked over to her daughter and the man standing before her. She stood in the space between them and looked from one to the other. "Dear God! Did I just hear right? Or are my ears deceiving me once again?" she nearly yelled.  
  
"Momma please, I can't deal with this right now!" Bra cried as she turned her back to Gohan and Bulma.  
  
He looked guiltily at Bulma and ran a hand through his hair. "Its about time that you found out anyway," he started.  
  
Bra whirled around, face pale and eyes afraid. "Gohan, don't!"  
  
Bulma looked at her daughter, "Don't what?" she asked sharply.  
  
"Bra, you were the one who wanted everyone to know. Now its time to start revealing our secrets," he mumbled loud enough for them both to hear.  
  
She turned to her mother with guilt written in her eyes and nodded. "I guess you're right."  
  
Bulma was processing all the words that Gohan had just spoken and her fears were slowly confirming. "Now I understand why you refused to let us know who Geta's father was!"  
  
Gohan looked at Bra and his mouth opened in absolute shock, "Well you can go ahead and let us both know who the father of that child is, because otherwise I will continue to believe that my brother is the father," he said as he crossed his arms over his chest. Bulma looked a her expectantly and waited for an explanation.  
  
"I-..... oh god! Gohan, you're the father of my son," Bra whispered, then she looked at her mother. "He's the man I refused to speak about. He's Gogeta's father," she said as her voice cracked.  
  
"WHAT?!" Gohan nearly yelled.  
  
Bra turned to her mother and sighed unevenly, "Mom, please leave me for a moment with Gohan, I need to speak to him."  
  
Bulma looked at them both and couldn't believe that she was actually complying with her. Though her daughter had a point, Bra needed to explain to Gohan about the baby. She looked at them both with a nod, "I expect to speak with you both after this," she bit sharply as she began to walk out of the kitchen.  
  
"Momma, wait! Give Geta his bottle please?" Bra said as she handed her mother the bottle. Bulma turned to Bra and snatched the warm bottle of milk from her hands and then marched out of the room.  
  
Bra turned to look at Gohan and she watched as his eyes filled with many unanswered questions. He looked at her not believing what he had just heard. "Please tell me you're lying to me!" his voice cracked.  
  
Bra shook her head and began to cry again. "I'm not! Gogeta is your son," she sobbed.  
  
"Why did you hide this from me? What made you think that you could hide a child away from me?" he asked as he shook her shoulders roughly.  
  
Bra shoved him away and took a step back. "Is the fact that you left me for your pregnant wife not enough? Besides, I found out I was pregnant with him a week after I left. I was miles away and you were where you had chosen to be," she said simply, with a "care-free" shrug.  
  
"I can't believe you are being so cynical about something so important!"  
  
"Well, now we're even aren't we? What are you getting so riled up about? You know now that I have your son, I wanted to tell you this before but I didn't have the courage to see you. Not after months and months of heartbreak," Bra whispered.  
  
"I had thought that things between us were getting better. But, now I see that trust really is an issue between us. Don't look for me I will come to see my son soon," he said as he turned to go.  
  
"So that's it? All your wonderful love words go down the drain for one mistake?" Bra asked angrily, stopping him in mid-step.  
  
He turned half way to look at her out of the corner of his eye. "That's exactly what you did when I made the mistake of going back to Videl. You left me alone and didn't allow me the chance to straighten things out," he said sadly. "I still love you......."  
  
"...... But?"  
  
"But, its not easy to look at you and not feel anger at the fact that you kept my child away from me. Tell Bulma that we will talk some other day, right now I don't think I can," he said before marching out and then leaving the apartment all together.  
  
Bra let out a choked sob and leaned against the refrigerator.  
  
"What did he tell you?" she turned to see her brother and then she turned away to wipe her tears.  
  
"He's angry because I kept Geta away from him. I thought things were getting better. But I guess I wasn't meant to be happy," she sobbed as her brother hugged her.  
  
"Maybe he wasn't the one meant to make you happy. Why don't you give Goten a chance?" Trunks asked as he patted her back, consoling her the only way he could.  
  
"I can't, I don't think I'll trust any man ever again. At least men that I'm not related to," she said as his eyes narrowed playfully.  
  
"Just forget about this, for now just enjoy this day, just for me. Will you?" Trunks asked as he lifted her chin to look her in the eye.  
  
Bra nodded for his sake and forced a smile. "Just because I don't want to ruin your day. Come on Bro," she said as she pulled him along to the table.  
  
~*~  
  
After the food was consumed, everyone sat down and talked. With the exception of Vegeta, who was in the darkest corner of the room, sitting quietly and with a scowl that scared anyone from trying to talk to him or even passing by him.  
  
Bulma ever so often turned to glare at her and Bra tried her best to not break into tears in front of everybody. What she was also noticing, was that Trunks looked to be flashing Pan warning glances and glares. But, a few minutes later, she followed him into the dinning room where they were arguing harshly with Pan.  
  
Maron had also seen this and she was beginning to stand to see what was going on. Bra handed her son to Chichi and then followed Maron to the dinning room to listen to what was going on.  
  
"What's happening between you two?" Maron asked them both. Trunks turned his back to Pan and pulled Maron aside.  
  
"Maron you know that I consider you one of my best friends right?" Pan interrupted before Trunks could even utter a word.  
  
Bra snorted and received a glare from Pan. "Who are you trying to kid? I wouldn't be surprised if this were a ploy to break Maron and my brother apart," Bra spat.  
  
"No ploy, just truth, and would you mind staying out of this?" Pan snapped.  
  
"This happens to involve my brother and my best friend, so I will not stay out," Bra sneered.  
  
"Fine. I prefer you were here for this. In part, what happened to me was your fault also." Pan then turned to Trunks, "Maron has a right to know what she is marrying into."  
  
"You have no proof of what you are saying," Trunks snarled angrily.  
  
"Not anymore, but my mother was there as a witness." Pan crossed her arms over her chest and smirked.  
  
"Your mother's word is as clean as dirt," Bra said with dismissive wave of her hand.  
  
"Will you just say what you have to say?!" Maron snapped at seeing the ongoing argument and not knowing what it was about.  
  
"I was pregnant with Trunks' baby and I had a miscarriage because of what he and Bra did to me. They both owe me for the blood dept. I lost my baby because Trunks drove me into a deep depression," Pan sniffled.  
  
Maron's blue eyes widened and she looked at Trunks, "Did you know she was pregnant?"  
  
Trunks shook his head wildly, "She never told me that she was pregnant!" he said in defense.  
  
Pan turned to him and began to cry, "How can you possibly say that I didn't tell you? I went to your house that time, a month after I found out! I gave you the test results, that's why I have no proof now!" Pan said as she let the waterworks come.  
  
Trunks blue eyes narrowed darkly, he then grabbed her forearm and shook her against him, "Tell Maron that this is all a lie! You were never pregnant and in due case that you were, you NEVER told me nor gave me ANY proof that you were!" he nearly screamed.  
  
"I'm not going to lie to make you seem innocent in her eyes. She must realize what type of man she is getting married to. A spineless bastard like you doesn't deserve a person like her," Pan cried.  
  
Maron was so confused that all she did was turn her back to them and march out of the apartment all together. Trunks turned back to Pan, and if looks could kill, Pan would have been dead ten times over.  
  
"If Maron cancels our wedding, I swear to god that you will pay for what you just did," he growled as he began to walk away.  
  
"You deserve this and so much more my dear love. I will not rest until you have paid for every tear that ran down my face, I promise that you will if my name is not Son Pan."  
  
Trunks ignored her words and then ran after Maron, leaving Bra and Pan alone. Bra turned to the other girl in the room and had to resist the urge to not snap her neck on the spot.  
  
Pan smirked at her in superiority and crossed her arms over her chest, "And you're next. I haven't forgotten that you were the one who pushed Trunks to do this in the first place."  
  
Bra looked at Pan in disdain, "You were never pregnant were you, you little bitch!"  
  
"Guilty," Pan said smugly, "But Maron will never be sure. She will always have that doubt in her mind, even if she does marry Trunks. She'll never trust him again. As for you, I still have to think about the way you will pay."  
  
"You don't scare me you know. I have a much bigger advantage over you, and if I so desired, I'd crush you like the little insignificant bug that you really are," Bra said.  
  
"Really, and how are you planning on doing that?" Pan asked, dripping with sarcasm.  
  
Bra called Chichi over and the other woman did, with a smile on her face. Pan's eyes narrowed as she looked at Bra, but then she smiled at her grandmother. "What is it Bra-chan?" she asked.  
  
The dark haired girl's mouth dropped open at the look of open affection reflected in her grandmother's eyes. "Oh grandma, I can't believe you are socializing with a person like her!" Pan said with an exaggerated sigh.  
  
"Now Pan-chan, don't be rude. I am certain that your father brought you up better than that," Chichi nagged.  
  
"But grandma!-...."  
  
"No buts Pan. Now what is it that you wanted Bra?" she asked the other young woman.  
  
Bra smiled sweetly, "I believe its time for me to present Geta to Pan," she said with meaning.  
  
Chichi's eyes widened, "Are you sure? Shouldn't that be something you should consult with my son?" she asked carefully.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure. Its time for them to know who he is. Videl has had more than enough time to tell her, but if she hasn't, so be it. And Gohan himself said it was time for people to know about this," Bra shrugged.  
  
Chichi nodded and handed her the babbling baby before she walked away silently. He was going on and on about "kuku", which was code name for Goku. Bra smiled and kissed his small forehead. Pan was looking at the baby curiously, but she really didn't know what Bra was getting at.  
  
"What does he have to do with me?" Pan asked through narrowed eyes.  
  
Bra's eyes sparkled mischievously and she held out the baby, "Take a good look at him. Does he look like someone you know?"  
  
Pan looked the baby's features over and she felt in her gut something strange. "He looks like my grandfather. I don't get this, why the hell are you bringing a child into this?" she snapped, her anger wearing thin.  
  
"Because, my 'dear' Pan, he is my son, and......... your brother."  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
In the hall way, Gohan had been pacing. He had just needed to get away from the new and biggest developments, EVER, in his life. He had never thought that he would ever have a child with Bra, but he did, and it was something wonderful yet shocking.  
  
At first, when he had left the apartment, he had made up his mind to leave all together. But instead, he stayed outside and thought things through. About an hour later, he had seen Trunks' fiancé run out of the apartment with a very confused and disappointed look on her face. A few minutes later, Trunks had run after her.  
  
Just as he started to walk towards the elevator, the door swung open and the rest of the guests started to leave. He smiled and waved at people that had been his students, and waited for them all to leave. When he spotted his wife and his youngest daughter, he hid in a dark corner and let them pass. He ran towards the door before it shut and then walked into the apartment again.  
  
He looked around and noticed that Bra's father was gone and so was his father. Only Bulma, his mother, Bra, and........... Pan were there. Chichi looked to be talking to her and Bra was rocking their baby to sleep.  
  
His daughter looked up at him and he noticed that her eyes were red and angry. She stood up and marched over to him. "How could you? She is as old as me! Is she the one you were going to leave mom for?" she asked angrily.  
  
"Pan, please don't be angry, but this is not the time or place to discuss this. I myself need to speak to Bra," Gohan said in a quiet voice.  
  
"Don't bother, because if you decided to acknowledge that little bastard as your son, you can forget that I am your daughter!" she nearly yelled as she marched out of the apartment.  
  
Gohan looked over at Bra and he frowned at her. "Why did you tell her?" he asked in a hushed angry voice.  
  
"YOU were the one who wanted people to know AND you told my mother for starters. Besides, Videl has known about Geta for a week and didn't deem it important to tell you or her daughter. So I just encouraged the inevitable," Bra said smartly.  
  
Chichi and Bulma looked at the arguing pair and Chichi stood. "Bra let me take my grandson and I'll put him to sleep in your room, and while I'm there, I'll stay there," she said as she took the drowsy baby and walked towards any room.  
  
"Mom, you knew about this?" Gohan asked in frustration.  
  
"Chi, you knew?" Bulma asked incredulously.  
  
"I'll talk to you later son. Right now you have more important things to discuss, and Bulma, I think we need to talk too," Chichi said as she walked away.  
  
"In a minute," Bulma said as she looked at her daughter and the man that had made her cry so much during her whole pregnancy.  
  
Bra ran a hand through her wavy hair and stared at Gohan expectantly. "I thought you had left," she said bitterly.  
  
"I-I...... I was just outside, thinking about all this. I came back because I thought things through," he said simply.  
  
Bra looked at him and nodded, but she was cut off by her mother, who had still remained there. Gohan looked from one woman to the other and began to feel nervous for some reason. "We have a conversation to finish, or start in this case," Bulma growled.  
  
Gohan took a deep breath and tried to relax his nerves, that at the moment seemed to be on end. "Bulma please, can I at least explain before you jump into an angry conclusion?" he pleaded.  
  
Bulma looked at Gohan and her anger reached a boiling point, so she didn't allow him to say anything else. "How dare you?! She is MY daughter, and she's the same age as yours!" she yelled. "I NEVER expected this from you Gohan! You're married and you dared impregnate my daughter?" she snarled.  
  
"Bulma, please!" he pleaded. "Let me explain this to you!" he implored.  
  
"What is there to explain? You're a married man that was looking to have a good time because your wife couldn't-..."  
  
"Momma!" Bra cut in harshly. "This isn't only his fault! He didn't force himself on me. AND, it takes two to make a baby!" she said harshly.  
  
"But Bra-chan! I saw you shed so many tears over this man! Over a man that is the son of two of my best friends, I just didn't expect this from either of you. That you both would allow yourselves to destroy a marriage," Bulma said in disappointment.  
  
"I'm sorry Bulma, but my marriage was long before over, which is what led me to get to know Bra more openly. I love her, and she loves me," Gohan said as he looked at Bra.  
  
"There is still the matter of your wife and your small daughter. And now you know that Geta is your son, what are you going to do about that?" Bulma asked smartly.  
  
Gohan looked at Bra and sighed, "I want to be in my son's life, but right now, I don't think I can forgive Bra for not letting me know about him!" he said as he watched Bra's blue eyes sadden. It broke his heart to see that once again he had hurt her.  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are? Do you believe you can take back and then throw away my daughter's heart whenever you feel like it? She's human and we all make mistakes, or are you going to tell me that you haven't?" Bulma snapped as Bra's eyes glazed over.  
  
Gohan shook his head, "The biggest mistake I ever made was to break Bra's heart when I returned to my wife," he said quietly.  
  
"Then don't you think that she deserves another chance after she gave one to you?" Bulma asked, she then turned on her heel and walked away without another word to the room Chichi and her grandson were in.  
  
"You know what Gohan? Don't say anything else. Just leave, I don't want to end up crying again, and I don't want my son to see me crying either. I'm tired of crying and feeling bad for myself" Bra said in a lamenting tone.  
  
"Oh Bra. Don't you get that I don't want to hurt you anymore?" He asked as he approached her smaller frame.  
  
Bra looked up at him through watery blue eyes and just turned away, "Go away Gohan. I can't look at you right now!"  
  
He turned her around slowly and lifted her chin, "Please listen to me. I don't want this situation to get worse. I love you, and nothing is going to change that. All I ask is that you give me a few days to get my life into order, please. I will test Vita and make sure that she is not mine, then I will return to you and our son. Are you willing to give me a chance?" he asked her quietly.  
  
Bra took a long and deep breath, and thought about his words. She then looked at him and closed her eyes, "I have waited more than a year, I guess it won't kill me to wait for a few more days," she said with a carefree shrug.  
  
"Before I go, I would like to see my son," he told her softly.  
  
Bra nodded, "Let me go get him." She walked off and into her old room, and a few minutes later, she came out with a pouting baby. "He's really sleepy, so he's cranky right now," she said as she handed him the small child.  
  
Gohan took Geta in his arms and smiled delightedly. The baby looked up at him curiously and smiled also, as if he knew the father he had never met. "Hey there baby, did you know that I'm your daddy?" Gohan asked quietly.  
  
The baby yawned and then tucked his head under Gohan's jaw, making his father smile and begin to sway gently. Bra looked on quietly, a small smile tugging at her lips. Gohan made such a great father, she had no doubt in her heart that Gogeta would soon have a complete family.  
  
What she needed to do now was to let her father know who was Geta's father. She needed to get her mother's help and catch her father in a happy mood, which was virtually impossible. He would never understand that love has no age and that she loved Gohan with all her heart, the same way he loved her. Vegeta would probably blow a fuse and kill Gohan. Bra cringed to herself.  
  
"I think he's asleep already," Gohan's soft voice brought her from her musings.  
  
Bra looked at her son and smiled, "He was really tired."  
  
Gohan nodded and caressed the baby's face softly, he then kissed his small forehead and handed him back to Bra. "I love you. Just know that, my son." He then met Bra's blue eyes. "I will be back in a few days. I will get everything straightened out and we will have a long talk. I swear that we will," he said as he leaned in and kissed her slowly.  
  
"I'll be waiting. Take care of yourself," she whispered with a smile.  
  
"I love you," He whispered and walked out of the apartment.  
  
Bra sighed to herself, the days he would be gone were going to feel like years. But, she'd have to wait in order to be truly happy. She would wait because her son needed a father, and because she loved Gohan deeply enough to give him another chance.  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
Pan stormed into her mother's home looking for her. And found her she did. On the couch, making out with the man she had cheated on her father with for the last few years. "Mom! Did you know that dad has another little bastard? That Bra Briefs had his baby?" she screeched.  
  
Videl sat up and tried to fix her mused hair, "Yeah, the little bitch let me know a week ago, but I decided not to tell you because you'd get like this. Besides, Gohan didn't need to know right away, did he?"  
  
"But what are we going to do? I overheard dad saying that he is going to test Vita to see is she's really his, and he's also planning on giving the little bastard his place as a Son! What are we going to do?" Pan asked as she sat next to her mother on the sofa.  
  
"Why don't you guys just leave him alone? I mean, Vita is MY daughter and we might as well be a family for her. And you Pan, you're a grown woman who needs to find a way to settle down and mature fully, because right now you are acting like a spoiled brat," Yamcha said.  
  
Mother and daughter looked at him through narrowed eyes and Videl took Pan's hand and walked her to another room. "What we need to do is find a way to make Vita's blood test match Gohan's. Or if we can't, we'll just have to take Bra out," Videl said with a minor shrug.  
  
"Mom, are you talking about killing her?" Pan asked with wide eyes.  
  
"It doesn't seem as bad as it sounds," Videl said as she fixed her hair.  
  
"I may be a brat and a bitch or whatever people call me. But mom, I am not a murderer and never in a million years would I think that you were," Pan whispered as she shook her head.  
  
"There are many things that you don't know about me my little Panny," Videl said with a wicked grin. "Fine, its either Bra or the boy, but one of them has to disappear," she said matter-of-factly.  
  
"What?! I may not stand her or that little brat, but whether I like it or not, that baby is my brother just as much as Vita is my sister. I'm not about to turn into an accomplice to a murder of an innocent child, or to anyone else in particular," Pan snapped.  
  
"My daughter, you must understand that to get what you want in this life, you do whatever it takes," Videl whispered.  
  
"Anything but murder," Pan bit back.  
  
"Fine, but what we do to her doesn't necessarily need to involve murder. We can........ disable her, that way we can keep Gohan from testing Vita for some time. If the little bitch is hurt, your father wont have mind to do anything else," Videl said smartly.  
  
"I don't know mom," she said hesitantly.  
  
"If something happens to Bra, it will give me enough time to find a solution to Vita's tests. Maybe we can get some sort of blood sample from your father's other little bastard and change it around so that it will be Vita's," Videl said as she turned and walked back to Yamcha.  
  
Pan looked after her mother dumfounded, she had never thought she'd be capable of something so serious and dangerous. But whatever her mother did, Pan hoped that it didn't end up coming back to haunt them both.  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
Did you guys like? Well I hope you did because this fic is almost at its end. I will try to have the other chapters out in no time, so please be patient!  
  
Byebye  
  
~!Joey!~ 


	16. Don't Leave Me

I'm back! Sorry for the major delay, but here is your chapter and I apologize for the time it took me to get this posted. Thank you for the past reviews, and I won't keep you any longer!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or DBGT, all characters are legal property of Akira Toriyama, Toei, FUNimation, and others  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Don't Leave Me  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
"Thanks for watching Geta for me, mom," Bra said as she put the baby in the living room to watch a video. They were at a house her mother had rented for the few weeks they would be staying in the states.  
  
"No problem sweetheart, its always a good time to be with my little grandson," Bulma said as she walked her daughter to the threshold and still kept an eye out for the baby.  
  
"Yeah, I need to start working on the prototype of the new jet that will be sold for C.C. There are a copy of the schematics in the disk that I left on your desk, so if you check it and find some sort of error, let me know when you have time," she said as she tied her hair up.  
  
"Bra, have you thought about moving back to Japan with us?" Bulma asked her daughter.  
  
Bra looked at her and smiled sadly, "Its up to Gohan. If he wants to move back, then we will move back. But otherwise, I don't think we will," she said sadly.  
  
Bulma nodded, "When are you going to tell your father?"  
  
Bra bit her lip and stopped in front of her car, "I have to do it some time in the next few days. But, it will prove VERY difficult to keep daddy from killing Gohan," she said as she opened the door.  
  
Bulma nodded, "I'll have to put all my charms to work, that way I can ease his anger off some after you tell him," she said with a wink.  
  
Bra smiled and waved, "I'll see you later mom. Tell Geta that I love him!" she called before she got inside. Her mother nodded and then smiled as she closed the door and went back inside.  
  
~*~  
  
"Videl, let me take Vita for today. I want to spend the day with her!" Gohan said as he tried to reason with his wife.  
  
"I'm sorry Gohan, but she has a birthday party to go to and I will take her myself. Why don't you go spend time with your brand new little son?" she asked sarcastically.  
  
Gohan frowned and set down the small girl, "It came to my attention that you knew the boy was my son, yet you didn't think it was important for me to know?" he asked her angrily.  
  
Videl stopped dead in her tracks, with her back to him. "Tell me, why was I supposed to tell you of the love child you had with another woman? So that you could run off and leave your two daughters, for them?" she asked angrily.  
  
He walked over to her and faced her, "I take care of all my children, and like so, I wouldn't abandon one for the other. I love them all equally," he snapped.  
  
She looked at him through narrowed eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, "I don't believe you. Your top priorities now are that woman and the kid. Why don't you just get it over with and abandon us both?" she asked as she pointed to the little girl and to herself.  
  
"I am not going to abandon Vita. As for you, I have known for years that you have had a lover, who could VERY possibly be her father!" Gohan snarled.  
  
Videl's eyes widened and she marched over to him, "How dare you stoop so low? I was not the one who had an affair!" she yelled at him.  
  
"I find that so very hard to believe," he whispered before grabbing his coat and marching out the door.  
  
"Asshole!" Videl growled in a low voice. "But, you don't know what is in store for your little whore," she laughed. "I have a feeling that your precious Bra is going to get a special delivery tomorrow," she told herself as she picked up her daughter and headed for the door.  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
Next day.........  
  
Bra looked through the papers that were on her desk and then started to write some notes. So wasn't as good inventor as her mother, but she was close. She stopped writing her notes for a while and just looked at the picture of her son. Finally her son had the family he deserved, and nothing was going to stand in their way now. 'Except for his eldest daughter and the witch that gave birth to her,' her mind reminded her. She had seen Gohan yesterday, and they had spent some time with Go-chan at the park.  
  
He was determined to give the little girl a DNA test, the problem now was to get her away from Videl and do it. He had made the mistake of mentioning it to her, and now Bra was sure that Videl wouldn't even leave the child alone for a moment.  
  
"That little bitch is settled on ruining my life," she told herself as she ran a hand through her hair. Then she tapped her nails on the surface of the notebook she was writing on and thought about it. There was only one thing left to do. She needed to find that man, Yamcha, and get him to come clean, she thought with a satisfied smirk. Bra looked up and noticed a small black box that was in a chair near the door.  
  
It wasn't hers and she certainly didn't remember buying it. Bra stood and walked over to it, then she took the top of the box off, and noticed a note that was there. She set the box down, and opened the note. It read:  
  
'This is a special gift for you. This way you will stay the hell away from Gohan for good. I will pity your child. Why you ask yourself? Just run, because your time is over,' Bra then looked at the box as it beeped and had a second of warning before everything exploded.  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
Bulma gave Geta a bottle and sat down on the couch to watch the news for a while. She needed a break from that annoying purple dinosaur. As the baby downed his bottle, a news report came on and they showed a building that was on fire.  
  
"Oh dear, I wonder what happened!" Bulma said as she cradled the baby. Then she realized what building it was. "Its C.C's. offices!" she cried as she stood and ran out the door. "Vegeta!" she yelled.  
  
He came out of his temporary training room with a dark scowl on his face, "What the hell are you yelling about?" he snapped as he walked out  
  
Bulma ran over to him, "There was an explosion at Capsule Corps. offices and Bra was in there when it happened! Please go see if she's ok!" she said in dismay as she cradled the fussing baby in her arms.  
  
"The girl is probably fine," Vegeta said with a frown. But his paternal instincts wanted him to see with his own eyes if she was ok.  
  
"But what if she didn't have time to get out? Or to power up enough to be ok?" Bulma asked in an anxious tone.  
  
Vegeta eyed his wife in consternation, then he nodded, "Fine. I will go see if she's ok," he said. Then he took to the air without another word. He was at the offices in a matter of seconds and he searched for his daughter's ki. He found her energy, burning with power and he entered the wreckage that had been Bra's office. Then with a sigh of relief, he saw Bra, encased in the blue aura of her energy and cursing softly as she looked at her office.  
  
Bra looked up and smiled momentarily as her father walked over to her, "Can you believe this shit?" she snarled as the anger kicked in, not really taking into consideration that she was speaking to her father.  
  
Vegeta just smirked, but then he frowned, "Did you do this?" he asked.  
  
Bra leveled a glare at him and dusted off her clothes, which were all tattered and still smoking. "Someone tried to kill me. They sent a bomb in a small black box, and a note," Bra said. She looked at her hand and noticed that the note wasn't there anymore.  
  
"Where's the note?" Vegeta asked as he walked through the debris and looked around.  
  
"I think it was incinerated when I powered up," she growled darkly. "But it doesn't matter, I know who it was."  
  
"Who?" he asked. "Let me know so that I can kill that person for having the audacity of trying to harm my daughter," he growled.  
  
"No daddy. That woman will pay for this, but I will make her pay," Bra said as her fists clenched in pure rage.  
  
"What woman?" Vegeta queried.  
  
"Gohan's wife," Bra said as she walked towards the hole on the side of the building and looked down. There were spectators on the street, and a few helicopters of news and the police were flying about the building.  
  
"Why the hell would that woman try to kill you?" Vegeta asked.  
  
Bra's eyes widened as she turned away from her father, and thought about the fact that she just nearly gave herself away. "That's what I need to find out," Bra said as she walked towards the door, or what was left of the wall where the door was.  
  
Vegeta scowled, "Go home and let your mother know that you are ok. For some reason she needs to confirm herself that you are fine. She was panicking when I left and she is probably still distressing at home," he said.  
  
Bra turned around and nodded, "Ok, come on daddy, I think we can get out from another window where they wont see us," she said as she walked out with her father. They heard the police in the distance and Bra checked to see if the secretary was anywhere in sight.  
  
Thanking God that the woman wasn't anywhere close to where the bomb went off, Bra and Vegeta went over to a window at the far side of the office. The explosion hadn't hit that side, but the fire was almost close to devouring it. They took out of the window and went over to her mothers house. They touched down on the lawn and noticed that Bulma was there with Geta, who was playing over a blanket on the grass with his toys.  
  
Bulma jumped up and ran over to Bra, "Oh sweetheart, are you ok?" she asked as she frantically checked her over.  
  
Bra nodded, "I'm fine momma. But Videl tried to kill me," she whispered into her mother's ear.  
  
Bulma gasped and shook her head, "You're not serious?" she asked. Bra nodded. "Do you have any proof?"  
  
Bra shook her head, "There was a note telling me to stay away from Gohan. But it was incinerated when I powered up to be safe from the explosion," she said with a growl of rage.  
  
"What are you going to do now?" Bulma asked in apprehension. She was very well aware that her daughter had the same impulsive nature as her father, so she would most likely do something harsh.  
  
"I'm going to pay Videl a visit, and I'm taking the pictures with me. That way she won't be able to bold face lie in front of Gohan," she said as she picked up her baby and kissed him. "I'll be back soon sweety, I love you!" she whispered as she set him back down.  
  
"As soon as its over come over and tell me what happened, fine?" Bulma asked.  
  
Bra nodded, "See you later momma. Bye daddy!" she called as she took to the air and left in a blast. She arrived at her apartment shortly and went over to get the pictures out of her drawer, which were the ones from a year ago, and the ones of a few days ago with the man named Yamcha.  
  
She decided to leave her clothes the way they were to help her cause and to squash Videl for good. Then she took out the window and flew towards Gohan's home. She had a woman to ruin. But first, she needed to find someone in particular.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
"So, what time are you going to go back home?" Pan asked her mother as she took out her bag of popcorn from the microwave.  
  
"I should get going, shouldn't I?" Videl asked as she brushed her youngest daughters hair and then placed a little hat on her.  
  
Pan nodded, "Mom, why don't you just get it over with and leave my father alone? I mean, I hate the fact that he will most likely run to Bra, but we both know for a fact that Vita is not his. Lets just forget about my dad!" she said.  
  
Videl gave her an evil look, "Why don't YOU leave Trunks and his girlfriend alone? If you are willing to let go, then so am I. Deal?" she asked in sarcasm.  
  
Pan's eyes narrowed, "I don't think so mom. Trunks hurt me in a totally different way, I am not going to just leave him alone!" she snapped.  
  
Videl smirked, "Then you understand now why I am not leaving your father free so that he can run to his bitch?" she asked.  
  
"Then what exactly are you going to do?" Pan asked as she handed her sister a doll.  
  
"Its not what I am going to do. Its what I have already done," Videl said with a smirk.  
  
Then on the TV, a news report came on about an explosion at C.C. offices. Pan's eyes widened and she paid close attention to the whole thing. Then when she looked up, her mother was walking out the door. "Bye sweetheart! I'll see you tomorrow!" Videl called sweetly before she left.  
  
Pan shook her head. Her mother had crossed the line, and when her father found out, it would be the end for everything that her mother was trying to accomplish.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Gohan was sitting on his couch contemplating a way to get Vita away from Videl with enough time to give her a DNA test. How he was going to pull that off, he didn't know, all he knew was that he needed to do something.  
  
It was already evening and Videl hadn't come home yet. Then the door bell rang and he stood, setting down the newspaper in his hand. He walked over to the door and opened it, seeing Bra there, her clothing in shreds and a thunderous look on her face. "What happened to you?" Gohan asked her in a worried tone as he took her hand and lead her into the house.  
  
"Your wife happened, Gohan. Videl tried to kill me," Bra said bluntly.  
  
"WHAT?! How? When did this happen?" Gohan nearly yelled.  
  
"Haven't you seen the news? They've been playing it all day! She sent a bomb to my office, with a note that was telling me to run because my time was over," she spat.  
  
Gohan's eyes were incredibly wide, and he wrapped his arms tightly around her, "Oh sweetheart, I'm so happy that nothing serious happened to you!" he said as he kissed every inch of her soot covered face.  
  
"I can't even think about the 'what ifs'. What if I had my son with me. What if I hadn't had my Saiyan powers, I would be dead by now!" Bra said seriously. Then her words were silenced with his lips.  
  
"Is there any way to prove that it was Videl who did this?" Gohan asked as he pulled away and touched her chin, hugging her tightly to him.  
  
"There was a note, but it got incinerated by either the blast or my power," Bra said. Their lips were about to connect once again, but the door swung open and in stepped Videl along with Vita.  
  
When Videl's eyes settled on them, she nearly dropped the child in her arms. "Y-You're alive?!" she squeaked as she pointed at Bra.  
  
"Should there be any reason for her not to be?" Gohan asked angrily, not releasing Bra. She leaned her head against his chest and smirked smugly at the look of outrage on the other woman's face. "I'm waiting for an answer, Videl," Gohan snapped.  
  
She sputtered and then set down Vita inside her playpen, "I have no idea of what you're talking about? And would you do me the favor of getting your whore out of MY house?" Videl yelled.  
  
"In case you have forgotten, this is also MY house. We both paid for it equally!" Gohan yelled back. "Explain to me why Bra shouldn't just got to the police and have you arrested for attempted murder," he said smartly.  
  
Videl's blue eyes narrowed, "You have no proof that I tried to kill you," she said as she leveled all her fury on Bra.  
  
"If you were stupid enough to deliver that package yourself, then I will have proof in the surveillance tapes of my office. There is also that little note that you wrote to me, which I have and I can easily turn in as evidence," Bra said smugly.  
  
Videl's eyes widened incredibly and she marched over to grab Bra's arm, "You can't do that! I won't allow it!" she screamed at Bra.  
  
The blue haired woman snatched her arm from Videl's grip and pushed her off. A little too hard, because Videl ended up on the other side of the room plastered against a wall. Gohan looked at the proud look on her face and then he turned to look at his wife, who at the moment couldn't believe what she had done.  
  
"There is only one way that I will not go to the police," Bra said as she began to walk over to Videl.  
  
"And what is that?" Videl asked as she stood and dusted off herself a bit shakily.  
  
"I want you to sign the divorce papers and give Vita a DNA test," Bra said smartly.  
  
"What?! There is NO WAY in hell that I will submit GOHAN'S daughter to a test!" she yelled in rage.  
  
"Well, then again, maybe we don't need a DNA test from the little girl to prove that she isn't Gohan's daughter," Bra whispered as she grabbed her bag and took out a large manila envelope.  
  
Gohan walked over to her and looked at the items in her hands, "What do you have there?" he asked as she took out some pictures.  
  
Bra smirked, "If you look at those pictures, you will see that the date is around the time when Vita was conceived. Those are nice shots of Videl and her current lover," she said as she handed Gohan the pictures.  
  
Videl ran over to try and snatch them from his grasp, but he had already seen what they had. "Its all a lie!" she screamed.  
  
"A lie?" Bra asked, dripping with sarcasm. Then she took out the others, "And these are from a few days ago. Can you see the happy family?" Bra asked as she also handed those shots to Gohan as she looked Videl straight in the eye.  
  
"You bitch! You will do anything to separate me from Gohan won't you?!" Videl yelled as she tried to take those pictures too. But Gohan wouldn't let her. He looked at them all closely, then threw the pictures down onto the table to let Videl see them.  
  
"I am not making anything up, and to help my case, I have someone here to help." Bra then went over to the door and a few minutes later, she came back in with......... Yamcha.  
  
Videl's eyes narrowed and her mouth dropped open, "What the hell are you doing here?!" she screamed. But to kill her argument even more, Vita began to stretch her chubby little arms towards Yamcha.  
  
Bra smiled and watched as he picked up the little girl, "Do you see what I mean, Gohan?" she asked as she walked over to him. "Even Vita knows who her real father is," she said as she wrapped an arm around his waist and he an arm around her slim shoulders.  
  
"This is all just a plan to get you away from me Gohan! Don't believe her!" Videl screamed as she tried to pry Bra's arms from Gohan. He just stopped her in her attempts and pushed her away.  
  
"How am I not going to believe the mother of my son and the woman that I love? Besides, Yamcha can also help us solve this problem," he said as he turned to the man that was holding the little girl in his arms, "Won't you?"  
  
Yamcha nodded, "Just tell them the truth Videl! Haven't you realized that instead of harming Bra, you're harming OUR daughter?" he snapped as he kissed the little girls head.  
  
"Don't tell me that this little bitch told you to lie to help her case. You know damn well that Vita is Gohan's daughter and not yours!" she said, making eyes at him so that he would lie for her sake.  
  
Yamcha shook his head, "This is the end of everything Videl. I want Vita to be with her REAL father. Either you let me give her my last name, or we go to court and I fight you for her custody," he said.  
  
Gohan and Bra were watching this all with interest, and they were waiting to see how it was all going to end. What they weren't expecting, was what was about to happen next.  
  
"There is no way in HELL that I will allow you to take my daughter. She is mine and no one else's!" Videl yelled as she snatched the child from Yamcha and then went for the door. The tot started to cry and Videl shook her roughly. "Shut up!" she screamed.  
  
"There is no reason for you to harm the baby, Videl!" Bra yelled as they took a step forward. "Let her go!"  
  
Videl took one step back and then grabbed a letter opener that was on the table near the door and put it against her own daughters throat. Everyone took a step forward, and she, another one back. "Stay away or I'll cut her!" Videl screamed, sounding hysterical.  
  
"Videl please! Don't harm her!" Yamcha cried in desperation.  
  
"Why do you all want to hurt me?" Videl sobbed as she squeezed the baby's face.  
  
"We won't! I promise that if you set her down, I will leave you alone Videl!" Yamcha said.  
  
Gohan nodded, "Set her down and we wont call the police!" he said.  
  
"The police?" Videl asked softly. She looked away from them all and in that moment of distraction, Bra had zoomed over and snatched the child from her.  
  
Then she wrapped her free hand around Videl's neck and slammed her against the wall, tightening it slowly. Videl started to gag and she tried to pry Bra's hand from her neck. "How dare you threaten a child? And even worse, YOUR own child! That says a lot of you, you crazy lunatic," Bra hissed.  
  
"Yamcha, call the police," Gohan whispered as he took the little girl from Bra's arms.  
  
The other man nodded and then grabbed the phone, to dial. He spoke in a hurried and hushed voice, "They'll be here in a few," he said as he hung up.  
  
Both men looked over when they heard Bra cry out and release Videl. She doubled over and fell to the floor. Bra had made a big mistake. She had forgotten that Videl was holding the letter opener.  
  
Gohan handed the child to Yamcha and then ran over to the fallen woman, turning her over in his arms. "Please be alright!" he whispered as he checked her over. He removed her hand from the wound she was trying to put pressure on, and she just cried out in pain as it bled down her side.  
  
Videl started to shake and she looked at her hands that were filled with Bra's blood. She then dropped the letter opener and went for the door. "Videl don't!" Yamcha said as he ran towards the door.  
  
"Let her go! And don't touch anything until the police get here," Gohan said as he took out his cell and dialed for an ambulance. When he hung up, he looked down at Bra and saw that her eyes were closed. "NO! DON'T DO THIS TO ME!" he yelled.  
  
Bra coughed and smiled weakly, "You don't have to yell at me!" she croaked. Then she rubbed his cheek gently, "My dad is going to kill me," she coughed up blood.  
  
"Why?" Gohan asked as he held her a bit tighter, touching her face and kissing her free hand.  
  
"Because I let my guard down. And when you're a Saiyan, that is a deadly mistake. It was a hard lesson to learn," she said as she became limper by the moment, blood pooling at her side on the carpet.  
  
"Please don't leave me!" Gohan whispered as he leaned down and kissed her face. "Don't leave me now that we finally have a chance to be together," he whispered.  
  
"I will try," she said slowly. "But if I don't make it....... I want you to take care of our son," she said sadly.  
  
"Don't talk that way! Please," he pleaded as his eyes watered. "And for the love of God, what's taking so long?" he yelled towards the door.  
  
As if to answer his question, there were some sirens outside and then some paramedics came in with a stretcher. "Is this where someone was stabbed?" a man asked.  
  
Gohan nodded, "Yes! She's right here, please help her!" he bellowed.  
  
The two men ran over and then put her on the stretcher, then they wheeled her out. "Yamcha, when the police arrive, please tell them what happened!" Gohan called.  
  
The police came over, but Gohan was already getting into the ambulance with Bra. Against himself, Yamcha filed a report against Videl and then also told them about the attempted bombing of C.C. offices. Then he drove over to hospital along with his little daughter.  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
Gohan was sitting impatiently on a chair in the waiting room, when Bulma and Vegeta ran in. "Where's my daughter?!" Bulma cried in dismay.  
  
"They're operating on her right now. The wound was deep and she lost a lot of blood. This was all my fault!" Gohan said sadly.  
  
Vegeta marched over to him and grabbed him the collar of his shirt. "Why was this your fault? Did you do this to her?" he snarled in pure rage.  
  
Bulma grabbed his arm, "Vegeta don't! I highly doubt that Gohan would do something like this. Now please, tell us who did this," Bulma said as she turned to the tall man.  
  
"It was Videl. She refused to sign the divorce papers and then she threatened Vita's life. Bra saved her and then let her guard down for a moment, and Videl stabbed her with a letter opener she had in her hand," Gohan explained.  
  
Bulma began to sob quietly and Vegeta wrapped her in his arms, "Don't cry woman, you'll see that she will be okay," Vegeta said in a soothing tone.  
  
A few minutes later, the surgeon came out and looked at them all seriously. Bulma jumped up and ran over to him, "Doctor please! How is my daughter? Is she ok?" she asked near hysterics.  
  
The doctor nodded and smiled, "Thankfully, the wound wasn't as deep as we thought and the weapon didn't harm any vital organs. Ms. Briefs is recuperating but she is a bit weak because of the blood loss," he said.  
  
Bulma hugged Vegeta and let out a huge sigh of relief, "Can we see her? Please, I'm her mother!" she cried.  
  
The doctor nodded, "She is under sedation right now, for the pain. She will most likely be very drowsy or half asleep, but please try to keep her talking to a minimum. If all goes as planned, she will be out of the hospital in a few days."  
  
"Thank goodness!" Gohan said as he ran a hand through his short hair.  
  
Vegeta eyed him in suspicion, but Bulma pulled him along and they went into Bra's room. Like the doctor said, she was heavily sedated and she was already falling asleep. Bulma just kissed her daughters forehead and then tucked her in a bit more tightly.  
  
"I'm so glad that she's ok!" Bulma whispered to Vegeta and Gohan.  
  
Gohan nodded and touched Bra's leg softly. "Its a good thing, or else I would have never forgiven myself," he said. Then he looked at her parents and sighed, "If you'd like, when night comes I can stay with her. Besides you need to take care of the baby," Gohan said.  
  
Bulma nodded, "What are you going to do now?" she asked.  
  
"I'm going to go and file a report. I want Videl to be restrained and evaluated psychologically before she is put into prison," he said.  
  
Bulma nodded, "Do they have her?"  
  
"I don't know yet. But, I'll be back at about ten, or maybe earlier," he said as he walked out of the room.  
  
Vegeta's eyes followed him and his face darkened into a scowl, "I don't trust that man. He looks very familiar, and not because he happens to be Kakarot's son," he whispered to Bulma.  
  
"Oh Vegeta!" Bulma laughed nervously.  
  
~*~~*~  
  
Gohan arrived at around nine, and then spent the whole night with Bra. He fell asleep at her side and with her hand in his. He had told her many times that he loved her and that had she died, he would have died with her.  
  
He awoke early in the morning and just watched her sleep. She was so beautiful, even without make-up and looking pale. He then started grinning as she stirred and her eyes began to slowly flutter open. "Good morning, my love," he whispered.  
  
"Hi," she whispered back, smiling. "What happened? Why does my body feel so heavy?" she asked.  
  
"Don't you remember that Videl went crazy and stabbed you? Well, you were brought here and the doctors operated on you and gave you sedatives for the pain," he whispered as he kissed her hand.  
  
"How's my baby?" she asked as she slowly began to sit up.  
  
"Your parents will be here soon. I think that it will be for the best if we tell your father now that Gogeta is my son," he said as he took her hand and kissed it.  
  
"I don't know. I love my father, but he is a very bad tempered man. When he finds out that you are the one that got me pregnant in the first place, he will kill you. I don't think that it is wise to tell him now that Geta is your son," she said.  
  
"It's too late," another voice interrupted from the door.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
He he he, did you like? Well I hope you did. Bonus and chapter before the last is next. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think. It's almost over and I will miss you guys until I am able to come up with my next fic.  
  
Onto the next chapter..................  
  
~!Joey!~ 


	17. Explanations

Here is the bonus chapter and one of the last installments of 'Oblivion'. I hope you all enjoy it. Thanks for waiting and I wont keep you anymore!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the DBZ characters, they are legal property of Akira, Toei, Bird Studio, FUNimation, etc.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Explanations  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Gohan and Bra looked up and they noticed that Bulma and Vegeta were at the door. Bulma had been the one to speak out, because Vegeta was too angry to even utter a word. "Vegeta?" Bulma asked him softly as she tugged at his arm.  
  
"Daddy! I can explain....." Bra started as she looked from her father to Gohan.  
  
"You," Vegeta started with a growl towards Gohan, "Were the bastard that dared touch my daughter? You dared defile her and then abandon her while she was carrying her son?" Vegeta growled as he stalked over to the taller man and grabbed him around the neck.  
  
"Daddy, NO!" Bra cried as she tried to sit up. But the wound was still not fully healed, even with the fact that Saiyans healed faster than humans. She fell back onto the bed with a cry of pain. "Please don't!" she pleaded.  
  
Vegeta let go of Gohan and went over to Bra's side, "Stay still brat," he whispered. "Why didn't you tell me that this bastard was the one that ruined your life?" Vegeta hissed quietly.  
  
Bra looked at him and her eyes watered, "Because he gave me Geta, and my son cancels out everything else that has happened to me since I met Gohan. I love him daddy," she whispered. "Promise me you wont hurt him?" she pleaded.  
  
He looked into those big beautiful eyes that looked so much like Bulma's, and he sighed. "Fine, but I do not want to see this man here," Vegeta looked at the other man in disgust and sneered.  
  
Bra shook her head, "I'm sorry daddy, but I want him here. He's the father of my baby and the man I love," she whispered.  
  
"You prefer him over me?" he asked his daughter incredulously.  
  
Bra shook her head desperately, "NO daddy! But you must understand that- ......."  
  
She was abruptly cut off. "I understand," he said in a low disappointed growl, then he turned away and walked out of the room.  
  
"Daddy, please wait!" Bra cried as her eyes watered and she put her head in her hands.  
  
Bulma walked over to her and hugged her daughter's slim shoulders, "Oh, sweetheart. You must understand your father. He's a very complicated man, but he loves you and it hurt him to see you suffer the way you did when you were pregnant," she whispered.  
  
Bra shook her head and tried not to keep crying, "I love my daddy so much, I didn't mean to hurt him! By the way.. how's Go-chan? Is he ok? I miss him so much and I know he must miss me too!" Bra said.  
  
Bulma nodded, "He had some trouble sleeping since you weren't there with him, but otherwise he's ok. I left Trunks baby-sitting, even though he wanted to come over and see how you were doing. He'll come later though," Bulma said.  
  
"Momma, will you please go and tell my daddy that I love him very much? Is it possible that you can make him understand that I don't prefer him over anybody?" she asked her mother meekly.  
  
"Don't worry sweety. I will go and see if I can make him understand all this, but you will have to talk with him yourself when you get out of the hospital," Bulma said as she leaned over and kissed Bra's cheek.  
  
"Thanks momma, I love you," Bra said as her mother began to walk towards the door.  
  
"I love you too baby." Then she turned to Gohan, "Its in your best interest to take care of her and love her," she whispered before walking out of the room and to go see if she found her stubborn husband.  
  
"I'm sorry this happened because of me," Gohan whispered as he walked over to her bed and sat facing her. "The last thing I want is for you to get into problems with your family."  
  
Bra shook her head, "It was going to happen sooner or later. I just wish that my father wouldn't think this way. I love him in a totally different way than how I love you," she said as she pulled his hand and made him lean over so that they could share a kiss.  
  
"Because of the recent developments, I believe that the courts will grant me the divorce from Videl much quicker than before. Yamcha is going to give Vita a DNA test to prove that she is his and he will gain sole custody of her," Gohan said.  
  
Bra nodded, "You're going to miss her?" Bra mostly stated.  
  
Gohan nodded, "Even though she's not mine, I cared for her for the first year of her life. But I'm not her father. Now Vita will have the chance to grow up with her flesh and blood," he said with a genuine smile.  
  
Bra sighed and then her face hardened, "Do they have her yet?" she asked, referring to Videl.  
  
Gohan nodded, "Yesterday they didn't find her too far from the house. She was running, but the blood on her clothes and hands attracted quite some attention. They have her at the precinct, in a cell right now, but her mental evaluation will determine if she goes to prison or just to a mental institution," he told her seriously.  
  
"She really did go crazy?" Bra asked as her eyes widened. "I feel sorry for Vita, she's just a baby," she said softly.  
  
Gohan nodded, "Something just snapped and she lost her perspective on where hallucinations end and reality begins," he said softly.  
  
"I'm going to testify against her, you know that. She is a danger to my son, her own daughter, and to you and me both," Bra told him matter-of- factly.  
  
Gohan nodded, "As soon as you get out, we'll go and see what we can do to have her be locked for her own safety," he said. Then he leaned over again and kissed her passionately.  
  
"Hopefully, we will soon be together," she whispered when they pulled back.  
  
"Gohan? Bra?" another voice interrupted them.  
  
The couple on the bed looked up and Gohan's eyes widened like saucers. He stood, "Goten? What are you doing here?" he squeaked.  
  
Goten laughed bitterly, "I came to see how Bra was because Pan called me and told me what had happened. But, now I see that she's more than fine," he whispered darkly as he looked at them both.  
  
"Goten, will you at least listen to what we have to say," Bra pleaded as he turned to leave.  
  
"I think I know what it is that you have to say. Your baby is my brother's, and you love him. So there is no place for me in your heart," he muttered sadly.  
  
Bra frowned, "The last thing I wanted to do was to hurt you, but Gohan has been the man I loved for a few years now. I'm sorry if I ever gave you wings," she said.  
  
"I'm just sorry I was so stupid," he said.  
  
"Goten please!" Gohan said as he stood and walked towards him.  
  
Goten stopped him with a raised hand. "You knew that I loved her, yet you didn't tell me that anything was going on between you. That shows me what a great brother you really are," he spat.  
  
"Goten please! This has such a different side to it if you will only listen to me!" Gohan pleaded.  
  
"There's nothing to say. Just be good to her. Goodbye," Goten said as he left.  
  
Gohan turned to Bra and looked at her sadly, "I guess now we're even," he said as he walked over to her and laid down next to her on the bed.  
  
"They'll come around, you'll see," she said as she kissed the top of his head.  
  
"I hope so," Gohan whispered. "I really do hope so."  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
Pan turned away from the cushioned room her mother had been put in. Videl was convinced that she had killed Bra, and in her frenzied state, she kept repeating over and over that she had killed her, confirming her attempts at murdering Bra.  
  
"I killed her!" Videl screamed as she sat in a corner of the room, locked in a straight jacket to protect her from herself and to protect others. "Bra is dead!" she laughed hysterically. Then she curled up into a fetal ball and sobbed, or more like wailed, for her baby, and for Pan.  
  
It hurt Pan deeply to see her mother like that, but she did understand that they had to leave her there until she could be rehabilitated and released back into society. IF there was any chance whatsoever for her to regain her sanity. She turned and her eyes met with her father's, and then with the woman's next to him.  
  
"I just hope that you don't decide to be happy at my mother's misfortune," Pan told her softly.  
  
"Believe me, I wouldn't, but your mother tried to kill me. Twice," Bra told her in all seriousness.  
  
"For the sake of my brother, I will tolerate you being with my father. As for my sister, she seems to be perfectly content with her real father," Pan said a bit sadly.  
  
Gohan sighed, "Why don't you come with us? We're going back to Japan in a few weeks for Trunks and Maron's wedding," he said. "Your grandmother and grandfather would be more than happy to have you back," he told her with a smile.  
  
Pan shook her head, "I'm getting too old to be babied by you and my grandparents. I need to live as an adult and therefore you shouldn't worry about me," she whispered.  
  
"You are my daughter and I will always worry about you," Gohan said as they hugged.  
  
Pan nodded and then she turned to Bra, "Take care of my father. He deserves to be happy," she said before turning and walking away.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I'll make him more than happy," Bra whispered as she turned and looked Gohan in the eyes.  
  
"We should get going. I have a surprise for you," he whispered as he took her hand and they began to walk out of the place.  
  
"Really? And what is it?" She asked with a smile.  
  
They reached the car and he opened it, grabbing an envelope that was on his seat. He handed it to her and Bra took it, opening to see what it was. "I'm a free man, AND, Vita is not my daughter," Gohan said.  
  
Bra grinned, "The divorce papers! That means that there is nothing standing in our way now!" she said as she jumped up and hugged him tightly.  
  
Gohan nodded, "How about we go to dinner tonight?" he asked as he walked her to the passenger side. "Then we go to a hotel and I don't know, maybe stay for a few hours?" he asked.  
  
"Instead of going out, how about we leave Geta with my mom and then go to dinner and come back home?" she asked him with a wink.  
  
"Sounds good," Gohan whispered as he leaned in to kiss her cheek. Then he let her get into the seat, and he want to the drivers side. "Your mom wont have a problem?" he asked.  
  
Bra shook her head, "She loves being with our son! And besides........ we need some time alone," she whispered devilishly.  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
Gohan sighed softly and tightened his arms around Bra. They were lying in bed wrapped within each other's embrace after a passionate night. She sighed softly and opened her eyes as he nuzzled her neck. "Gohan, are we getting married?" she asked, a bit meekly.  
  
He let go of her and turned her body around. His eyes then went to her endless blue ones, "Of course my love. What do you think about us going back to Japan. To live there permanently?" he asked as he carressed her face.  
  
Bra's face widened into a huge smiled and she hugged him tightly. "I'd love that! And so would my parents!" she whispered.  
  
Gohan nodded and ran a hand over the light scar that was marring her flasless skin at her abdomen. "The doctor was absolutely shocked when he saw that it was already healed," he chuckled.  
  
Her blue eyes ran over his features, from the deep coal black eyes, to his spiky but silky hair. He was so handsome, and she had no doubt that their son would take up alot from his father. She then smiled wickedly, "Mr. Son, are you going to want anymore children?" she asked in a sultry tone.  
  
Gohan looked at her lusty blue eyes and grinned, lifting the blankets and rolling on top of her, "You want another baby so soon?" he asked with a lifted eyebrow.  
  
Bra shook her head, "Not right now, but before our son get's too old. For now, I just want a part of the process when a child is conceived," she purred.  
  
Gohan chuckled, "THAT I am willing to oblige!"  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
"Geez, I feel queezy!"  
  
Bra looked at her pale brother and smirked, "You better not be planning on running, and even if you tried, I'd hunt you down, whoop your ass, and then bring you back," she chortled.  
  
Trunks didn't even crack a small smile, "Do you have any sedatives?" he asked as he started to pace the private room of the hall where the wedding was going to be celebrated in.  
  
Bra handed him a piece of gum, "Chew. Maybe it will help you a bit to chew on a piece of sour bubble gum to aleviate stress," she said with a grin.  
  
Trunks glared at her, but then he popped the gum in his mouth and grimaced a bit as the sourness hit his taste buds. "Do you think I'm taking the right steps?" he asked his sister softly.  
  
Bra walked over to him and took his hands in hers,smiling proudly at him. "I hazard to say that this is the best step you have ever taken in your life," she said. "Besides, Maron loves you as much as you love her. She even looks past your human flaws," she said impishly.  
  
Trunks managed a chuckle and nodded, "Thanks for the pep talk. So....... when are you and the Professor finally making this a serious relationship? I want my nephew to have a real family, he deserves it," Trunks said as he ran a hand through his newly cut hair.  
  
"In a few weeks. I'm waiting for Gohan to give me my ring, and he's also waiting to see the best time to ask mom and daddy for my hand, formally," Bra said with a grin. Then her features turned serious, "Daddy is still angry with me and we haven't had a normal conversation since he found out that Gohan is Geta's father," she said sadly.  
  
"Don't even trip, he'll come around eventually, you know how stubborn her can be," Trunks said.  
  
Bulma walked in with Gogeta in her arms, he was dressed in a cute tiny tux, but he was still a bit too small to be or understand the ring bearer job at age two. Bra took him from her mothers arms and kissed the baby, "Look at mommy's little man!" she squealed.  
  
Bulma smiled and turned to look at Trunks, "And this is my little man!" she said as she pinched his cheeks and kissed him on the forehead.  
  
Trunks blushed deeply and hugged his mother, "I'm so nervous mom!" he whispered, only willing to admit it to her.  
  
She smiled softly, "Don't worry about it sweety. Its about time for you to become a family man, and aside from Geta, I want more grandchildren," she said with a grin.  
  
He nodded and looked at his watch, "I guess its time for us to go?" he asked.  
  
His mother nodded and turned to Bra, "Come on sweetheart, we need to leave Geta with Chi and we nedd to get into the line so that the ceremony will start," Bulma said.  
  
Bra nodded and walked over to her brother, "Good luck big bro, we wish you the best and hope that you are very happy." She turned to Geta, "Go-chan, give uncle Trunks a hug so that he can feel better," she said.  
  
The tot leaned over and gave his uncle a "big" hug, then they walked out ahead of him and Bra went over to leave her son with his grandmother. She then took her place at the line and looked over at her love, who looked absolutely gorgeus in a tux.  
  
She wrapped her arm around his, "You look absolutely handsome," she whispered.  
  
He let his dark eyes run a hot gaze down her body and he shook his head. She was wearing a silk lavender halter dress that hugged her every curve and had a slit from her mid-thigh down. Her hair was down and straight, and she was wearing light make-up. "Have you looked at yourself in the mirror? I don't think I've ever seen you so beautiful!"  
  
Bra smiled and allowed a soft blush to graze her cheeks, "You're such a sweet talker," she said bashfully.  
  
Gohan shook his head, "No, you're just that beautiful," he kissed her gloved hand and then they both looked up when the wedding march began and Maron stood with her father at the end of the line.  
  
They began to walk down the narrow way that was carpeted in red velvet. The chairs were white and at the end of every row, there were long baskets of white and red roses. When all the flower girls and their men were seated, Maron and her father came down the aisle towards Trunks.  
  
The short man with weird black hair handed her to Trunks and then sat down with the other men. Bra and Sharon stood to Maron's left and Goten and Gohan to Trunks' right, then the speech and the vows began.  
  
The man got to the main part, the 'I Do's' and the couple answered truthfully. Bra turned to look at Gohan, her eyes momentarily going to Goten, he just looked at her sadly and then looked away. The man asked, "Does anyone present here, see why this pair should not be wedded?"  
  
Bra's blue eyes met with Gohan's and he smiled, mouthing the words 'I love you.' She smiled brightly and was about to answer when there was an interruption.  
  
"I do," a voice rang loud and clear throughout the large flowered room.  
  
Everyone turned to look back and Maron and Trunks blue eyes widened simultaniously. Gohan gasped slightly and started forward. "Pan? What is the meaning of this?" he asked.  
  
The young woman walked forward, every eye on her as she approached the couple. "The man asked a question, I'm just answering," she said in a snooty tone as looked straight at Trunks.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Maron asked, she looked on the verge of tears.  
  
Pan turned to look at her, and to Bra and Gohan's surprise she smiled. "I couldn't let you get married thinking of what I had said Trunks did to me. I know that no matter what you say, you lost trust in him," Pan whispered only loud enough for the people there at the front to hear.  
  
Maron looked at Trunks and then at the dark-haired woman standing before her. "So...... you're not here to ruin our wedding?" she asked slowly.  
  
Pan shook her head, "I did many bad things in my life, those of which ruined other people's lives. Trunks never got me pregnant, all those things I told you were lies. I wanted to come clean so that you could be happy. No matter what he and his sister did to me, I realized that most of the time I deserved it and got them back for it," she said with a grin.  
  
Trunks looked at her and nodded, taking Pan's hand. "Thank you. No matter how many times I said it, I am sorry for what I did," he whispered as he let go and took Maron's hand.  
  
Maron smiled and leaned over to hug Pan, "Thank you for doing this. Just know that in me you have a friend, always," she said.  
  
Pan gave her a squeeze and pulled back with glassy eyes and nodded, "Thank you!" Then she turned back to the waiting man, "I'm sorry for the interruption, please continue," she said before walking back to sit next to her grandmother.  
  
The man continued the last of his speech and then, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!" Trunks didn't have to be told twice. He kissed Maron and as soon as he did, the room errupted in cheers.  
  
Bra was the first to hug Trunks and Maron, then they were swarmed by the guests who also wanted to congratulate them. Bulma walked over to Bra and smiled at her. "When are you going to be next?" she asked her daughter.  
  
Bra shrugged slightly, "I don't know mom. Gohan and I have been talking about it, but its not in concrete yet. Honestly, I don't know what we're waiting for. I just hope it's before I end up with another baby," Bra whispered.  
  
Bulma scoffed but looked at her seriously, "You aren't pregnant now are you?" she asked in a soft but panicked tone.  
  
Bra laughed loudly and shook her head merrily, "No, momma, I'm not pregnant. We want to have more kids, but I want to be married before we have anymore," she said around a short giggle.  
  
Bulma let out a sigh of relief and smiled at her daughter. She looked towards the back door and watched her husband quietly. He looked so handsome in the tuxedo she had forced him to wear. He was tugging on the bow tie with a disgusted look on his face. She smiled and then excused herself from her daughter's side to go to him. Like a moth to a flame, and she noticed that her daughter Bra was just the same with Gohan.  
  
Ah, to be in love..........  
  
^.^  
  
Gohan pulled Bra away from the party and the commotion. His son was fast asleep in his big sisters arms, and he was thankful that Pan had had a change of heart. It proved to him that his ex-wife hadn't spoiled her completely as a human being. And that was all that Videl was to him now, his ex-wife and a bad memory.  
  
Now, his life consisted of his children, and his future wife. He wasn't blind, he had noticed that Bra was starting to get impatient with him about the whole marriage thing, and he had had a long time to think about that important step in his life and had finally decided to take that step.  
  
Gohan looked over at Bra and noticed that she was watching him with her soft blue eyes. They were the color of the sky, he noticed with a smile. She was standing at the shore of the beach, shoes off, dress lifted, and her feet in the water, with her beautiful hair blowing in the fresh air of the ocean. He bent over to remove his shoes and socks and to fold his pant cuffs upwards, and he left the shoes there as he walked over to her.  
  
"I'm so happy for my brother," she said as she threw her shoes towards his and then wrapped her arms around his waist when he reached her. "I also had a very short talk with Pan. I apologized for what I did to her those couple of years ago," she whispered against his chest.  
  
"It's good that you and Pan are trying to patch things up. You don't have to get along, but at least try to tolerate each other for our son's sake, he needs to grow up in a healthy environment. But I didn't pull you over here to talk about our son," Gohan whispered as he let his lips caress her jaw gently.  
  
Bra smiled in bliss and welcomed him when his hot mouth met with hers. She sank her hands in the thick spikes of his hair and pulled herself even tighter to his hard and lean body. It had been months of being in his arms, and she still felt hungry for him, for his body, for the love that only he knew how to provide.  
  
When they pulled away, they were both panting for air. Bra smiled and touched his lips with the tips of her fingers, "Then why else did you bring me down here?" she murmured.  
  
He smiled mischievously and kissed her nose, "Well, I wanted to tell you that I've been a fool. I know that it has taken me a long time to realize that I want you permanently in my life. You've been very patient with me, but, it has come to my knowledge that good things happen to those who wait," Gohan whispered as he reached into his pocket.  
  
"What are you talking about?" she asked as he smiled. Bra was so captivated by his eyes that she didn't notice the hand going into his pocket.  
  
He then dropped to his knee and took her hand in his, "I love you. More than I have ever loved anyone in my entire life. You have given me a beautiful son and for him I am thankful. I have known since I fell in love with you, that I want to spend the rest of my life waking up in the morning to see your pretty face next to mine. What I want to know now is, will you marry me Bra Briefs?" he asked as water surrounded them both.  
  
Bra blinked out tears covered her mouth with her free hand. Then she nodded and pulled him up, "Of course I'll marry you!" she cried as she hugged him tightly.  
  
Gohan smiled against her hair and pushed her away slightly, enough to open the little velvet box that matched the color of Bra's eyes. She looked down into it and gasped at the beautiful ring. It was made of silver and right in the middle there was a beautiful azure sapphire.  
  
"I look forward to you becoming my wife soon. I don't want any more of our children being born out of wedlock," he murmured as he placed the ring on her slim finger and then cupped her face to kiss her.  
  
Bra couldn't believe that he had finally proposed to her. She thought to herself that maybe he was having second thoughts about spending his life with her. She loved him with all her heart and couldn't have taken it had he decided to keep waiting. When he had gone down on one knee, it had become very clear that he was proposing and her heart had leapt into her throat with happiness. Bra giggled at his last comment and placed her hands on his shoulders, "I thought you said you were getting too old for any more children," she said with a grin.  
  
He smiled and shrugged, "I may be getting old, but you're not. And besides, from the knowledge I've received, we need to re-establish the Saiyan population," he purred as he leaned into her ear and nibbled the lobe invitingly.  
  
Bra shivered and closed her eyes, "We can re-populate somewhere less public and somewhere more comfortable, don't you think?" she purred as she licked at his neck.  
  
He stopped and looked at her, "I guess you're right....... How about we make a stop by your car?" he asked as he began to pull her away from the water.  
  
Bra giggled and picked up her wet gown so that it wouldn't get muddy with the sand, "That's not the place I was hoping for, but........ I think we can manage a few minutes before we go back to the party," she purred as they walked towards the parking lot.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
"Go-chan's hungry," Chichi said as she brought the squirming child over to Bra.  
  
"Should I give him a bottle or feed him food?" she asked Gohan, who took the baby from his mother's arms and gave him a hug.  
  
"You should feed him more food than formula," Chichi said wisely.  
  
Bra nodded and turned to Gohan, "I'll go get him some food and I'll be right back," she said as she walked away towards the kitchen. A few minutes she came back out with a plate of food and nearly slammed into her father.  
  
He looked at her almost smiling for the space of a millisecond, but then he seemed to be sniffing the air, his face darkening into a scowl. "I can smell that low-born fool all over you," he hissed.  
  
"He's my future husband, the father of my child, and the man I love," Bra whispered to him, not wanting to get other people's attention on them.  
  
Vegeta gave her a scrutanizing look and nodded, "On Vegeta-sei, once a Saiya-jin found a mate, they became mate's for life. You as a Princess of a royal line deserve better than a third class mate," he told her sternly as they began to walk together.  
  
"But poppa, you must understand that I don't care about those social class things. I know it must hurt you, even after all these years, but we aren't on Vegeta-sei. You decided to make Earth your home and mom your wife. Why can't you just be happy for me when I found the person that I will love and will love me for the rest of my life?" she asked him softly.  
  
He stopped her with a hand on her arm, he slowly turned her to face him. "I am happy for you. Because I can understand the way you feel for your third class. Your mother and her sappy emotions taught me much," Vegeta said as he looked at his beautiful smiling wife.  
  
Bra followed his line of vision and smiled brightly, then her father turned to her and she hugged him with all her might. "Thank you daddy! You have no idea of what it means to me that you understand. I love you," she whispered softly.  
  
Vegeta nodded and held his daughter close, "I love you too, my princess, and I wish you the best of happiness. As MY daughter, you deserve it more than anyone," he whispered.  
  
She smiled and showed him her engagement ring. "Daddy, will you give me away?"  
  
Vegeta looked at it and then at her beautiful blue eyes, the exact copy of her mother's, and he graced her with a one true smile. "It would be an honor to give you away."  
  
Bra felt like jumping around in the air with happiness. Could things in her life get any better? She asked herself as her eyes met with Gohan's. She then shook her head, 'No, I have everything I could ever want in you, Gohan. I love you.'  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
*Sniffles* Next chapter is the end of Oblivion! So sad to bring this to an end, but I hope that you guys have liked it. After all, all my writing is done for you guys to enjoy. I will see you as soon as I can and I will have the end to Oblivion with me. Thank you for sticking with me and reviewing and supporting me.  
  
Byebye  
  
~!Joey!~ 


	18. Oblivion

I can't believe that this is the end for 'Oblivion'! I just want you guys to know that I had a great time while I was writing this fic, and I am thankful that I had such great reviewers to inspire me. It is sad to see that this story has come to an end, but that means that new ones will start pretty soon.  
  
Ok, by the suggestion of July (), who told me that I should write another odd couple, I started a Goku\Bra\Gohan fic. Its a sort of love triangle between the Son men with Bra, but it is filed under Bra\Goku because that is who I'm aiming for. I just wanted to tell you guys and ask you that you let me know how it is, if I should continue or not. I know that some people may be reluctant because of the age difference, but its ok. I just want you guys to enjoy.  
  
So I just want to thank you for being with me through this story and putting up with my very late updates. I hope I hear from you guys again and feel free to send me a note to my e-mail, I promise to reply soon. Ok, so I won't keep you guys any longer from the end of 'OBLIVION'.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the DBZ and DBGT characters used in this fanfiction story. They legally belong to Akira Toriyama, Toei, FUNimation and others.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Oblivion  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Weeks Later...........  
  
"Momma! I'm so nervous," Bra said in a panicked tone as she paced her room and fidgeted with her hands.  
  
Bulma smiled at her and shook her head, "Don't be sweetheart. In a few hours you'll be Mrs. Son Gohan," her mother grinned. "By the way, you should see Geta, he looks absolutely adorable!"  
  
Bra nodded, "Is Gohan still here?" she asked as she bit her lower lip.  
  
Bulma nodded, "He's been downstairs getting ready with Goku and your brother."  
  
"What about daddy?" Bra asked as she looked herself in the mirror.  
  
"He's in the kitchen complaining about the tie and finding something to eat before we leave," Bulma laughed. "Don't worry about a thing. Everything is ready and Maron, Pan, and Sharon are taking care of last minute details at the hall," she said reassuringly.  
  
There was a short knock at the door and Trunks stepped in. He smiled and walked over to Bra. He took her hands and twirled her around once. "You look great! Like a Princess," he said as he tried to hug her and not wrinkle her dress.  
  
"You think so?" Bra asked with a big smile.  
  
"No, I'm just saying that to make you feel better because you'll always be skinny and scrawny to me," he said, dripping with sarcasm.  
  
Her eyes narrowed and she punched him playfully. "Think you can give me some pointers now that you are married?" she asked.  
  
Trunks smirked smugly, "Of course! Being married is the best thing in the world, I don't know why I didn't get married with Maron sooner," he said.  
  
"I remember that you nearly started hyperventilating the day of your wedding, and all of a sudden you're a pro?" Bra laughed.  
  
He shrugged, "I just wanted to see you before the wedding. I wanted to wish you the best! And I also wanted to remind you that I will always be here for you, the same way you were always there for me," Trunks said with a smile.  
  
Bra nodded, "Thank you. I don't know what I would have done without an older brother like you all these years."  
  
"I'm proud of you. Of all you have accomplished, and who you have become. I love you. Don't change, lil' sis," he grinned as he hugged her tightly, forgetting completely about her dress.  
  
"I love you too, bro!" she tried to hold in her tears with inhuman force. He nodded and gave her a kiss in the forehead before walking out of her room.  
  
Bra grabbed a tissue and dabbed her eyes to keep from crying, "Ok, do I really look ok?"  
  
"You heard your brother, you are a Princess! Now let's go sweety, they guys must be on their way out to the wedding," Bulma said with a grin. "The bride should be a few minutes late, but not too many," she said.  
  
Bra nodded and grabbed her gloves, and put on a cape made of velvet that matched her gown, she and her mother picked up the bottom of her dress and they made their ways out. Outside at the front, there was a white Mercedes Benz waiting for them. The driver opened the door and mother and daughter stepped in. "Who took Geta?" Bra asked her mother.  
  
"Goku and your brother were going to take him along with them when they left," Bulma responded as she squeezed her daughter's hand in hers. "I'm so happy for you, sweety."  
  
"Thank you, momma. I just hope that everything goes as planned," Bra whispered. Her mother just smiled and shook her head. The rest of the way they talked and Bulma reassured her daughter that everything would be perfect.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Vegeta stood next to the vehicle that had brought his wife and daughter and he opened the door for Bulma, while the driver opened the door for Bra. His wife kissed him on the cheek and gave him a smile, then she walked away to check on the details of the ceremony.  
  
His daughter walked around the car to stand before him and he smiled. "You look beautiful my Princess," he whispered.  
  
Bra smiled and graced her father with a light blush, "Thank you daddy! You have no idea what it means to me that you are here to share this day with me," she whispered, trying to hold her rampant emotions at bay.  
  
He nodded and they walked towards the ramp that lead to the great white yacht where the wedding and the party was going to be. It was a large vessel and Bra smiled, this was her mother's gift to her.  
  
They entered and walked through the fancy halls of the yacht. There were going to be a small numbers of guests, mostly friends and family and everyone was already there. Bra was nervous and all she could do was squeeze her father's arm and try to relax.  
  
"Bra," Goten said as he walked over to her and stood there looking at her.  
  
She smiled briefly, "Yes?" she asked.  
  
"Can I possibly talk to you before the ceremony begins?" he asked softly. Vegeta walked away before being asked to do so, leaving them alone.  
  
Bra sighed and nodded, "What do you want to talk about?" she asked softly.  
  
"I wanted to tell you that I am sorry for being angry at you. I was completely out of line and-......"  
  
She cut him off, "No you weren't. I should have told you that Gohan and I were involved before you started to feel something deeper for me. I was just afraid of letting people know that Gohan and I cared for each other," Bra said.  
  
Goten shook his head, "But still, I just wanted to tell you that I'm not angry anymore, I understand that you love each other and the proof is in Geta," he said as he took her hands in his.  
  
"I just know that you will find someone that will love you the way you deserve. You are a great person and it makes me very happy to know that you have forgiven us," Bra whispered as her eyes watered.  
  
"I really do wish you the best and I hope that you and my brother are happy together, along with my little nephew," he said with a grin.  
  
Bra smiled, "Thank you!" she cried as she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back and then let her go.  
  
Goten leaned over and gave her and chaste kiss on the cheek, "Be happy," he whispered before he walked away.  
  
Vegeta came back over to her and looked at his watch and nodded, "It's time," he whispered.  
  
Bra nodded and watched as her brother, Maron, Sharon, Pan, Goten, Goku, Chichi and her mother walked over to them and began to walk down the aisle as the ceremony began. Then she and her father walked down the carpeted aisle and she spotted Gohan.  
  
He looked absolutely handsome in his black tux with a vest that matched the material of her dress underneath and a black bow tie. His eyes met with hers, and he smiled making her smile in return.  
  
On either side of the aisle people were seated in chairs that had been wrapped in white cloth and blue ribbons. At every corner of the room there were large stands of flowers, white roses, orchids, lilies, and tulips mixed together beautifully. Behind the judge, there was a large window and there was a beautiful view of the endless ocean and the setting sun.  
  
They walked over to him and Vegeta gave Gohan a dark look, "You better take care of my daughter. Or else," he threatened.  
  
"I will," he said as he smiled at Vegeta and then took Bra's hands when Vegeta handed them to him. "You look absolutely beautiful," Gohan whispered as they stood in front of the man who would marry them, and to the side was the judge.  
  
She was wearing a dress that gave the illusion of being white and baby blue. The top went halter with a thin strap that was studded with glittering gems and it showed a decent amount of cleavage. The rest of the dress was form fitting and it hugged her waist, hips and knees. From there down it was flared out and shaped like a bell with a second, longer layer underneath. She also wore elbow length gloves, and some nice Gucci heels. Her hair was in large, long curls that had been pulled up on one side by a white, glittering flower shaped hair pin and on the other side, a few curls covered her face and shoulder. In her hands she carried a bouquet of white roses and other blue tinted flowers.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered, looking him over too.  
  
Then they both turned their attention to the first man that would marry them. Bra tried to stop her eyes from watering, but she was incredibly happy and emotional. Finally came the big question as they faced each other. "Will you, Bra Briefs take Son Gohan to be your husband. To cherish and love, until death do you part?"  
  
Bra looked at Gohan and nodded, "I do," she said.  
  
"And you Son Gohan, will you take Bra Briefs as your wife, to have and to hold, until death do you part?"  
  
He smiled, "I certainly do."  
  
"Then if there is someone here who believes that these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace," he said. There was a silence when absolutely nothing could be heard. The man nodded, "Then I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!"  
  
Gohan did so and he and Bra shared a short, sweet kiss. Everyone clapped and cheered, but the ceremony wasn't over, or at least one of them wasn't.  
  
The pair then walked over to the judge and they were seated in front of the table so that they could listen to him speak. It didn't take too long, or maybe it was the fact that Bra was caught up in looking at Gohan and thinking just how in love she was with him. They had opted to put their rings on in this ceremony, so that was also done, then they patiently waited for the judge to finish.  
  
"Now, if you will please sign here?" the judge told her. Bra nodded and she took the expensive pen handed to her. She signed her name and then watched as Gohan wrote his name in an impressive script. "Now, the witnesses," he said as he pointed to Goten and Sharon.  
  
"By the power vested in me by the state, I now pronounce you husband and wife, Mr. And Mrs. Son. You may kiss the bride! Again!" the man said as Gohan and Bra stood.  
  
Gohan smiled and ran his hands down her face and then leaned down to press a second kiss against her lips. They stopped when everyone erupted into a second round of cheers and claps and began to come over to hug and congratulate the new couple.  
  
Bulma was the first person to hug Bra and they both were in tears and talking about how she had felt during the ceremony. Then Gohan's family and the rest of their friends had their share of hugs and compliments on how beautiful Bra looked and that they hoped that she and Gohan would be happy for the rest of their lives.  
  
When everyone was guided towards the reception, Bra took the opportunity to walk over to her father, who had remained distant from the people that had been around her. "Hi daddy," she smiled as she took his hand in hers.  
  
He gave her a small smile and touched her cheek with his other hand, "You grew into a woman without me realizing it. I always thought of you as my little girl, and I think I always will," Vegeta whispered.  
  
Bra tried not to cry, but some tears made it out of her eyes and she laughed softly, "I love you," she said as she hugged him tightly. "And you have no idea of how incredibly happy I am feeling right now!"  
  
"If he ever makes you unhappy, you let me know," Vegeta whispered as he kissed her forehead. Then they watched as Geta wandered out from the reception room and over to Bra.  
  
"Hi sweety!" Bra said as she picked up the small boy and kissed him. He looked positively cute in his little suit.  
  
"Hi momma!" he said as he kissed her cheek.  
  
Whoever saw the boy and the grandfather and didn't know them could mistake Gogeta for Vegeta's son. The only difference between them was that Geta had the blue eyes that ran in the Briefs family. "What are you doing out here brat?" Vegeta asked the tiny boy.  
  
"Looking for momma," he said as he hugged his chunky arms around her neck. At age two, the boy was more accelerated than other children his age, and he was already forming complete sentences. Even though he didn't say it, Bra knew that her father was proud and he loved his grandson deeply.  
  
"Come here boy, you're going to wrinkle your mother's dress," Vegeta said as he took the boy in his arms and gave him a squeeze. Geta giggled and hugged his grandfather.  
  
"Daddy, I have a surprise for everyone, and I want you to know before anyone else!" Bra said conspiratorially.  
  
Vegeta nodded and leaned over a bit when his daughter hugged him and whispered something into his ear. Then his lips slowly curled into a smirk. "Really?" he chuckled.  
  
Bra nodded and smiled happily, "We should get going, the guests are waiting and they are going to serve the food first," she whispered.  
  
"It better be good food too," Vegeta grumbled as he, Gogeta, and Bra walked out together and towards the room where the reception was going to be held. They sat down at the main table and ate before they did anything else.  
  
Bra looked around the room, the interior design, and at the guests. She smiled as her brother played DJ in one corner of the room as he pointed to the dance floor. Bra nodded, turning to Gohan to see if he was done with his food.  
  
"Gohan, we have to go dance our song," she whispered with a grin.  
  
He smiled and nodded, "Sure. Does your brother know which song to put on?"  
  
Bra nodded, "Of course, now come on," she said as she took his hand. Gohan nodded and stood, helping her stand and walking with her to the center of the dance floor. She looked at Trunks and he nodded, starting a song with a slow beat.  
  
"I made a little change," Gohan whispered as he wrapped an arm around her waist and took her hand in his other.  
  
"What?" Bra asked as she listened to the song, a slow smile forming on her lips. "I thought we had agreed in one already!" she accused.  
  
"We had, but this is just how you make me feel," he whispered softly as they started to move to 'No One Else Comes Close,' by BSB.  
  
Gohan began to mouth the words of the chorus to her, "No one else comes close to you, no one makes me feel the way you do. You're so special girl, to me, and you'll always be eternally. Every time I hold you near, you always say the words I love to hear, girl with just a touch you can do so much. No one else comes close," he sang.  
  
Bra couldn't help but smile as she stared into his eyes, then she followed the lyrics, "And when I wake up to the touch of your head on my shoulder, you're my dream come true, boy you know I'll always treasure every kiss and every day I love you more in every way, and I always will cause in my eyes oh baby, no one else comes close to you," she smiled.  
  
They moved slowly to the beat, completely engrossed with each other as if they were the only two people in the room. As the end of the song came, he whispered the last words, "Damn I love her," his dark eyes bore into those blue that he had fallen completely in love with.  
  
"And I love you," she murmured as he leaned down and they shared a kiss. After that dance, a professional photographer took pictures of Bra and Gohan, and then with the family. Then the party and dancing began and everyone enjoyed themselves greatly.  
  
~*~~~*~~~*~  
  
"Finally I was able to pull you away from all those people," Gohan whispered as he held her hand and walked her to the very front of the yacht. It was a warm evening and the air produced from the speed and the ocean breeze felt nice around them.  
  
Bra smiled, "I think that this is the best day of my life, well, with the exception of our little Go-chan being born," she grinned as they stopped at the bow's railing and leaned against it.  
  
"I look forward to spending the rest of my life with you," he whispered as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her softly.  
  
When they pulled away she was crying, but they were tears of happiness, "I love you Son Gohan," Bra whispered as she looked deep into his dark eyes.  
  
"And I you, Son Bra," he grinned, liking the sound of that.  
  
"I have a big surprise for you," Bra whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.  
  
"I like surprises," Gohan whispered as he hugged her tightly. "What is it?"  
  
She let go of him and turned around in his arms, pressing her back to his chest and taking his hands to place them on her stomach, putting hers on top of his. "I think its the perfect wedding gift for you," she said.  
  
"Well then, what is it?" he asked enthusiastically, tucking his head at the crook of her neck.  
  
"You have a choice, would you like another son or another daughter?" she asked him slowly as she ran his hands up and down her stomach.  
  
Gohan stiffened behind her and turned her around, "What did you just ask me?" he gulped.  
  
Bra let out a short giggle as she noticed the look of shock on his face, "I asked what you want our baby to be, a boy or a girl?" she asked nonchalantly.  
  
He looked down at the hands that were still pressed against her flat abdomen and then at her smiling face. "Bra are you pregnant?" he asked, a grin tugging at his lips.  
  
She nodded and hugged him, "We're pregnant!" she squealed.  
  
"Oh sweetheart!" he murmured as he twirled her around in the air and then hugged her tightly again. "How far along are you?" he asked as he set her down.  
  
"Barely a month, remember our little encounter at my brother's wedding?" she asked in a soft voice. He nodded. She grinned, "Well, that's when I conceived, and I just found out yesterday."  
  
"This is the best gift that you can give me tonight. I can't believe that we have a baby on the way! How about we go to our room and celebrate?" he asked her with a grin.  
  
Bra looked towards the inside of the yacht and shook her head, "Well, maybe we should wait until we stop at the port and everyone leaves. I don't think it would be polite to leave our guests and family like this," she said as she nipped his lips.  
  
Gohan nodded and took her hand in his, guiding her back into the room where the party was still going on. "You're right, we'll have time to celebrate later!"  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
"I never thought that I would ever feel this happy in my life," Gohan whispered as he stood with Bra in their room.  
  
She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, bending his head down so that they could share a kiss. When they pulled back she smiled softly, "Gohan, make love to me," she whispered.  
  
Gohan nodded and kissed her again, his hands going to the back of her dress and hers to unbutton his shirt. When they were fully nude, he embraced her tenderly and laid her down on the bed. He kissed her with barely suppressed passion and he smiled when she whimpered against his lips.  
  
Then he began a trail of kissed down her neck and collar-bone, over the swell of her breasts, and to her still flat belly. He pulled back and smiled, smoothing a careful hand down it, knowing that resting safely inside the womb of the woman he loved, was his child. He kissed the skin softly and then continued his path downward.  
  
Bra gasped and her eyes rolled to the back of her head as Gohan did an incredible and thorough job at pleasuring her. He sent her over the edge of a pleasant release and then he kissed his way back up her body. Gohan smiled down at her and Bra opened her eyes, "Is it just me or have you gotten much, much better," she asked breathlessly.  
  
"Let me answer that question," he murmured as he kissed her briefly and held her in a gentle embrace. As they untied their bodies, Gohan couldn't help but revel at the fact that Bra was his and he was hers. They had gone through so much and they were now, finally completely together. He began to move in a slow motion, grunting as Bra wrapped her legs around his hips.  
  
Bra had never felt so overwhelmed and happy. She was finally married to the man she loved, expecting their second child, she loved her son, and her family had been a great support. She never thought that she would get this far with a man that at first had been a whim. But he had won her over and she had fallen in love with him without knowing.  
  
"Bra I love you," Gohan whispered raggedly against her ear as he continued to move with harder thrusts against her.  
  
"I love you too!" she gasped as she instantly reached her completion. "You have no idea of how much," she said as she rode the incredible sensations.  
  
Then Gohan let out a soft cry as he released deep inside her at the same time as her. It didn't register with them both that their thoughts and minds had merged together in that same instant. His memories, thoughts and feelings going into her, and hers into him. Bra felt every shiver in his body as if it were in hers and she smiled.  
  
They were both breathing unevenly against each other's lips, feeling as if they were breathing in the same breath. Gohan rolled to his side with her, kissing her tenderly on the lips. 'Yes I do know, because I think you love me as much as I love you,' thought to himself.  
  
"You always know the perfect things to say!" Bra said as she looked at him and kissed his cheek. 'I never thought I would be this happy,' she thought.  
  
"But it was worth the wait, wasn't it?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah," she said a bit detached, then she frowned and looked at him in confusion. "Wait. What are you talking about?" she asked.  
  
"What you said, that you thought you would never be this happy," he said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Gohan, I didn't say that. I thought it," she whispered softly. Then a something her father had told her long ago, came into her mind. 'Can you hear what I'm asking you right now?'  
  
His eyes widened into saucers and he sat up, "Am I reading your thoughts?" he asked incredulously. 'Can you read mine?' he asked in his mind.  
  
Bra nodded and grinned, "Daddy told me about this! Saiyans had the ability to bond with their mates. It was a union of mind, body and soul. It was something that a couple that loved and cared for each other deeply did. It was permanent. I can't believe this."  
  
"This is unbelievable," he murmured as he kissed her lips and lay back down. "But I can't think of anything else that could make this day more perfect. It feels like we have become two halves of one soul."  
  
"We have!" Bra smiled and hugged him back tightly, running her hand up and down his back lightly. "I can't believe we are finally together. In every sense of the word. I had dreamt of this moment so many times, and now that it has come true, I don't know what to say," she whispered.  
  
Gohan smiled, "I bet you never thought that you would marry your Lit. teacher and be having his children, right?" he chuckled.  
  
She giggled and kissed his cheek, "I can't wait for us to start our life as a family, with our son, and the baby on the way," she whispered.  
  
"Did I ever tell you that you are my own personal oblivion?" he asked as he caressed the soft angles of her beautiful face. Bra shook her head and kissed him, stroking Gohan's hair and wrapping herself around his body.  
  
"Gohan, promise me that you will love me for the rest of our lives!" Bra whispered softly.  
  
He looked into her shinning sapphire eyes and wrapped his arms around her soft and inviting body. "Of course I will, but only if you promise to love me that way too."  
  
Tears leaked out of her closed eyes and she nodded against his neck, "I will."  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
A Year and a Half Later...........  
  
"Professor Son, can you possibly repeat the assignment on the board? I wasn't too clear about it!"  
  
Gohan looked up from the notes he was putting up on the left side of the board. His face brightened into a smile and he took off his glasses. "What are you guys doing here?"  
  
"Poppa!" Geta yelled as he ran with a paper in his hands towards his father.  
  
"Hey son!" Gohan said as he picked up the child and hugged him. "What's that you've got there?"  
  
"Look I got a big happy face and a sticker on my homework!" he said happily, his blue eyes sparkling delightedly.  
  
"Congratulations son, and you did it without our help!" Gohan said proudly. Then he looked at his lovely wife and the beautiful, smiling creature, dressed in a cute rabbit suit, in her arms. "And how's daddy's princess?" he asked as he kissed the little girls' cheek.  
  
"She's a handful," Bra said with a tired sigh as she handed the girl to her father's unoccupied arm. "But Geta was the same way." She looked at his desk and the notes on the board, "How does it feel to be teaching again?" she asked with a grin as she then looked at the large, empty classroom that could hold about two hundred people.  
  
"It feels great, I had forgotten what it felt like to teach others," he said as he balanced both his children easily.  
  
"Maybe you will be able to teach our kids, or your granddads," Bra grinned mischievously.  
  
"My grandchildren?" he asked in mild horror.  
  
She nodded, "Pan is a beautiful woman who will soon find a man that will love her and cherish her. She may still be your little girl, but she's grown up, and she'll be having her own kids soon," Bra said wisely.  
  
"You talk as if you were much older than her, when you are only about two years older," Gohan chuckled. "But, I guess you're right. I just hope that I'm not too old to teach my son when he gets into college," he grinned. "What about you sweety?" he asked as he kissed his daughter's cheek. She stared at him with big raven eyes that were lightly streaked with flecks of blue.  
  
The baby clapped and Bra smiled, "I think Nyssa and Geta are going to go to college much earlier than any of us," she said as she stretched one of Nyssa's pigtails and it bounced back into place.  
  
The little girl looked like a female version of Trunks because she had inherited her great-grandfather Briefs' lavender hair. But her eyes were all Gohan's, and her face had favored Bra the most.  
  
Her Saiyan heritage was ever present with the fury, brown appendage wrapped around her father's wrist. She and Gohan both had been basically threatened that Geta and Nyssa would be trained from an early age to harness their power and learn how to use it, by non other than grandpa Vegeta.  
  
"I think you're right," Gohan said as he looked at his children proudly. "I can't believe how unbelievably smart they both are," he said as he set Geta down and gave him an apple that had been wrapped in a napkin on his desk.  
  
The boy grabbed it and ran off to sit in one of the 'big kid chairs', while his parents talked more privately. "So Mr. Son, how does it feel to be married to a beautiful, young, sexy woman?" Bra asked him with a sly smile.  
  
Gohan chuckled, "Don't leave out being a Princess!"  
  
"Yes, lets not forget that," she grinned.  
  
"It feels absolutely great. I don't think I would ask for a better family. You've given me a brilliant son, an precious daughter, and you've given me your mind, body and soul. Sometimes I think that I don't deserve you," he whispered.  
  
"Don't say that," Bra said as she looked at Nyssa, who was drifting asleep in her father's arms. "I wouldn't have our son and daughter if it wasn't for you. But you've also given me your heart and soul things very valuable to me. You have given me more than what I ever thought I could have," she smiled.  
  
He reached up and ran a hand through the manageable, short curls of her blue hair, trailing a hand down her soft cheek and over her lips. She had changed so much since he had met her. Not only physically, but also emotionally and in temperament. She had grown from a somewhat spoiled young girl, to a woman.  
  
Physically, she looked older and even more beautiful. Her pregnancies and motherhood had only served to mature and increase her loveliness. "You showed me what it felt like to be alive again," Gohan said as he cradled his baby girl lovingly, caressing the small face that resembled her mother so perfectly.  
  
"What would you do without me?" Bra asked as she leaned in to kiss him and tentatively nip his lips.  
  
"I don't know. All I do know is that without you, I wouldn't understand what it feels like to be lost in a sweet void of oblivion," Gohan whispered as he claimed her lips with his.  
  
THE END  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
And they lived happily ever after.............  
  
Did you like the ending? I certainly hope that you did. Once again, many thanks to you all for sticking with me through this all, and I trust that I will be able to bring out a new Bra\Gohan fic soon for you all to enjoy.  
  
Remember to let me know what you thought in your review or if you guys want to, you can e-mail me any time. I will see you soon, take care!  
  
Byebye  
  
~!Joey!~ 


End file.
